Second Wind
by savinggrace711
Summary: Post DH. After 9 years of wizard aristocratic life, Harry finally finds something that gives him the purpose he was searching for. And he finds it in a quirky American muggle girl. Rated T for language and suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

The raucous Midwater Pub was normally lively on Friday nights. But this particular Friday, the ladies were more bubbly and flirtatious than usual. Perhaps it was because of the warming June weather. Or maybe because the establishment was giving away free ale to celebrate 50 years of business. Regardless of the reason, the men of the pub couldn't have been more delighted. That is except for one. Throughout the hustle, tussles and the loud laughter, a young man sat at the end of the bar with his eyes fixated on the wall. His striking green eyes, covered by his horned glasses, wouldn't catch a glimpse of the beauties surrounding him or those giving him the "come hither" eye. He would continue to stare at the wall and think pensively.

"What will it be, old chap?" The bartender asked.

Jerked out of his daze, Harry Potter glanced at his empty glass. "Give me another." The bartender, satisfied, stalked away to get another pint for his customer.

Harry groaned underneath his breath. _What am I doing here_?

It was a question that Harry found himself asking frequently. What was he doing? It had been 9 years since the defeat of Voldemort. A day that had changed his life forever. He had hoped that vanquishing "evil incarnate" would have made his life easier. Like many times in his life, Harry was greatly mistaken. It seemed like with one responsibility ending, several others were piled on him. He removed his glasses to rub his eyes. _I need to get more sleep. These raids are doing a number on me. Being Head Auror is a pain in my ass._ Sighing, Harry replaced his glasses back on his face and surveyed the area for the first time since arriving there with Seamus and Dean.

The two had convinced Harry to come out with them into Muggle London to enjoy the "sights." Currently, the two former roommates were enjoying the "sights" of three buxom ladies who were giving them an eyeful of their scantily-clad chests. Harry turned away, smiling ruefully to himself. _Well, at least someone is enjoying themselves_. He had to admit, he would have joined them if he wasn't in such a mood. He sighed to himself and grabbed his freshly refilled pint. _Maybe I would have enjoyed myself more if Ron were here._ As it was, Ron promised Hermione to return straight home after their raid. The two were expecting and Ron couldn't bear to leave Hermione alone anymore than necessary. Harry, not wanting impose, quietly turned down their invitation to join them. He could do without any reminder that things were moving on without him.

Harry finished his pint and made his way to Seamus and Dean's table. "Lads, I'll be heading off. Going down for the night." Dean reluctantly turned to his former roommate, "Are you sure, mate? There's a lot more to go around, if you catch me." Seamus currently was whispering sweet nothings in a giggling brunette's ear. Harry smirked, "Enjoy yourselves. I'll catch up with you lot later."

Harry strolled out the pub and made his way to an empty alley to Apparate. The last time he had heard noises like that was at the Weasley household several months ago. Molly had been nagging him to stop by for dinner. For reasons Harry rather not discuss with Molly, he begged it off blaming work. He stopped walking. Maybe it was time to stop by and say hello to his adopted mother.

"Get your filthy paws off me, you idiot!" Harry snapped out of his reverie at the noises coming from the alley he had intended to Apparate in. Dimly lit, he could make out three people, making their way up to the street. One woman, walking briskly in heels and two men following behind. The two men appeared to be drunk, slurring thier words and walking unevenly. The woman stalked angrily to the street. "If you two morons don't leave me alone, so help me God!"

"Oh, did you hear that Sam? Looks like we got ourselves a feisty one!"

Sam nodded unevenly. "Oh my absolutely favorite! Come on, girly, where are you off to in such a hurry? We only want to talk." Sam jumped in front of her to cut her off and gestured to his friend. "Will and I just want to talk and get to know you better."

Surrounded, she began to slowly back up. "Did I say I wanted to talk to you? Look, buddy, you don't know me and I suggest you keep it moving if you know what's good for you."

Harry could surmise that the woman was an American. _Probably on holiday visiting._

"Didn't I say don't touch me?"

"Oh look at that, Will! They weren't kidding about the cocoas being softer than the vanillas!" The two men cackled as she swung her fist to catch Sam in the jaw. Too much power went into the missed punch and she stumbled back against the wall.

Unable to stand and watch any longer, Harry made his way down the alley. "What the problem here, gents?"

Will scowled at Harry. "None of your business, mate. Keep it moving."

Harry smirked. " 'Fraid I can't do that. It seems that the lady doesn't want to be bothered. What kind of man would I be if I didn't help a damsel in distress?"

Sam stalked up to Harry, "Well it seems that you can't take beat it for an answer, so how about we show you?" Sam swung his fist, with Harry ducking and clocking Sam in the chin. Will came up behind his friend and tried another swing, lost his balance and fell into a heap of trash behind Harry. With another punch, Sam joined him. Harry stood over the two and wandlessly cast an intimidation spell. Overwhelmed with intense fear, the two rocketed out of the alley, claiming to have changed their minds.

Harry turned around, "Are you alright…" WHAM! Harry saw nothing but stars after the woman threw a punch at his head. Luckily, his glasses weren't damaged but hanged crookedly on his face. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

The woman stood with her hands on his hips with her chest heaving, "How am I supposed to know that you aren't with those guys? Your arrival and their running off seemed much too convenient for me. What if this was a ruse just so you could lure me into complacency and then the three of you finish me off?" She seemed a bit hysterical.

Harry rubbed the side of his face. "You are off your bloody rocker. I was minding my own business when I heard your screams. I could have let them just do whatever to you but that would make me just as bad as them. And now you telling me that I am one of them?" Harry shook his head and began to stalk away to the alley entrance. "By the way, you're bloody welcome."

Of all the possible ways to say thank you, he gets clocked on the head. Next time he hears a noise, he would really need to learn to turn off his "hero" mechanism. This was ridiculous.

"Wait!" He stopped at the street when he heard the woman running after him. "Wait, please!" He turned around, hoping to give her a very evil look when he froze. In the alley, he hadn't gotten a great look at the stalked women due to the dark lighting and then his blurred vision. What was in front of him, he hadn't expected. Dressed in a light blue mini dress and matching heels stood one of the most stunning women he had ever seen. Cocoa skin shimmered underneath the street lights, an oval face with brown eyes and flowing dark hair and a curvaceous body to boot. Harry had always thought that Angelina Weasley was quite a stunner, but this woman overtook him greatly.

"Look I am sorry about all that. I was still in an adrenaline high and a bit hysterical. This is my second night in London and I only wanted to have a good night which ended up being with two goons following me for two blocks. I thoroughly apologize and ask that you forgive me." She looked up anxiously at him, biting her full bottom lip. Harry shook himself out of his daze and looked at her straight in the eye. He didn't have to look any longer to see that she was sincere in her apology.

"Apology accepted." He softened his gaze and smiled crookedly. "It seems that my rescue was a bit premature. The knock on my head tells me you can take care of yourself."

She laughed softly. "Yea, so it would seem. And I would have too, had it not been for my heels. Lost my balance." Harry looked down to admire the long legs before him. "I see." He smiled at her. "Well no real harm down. You are fine, right?"

"Yes I am. I'm Gabrielle, by the way. Gabrielle Peters." She stuck out her hand for a handshake.

"Potter. Harry Potter." Their hands met in the middle.

"Nice to meet you Harry." Harry couldn't help but be relieved at the way she had no reaction to his name. _If only it could be like that all the time._

Gabrielle paused and began to study him. Harry felt a little flustered as he felt the gorgeous creature before him dissect him with her eyes. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, no! Not at all." She seemed flustered herself. "Well, it just that I have a proposition for you." Harry seemed startled.

Gabrielle held her hand up, chuckling. "Now before you start to go all weird on me, let me explain. I'd like to properly say thank you for disrupting your plans and coming to save me. So why don't you accompany me to a nearby pub for some refreshments. God knows I could use a drink now and you look as if you need one too."

Harry, not really knowing what to say, began to laugh. "My, you American girls are quite forthcoming. Really say what's on your mind huh?"

Gabrielle, smiled unabashedly, "It beats beating around the bush. Plus I get to kill two birds with one stone. I get to have some company in this lonely city and get protection." She paused, grinning at him. "The fact that you are easy on the eyes is entirely a bonus."

Harry, fully laughing now, couldn't help but amused by this quirky girl. Only a while ago, he fully intended to go straight home to sleep. Gabrielle unexpectedly gave him a second wind. "Alright, I accept your proposition. Since you have only been here two days, allow me to show you some of my favorite spots around here."

"Lead the way." Gabrielle clasped her hands behind her back and was led on to the pub of Harry's choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry led Gabrielle down to a pub that was two blocks down from the pub he had just left. The Garryworth pub was much quieter than Midwater and Harry was thankful for it. He didn't think he could take any more excitement for the night. Inside, a couple of patrons were quietly nursing their ales and listening to radio. Yes, far different from the raucous crowd inside Midwater.

They were seated straight away and ordered drinks and food. Gabrielle liked the establishment immediately. "Gosh, sometimes it just hits me that I'm in London. This place is so quaint, so…English! I love it."

Harry surveyed her for a moment and then asked, "So what's an American girl like you doing in a place like this? What is it about London?"

She grinned and countered with another question, "How about we play a game? I call it Question to Question. You get to ask a question and then I'll get to ask a question. Just to ensure no one has a monologue or anything." Harry smiled and nodded.

"Well to answer your first question, I moved here from the States for a new job. Now it's my turn. What do you do for a living, Harry?"

Harry hesitated but said, "I'm a …police officer. A special force, mind you. Not too many details can be given, I'm afraid." She paused and looked like she wanted to ask a follow-up question, but allowed Harry to ask his.

"So, what is this new job of yours?"

"I'm a lawyer, a barrister you Brits call them. I'm here with a law firm for about a year and then who knows."

"You seem kinda young to be a barrister. Why leave the States?"

She grinned and said in an announcer voice, "I'm sorry, sir but you have gone over your allotted questions. Please wait your turn." Harry looked abashed but let it go.

"Now, may I see you badge? I don't mean to be skeptical of you but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Harry began to fumble into his pocket for his Auror badge. With a drop to the floor and a quick concealment spell, he ensured that anything "wizard" was hidden. He handed it to her for her examination. She looked it over and seemed satisfied.

He joked, "Perhaps I should ask you for some identification to ensure that you are also a lawyer. But I'll take you at your word."

"You know what, just because I am in such a great mood, I'll show you my license as a freebie and you can ask a question." Gabrielle pulled out her wallet and show him an American bar admittance license card. Harry noticed that she was originally from Boston, Massachusetts and that she was 25 years old. _Got my answer then, _he thought smugly.

He asked, "Why London? You seem to be sharp as tack, with what I imagine is Boston wit. Was there something about London in particular?"

Harry noticed a quick shadow pass her eyes before she answered brightly, "I have always wanted to come here since college. When an opportunity came from my boss to work in our London office, I jumped at the chance." Harry nodded, not commenting on the change in her voice.

Gabrielle cleared her throat. "Have you always lived in England?"

"Yes, although I did spend some time in Scotland for school."

Gabrielle asked excitedly, "Was it for boarding school? That is something I've always wanted to-"

Harry interrupted and mimicked her announcer voice, "Oh I'm sorry, miss. But you have gone over your allotted questions. I'm afraid it is my turn."

Gabrielle crossed her arms and pouted, trying not to smile but failed miserably. Harry couldn't help but stare at her full lips. Mentally shaking himself, he asked, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

She nodded. "Yes, very much so."

"And for the record, I will answer your last question. Yes, I was in boarding school. You can ask another question."

She gave him a small smile. "I'm beginning to think you are taking my lines, Mr. Potter. Anyway, tell me about your family."

Gabrielle noticed immediately that his easy demeanor changed and a sad smile emerged. "My mum and dad passed when I was one."

Gabrielle felt herself soften. "I'm sorry. If you didn't want to answer the question, it would've been ok."

Harry scoffed, "No, it's fine. It is something that happened a long time ago." He ran a hand through his hair. "Well, Gabrielle, what about your family? Are they happy that you are here?"

Gabrielle laughed softly. "My parents weren't too keen on me being by myself for a year here. But they'll get over it. My younger brother can't wait to visit me."

Gabrielle stopped her tale and then leaned closer to Harry, staring at his forehead. Harry began to flush and wondered what she was about to do.

She then softly grazed her finger against his forehead. "What an interesting scar. How did you get it?"

Harry expelled a breathe he didn't realize he was holding and brushed his hair forward to cover his scar. "Just an old scar I got around the time of my parent's death." Gabrielle nodded. Harry sighed and muttered, "It is also the bane of my existence."

Gabrielle heard him and gave him a curious look. "Why is that?"

He paused and said hurriedly, "Well, it's just that it's in the middle of my forehead. Everyone always asks about and it gets annoying."

Gabrielle shrugged and began to play with her cup of ale. "I can understand the annoying part. But for me, I wouldn't get all caught up about an old scar." She looked at him straight in the eye and spoke softly as if entranced, "It's your eyes that interest me the most. They are almost like bright emeralds…but if you look even closer, there's a sadness underneath. Like shadows."

Harry stared at her, trying to figure out the woman before him. How could she be so perceptive within a couple hours of meeting him? After a moment, Gabrielle snapped out of her trance and realized that Harry was staring at her. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Here I am rambling on and on about your eyes, with no idea about boundaries. Sometimes I just don't know when to shut up and-"

Harry instinctively reached across the table and grabbed one of her hands. "I don't mind it at all," he said softly. "If anything, I find you quite astute." He caught her eye and held it. "No harm done, really."

She gave him a tentative smile. "So, um, is it your turn to ask a question or mine? Kinda lost track." He laughed and released her hand, instantly missing her warmth. "Sorry, but I am afraid it is mine and I also get to ask two questions since you asked two."

The two went back and forth about whether it was Harry's turn or not until Gabrielle relented and allowed him to ask his two questions. They spent the remainder of the night regaling childhood stories and the games and tricks they played on friends and family. Harry was sure to leave out anything magically from his stories. After a couple of more drinks, it wasn't before long that Harry began to yawn.

Gabrielle smiled good-naturedly at him. "Am I boring you, Mr. Potter?"

He laughed. "Quite the opposite, I am very much entertained. Unfortunately, my body is demanding rest."

She looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh my gosh, it is late. My body is still somewhat on American time." She took a look around and noticed that they were the last two in the pub. "Well, I'm sure your bed is wondering where you are. Mine can get quite jealous."

Harry just shook his head in amusement. "Where do you get this stuff?" Gabrielle just shrugged and winked at him. Harry stood and motioned for them to leave. He had discretely paid for their meals and drinks while Gabrielle had gone to the loo.

She stood up but then looked for the check. "As an officer of the law, you really shouldn't bail on paying the bill."

Harry crossed his arms, pretending to be cross. "Are you insinuating that I am thief, miss?"

Gabrielle stood her ground and placed her hand on her hips. "If the shoes fits…" She trailed off and shrugged.

Harry walked up to her until they were a few inches apart. He stared her down, she unflinchingly back. Harry sighed, "Good thing it doesn't fit. I paid the bill a while ago. Come on, let's go." He turned around hiding his smile, leaving Gabrielle with her mouth wide open. Harry couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. Overcoming her shock, Gabrielle followed him outside and swatted him on his arm. "You just could have said that from the beginning, you know!"

He smirked at her. "You didn't ask. You just assumed."

About to retort back, she stopped and hanged her head. "Correct again. Drat!" She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "It seems that I keep putting my foot in my mouth."

Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled. "I'm starting to see it's one of your better qualities," he teased.

Gabrielle swatted him on the arm again, but laughed along with him. They looked at each other, forgetting the pub closing behind them, noises of drunk patrons heading home, and the rest of the world. That is until a cab whizzed by, beeping its horn and returning them to reality.

Gabrielle tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Harry, thank you for such a great time tonight."

Harry looked down at her and softly smiled. "The pleasure was all mine."

A sudden shyness overcame Gabrielle and she looked down at the ground. "I know that this might be sudden but I wondered if you were free tomorrow afternoon. I wanted to see more of the Leicester Square. I live in the Covert Garden area and I thought I could kill two birds again."

_Hmm, another chance to see her again? Of course! _Harry thought to himself. But he decided to tease her a bit more. "Needing more company or is it protection?"

Gabrielle laughed. "While company is always welcome," she looked at him, "It is your company I'd like most of all."

Harry could feel his body react and he unconsciously drew himself closer to Gabrielle. "I'm afraid there's one problem."

Gabrielle looked up at him uncertainly. _Gosh, she is cute,_ Harry thought. He cleared his throat. "I'm afraid I don't know too much about Mug-, uh Mayfair or mid-London. So, I guess it will be an adventure for the both of us." He almost said Muggle!

Gabrielle beamed at him. "Fabulous! Let's say we meet up at the Piccadilly Square tube around 1 in the afternoon? I have to check into work in the morning." Harry nodded. She nodded as well and began to step back and motion for a cab. "I'm going to take a cab home."

"Need protection?"

"Need to be reminded of the knob on your head?"

"Ah, no thanks."

"Then I'm all set.

Harry chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Gabrielle."

She waved to him and got into the cab that had stopped for her. Before closing the door, she stuck out her head and called out to him, "It's Gabby. Family and friends call me Gabby."

Harry grinned. "Gabby it is then."

Gabby grinned back, closed the door and made her way to her flat. She would not notice that Harry never hailed a cab until much later. She shrugged it off and thought to herself that he probably lived close by and walked.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A thank you to dunelos for inspiration for some of the Harry development in this chapter.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Gabby awoke the sounds of the radio. She laid in bed as she listened to her one of her favorite songs, Bleeding Love. <em>This is a great way to start the morning. Just wish I didn't have to go into the office today.<em> She groggily got up and headed for the loo. As she brushed her teeth, she thought of her family. _They are probably still up. I'll give them a call on my way out._

Being one of two children was tough, mainly because she was the oldest and the only girl. Gabby had always been the adventurous one. She would be the one to explore the woods behind their home a couple of miles outside of Boston. She would be the one to search for different changes of scenery and that usually meant travelling around the world. Her parents had always embraced her travels before. They wanted their daughter to be well-rounded. But they always held on to the caveat that she would only be gone for a couple of weeks. A year of separation from their baby girl wasn't something they were too keen on.

Her brother Charlie thought her going away was a fantastic idea. He took it as an opportunity for him to travel. Gabby smiled to herself. She already missed her younger brother. Though two years apart, they were inseparable. Normally on her adventures to see the world, David wasn't too far behind. Besides, he understood her need to escape from Boston…

Gabby paused her brushing. _Don't Gabby. The past is the past. Just the present and the future now._

She resumed her brushing. Thinking of the future, she remembered her future rendezvous with Harry. Gabby had to admit. Harry Potter seemed too good to be true. How is that, out of nowhere, a dashing ridiculously handsome Brit would come to her rescue? Though she hadn't showed at the time, she wasn't the only one shocked about the other's appearance. Harry had filled his sweater nicely with his broad shoulders. The sleeves of the sweater only accentuated his biceps and his strong forearms. Not to mention her favorite, his eyes – it truly seemed that he had jewels for eyes. Yes, he was a feast for any girl.

She was startled out of her daydream by something rubbing against her ankles. She looked down to see her cat Maury brushing against her, looking for attention. Gabby picked him up and began to dance with him, holding him up in the air. "Who knows, Ma-Ma. Maybe you'll have more company soon enough."

She put Maury out the loo and shed her clothing to enter the shower. _Who knows, maybe your green eyes won't be the only thing around here._

* * *

><p>Harry already had the habit of getting up early due to his Auror duties. His day off would be no exception. After a quick workout, Harry quickly showered and began to clean his flat from the "rush of the week."bThree years ago, he decided that while he loved the wizarding world, he needed a break. He felt that he only way to break away from all the politics, the fans and the fangirls would be to get a flat in Muggle London. With wards and protection, mind you. Though he had found a spacious flat in the Westminister area not far from the Ministry of Magic, he knew there would be the adventurous ones who would seek him had been quite truthful with Gabby. He hadn't had a chance to explore the area. The unfortunate weight of his wizarding duties never gave him the opportunity.<p>

After the fall of Voldemort and with the Ministry of Magic in disarray, the wizarding community turned to the three that had saved them… yet again. Harry, again thrust into an impossible situation, had to absorb as information as possible about wizard politics, law and customs. He, Ron and Hermione made it a personal goal to ensure that things changed for the better. Muggleborn discrimination reform spread throughout and became effective – pureblood preferred laws were taken care of. It took several years, but enough progress had been made to allow Harry to step back and release power to others, namely Kingsley Shaklebolt as Minister of Magic. Harry knew that he could rest easier with a former Order member in charge. He just wished that he could give more of his responsibilities to Kingsley.

Harry sat down for breakfast and had just about finished when an owl flew in through his window. He recognized it as Ron and Hermione's owl Bernard, a gift from their wedding several years ago. The owl stayed after releasing the letter. _Seems like he's looking for a response_, Harry thought.

_Hey mate,_

_Sorry about that last night. Hermione is starting to get hormonal when she doesn't get her way. I really hope this stage doesn't last much longer. Anyway, we wanted to know if you'd come to dinner at our house tonight. Hermione is already in a state and wants to do the cooking herself. Tell us as soon as possible._

_Ron_

Harry chuckled. Poor Ron. After the war, he and Ron had gotten a place together before it gotten more serious with Hermione. He could still remember the charcoal dinners they had to endure when she felt the need to cook.

He wrote back:

_Sorry Ron. I've already got plans tonight. But let's plan on something next week. Send Hermione my love._

His reply was sent quickly away. Harry looked at his watch. Just about 10am. _Should be enough time to visit Teddy and meet up with Gabby._ He couldn't but smile on his latter thought. What an out of ordinary girl! At one point she would exude confidence. The next, she'd be a babbling apologetic mess. It was one of the funniest things he had seen in awhile. He rather enjoyed that he could see what was going through her head. Unlike some women…

Harry shook himself clear of his thoughts. _Let's head to Andromeda's_.

Before he could fully Apparate, another owl flew in bearing a Gringott seal. Harry groaned to himself. _Please don't let it be what I think it is_. Unfortunately, it was.

_Dear Lord Potter-Black,_

_While you have directed us to handle all financial affairs ourselves, a grave matter has come to our attention which you must be briefed on as soon as possible. We do apologize for any inconvenience this may cause you._

_Representative Blakak_

Harry ran a hand through his untamed hair. If Blakak couldn't handle the situation, it would mean he'd have to head to Gringotts himself and deal with whatever mess. He sighed. _Sorry godson.I'll make it up to you._

He went into his bedroom and grabbed his robe and two rings off of his night stand. One bore his family crest and the other the Black family crest. While Harry detested the weight the two rings bore, he knew that if they were in any other hands, it could be disastrous.

Shortly after the war, Gringotts demanded that he be brought up to speed on his affairs which had been withheld from him until he reached of age. Harry had attended the meeting believing that he had some papers to sign to acknowledge that he was the last Potter. He came to realize that was not only was he the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter but Sirius had named him as his heir. So he was also the Lord of Most Ancient and Noble House of Black as well as some other minor titles. The Boy Who Lived became one of the most influential and wealthiest person in England's Wizarding World and was renamed Lord Potter-Black.

Feeling overwhelmed, he left the care of the very large estate in hands of the goblin that had introduced him to his new position, Blakak. Blakak was very diligent in keeping the Lord abreast of the estate development and investment. The only other time he demanded Harry's appearance was when a crazed fangirl had demanded support of their unborn child. Harry had met her once at a pub party at the Three Broomsticks. He only had said hello to her.

Harry sighed and rolled the rings in his hand. _Let's get this over with._ He Apparated outside Gringotts and entered its doors. He made his way to the first teller that was available. "Good afternoon," he bowed. After doing business with the goblins for so long, Harry picked up on some customs that kept the goblins happy. He continued to address the goblin teller without making eye contact. "Please alert representative Blakak that Lord Potter-Black has arrived."

Very shortly, Harry was led down a corridor to Blakak's office. The goblin was elbow-high in paperwork when Harry entered in. Harry bowed and greeted himaccording to goblin protocol. Blakak returned the greeting with a cordial flair, showing that their bond transcended business.

Harry sat down in the plush chair before Blakak's desk. "So what needed my attention so urgently? Always pressed for time, you know." Blakak sat beside him. "We have a gentleman next door claiming to be another heir of the Potter estate. He says that he is the product of an affair your grandfather had with a muggle woman. That he is your uncle."

Harry froze and quickly thought about the news. He understood the significance. It was an attempt to change the family roster, which he as Head must officiate. While the goblins could perform a blood writ to determine whether the accuser was honestly a Potter, a Polyjuice potion could be fabricated strong enough to bypass the test. The only infallible way to determine the blood's authenticity was through the Potter crest ring. Through ancient forms of magic, it could determine any family member, no matter how removed they were. It would go to the true essence of the blood and surpass any spell or potion. The power was not known to too many people, only those heads of noble Houses knew the power of a family crest ring.

Harry turned to Blakak and stood. Already in place was a stoic and indifferent look on his face. "Is everything set for the blood writ?"

"It is. We have guards in position if he proves false."

"Lead the way."

Blakak led him into the room where a man sat on a plush chair similar to Blakak's, sipping on tea provided by the goblins. His back was turned so he did not see the entrance of Lord Potter-Black into the room. He rose from his seat at the sound of footsteps behind him. "Lord Potter-Black. I didn't know the goblins had called you so quickly." If Harry had entered that room much older, it would have been like looking into a mirror. The man's messy brown hair framed his slender face. Some freckles showered his nose, but it was the same nose nonetheless. He was slightly graying at the temples but definitely would have passed for family. Had Harry been more naïve, he would've been overjoyed at the prospect of a family member. However 9 years dealing with wizard aristocracy taught him, no pounded into him, to be very cautious.

Harry gave him an indifferent smile and raised his hand for a handshake. "Sorry, didn't catch your name."

"Smithly, to be Potter."

Harry kept the smile on his face and said nothing. Blakak stepped forward, "If you would, Mr. Smithly, we'll begin the blood writ in Lord Potter-Black's presence."Smithly pricked his finger and dotted the blood writ parchment with his blood. Harry handed Blakak his ring.

Harry motioned for Smithly to sit down and have a cup of tea with him. "Tell me about yourself, Smithly." Harry poured him a cup of tea.

Smithly grasped at the moment to speak, and did so for several minutes. Harry couldn't care less for what he said. He just waited. Within a few minutes, he found the result he was looking for. "Although we are doing this test," he interrupted Smithly's monologue and stood from his chair. "I already find this to be unnecessary." Mr. Smithly seemed taken aback for the sudden change of events.

"Really?" he stood as well. "Well then, let's get more acquainted then, nephew."

Harry gave him a frosty smile. "It is unnecessary because you are clearly an imposter." Harry began to circle around Smithly, falling into his Auror mode. "See, while you jumped so quickly on the occasion to speak about yourself, you did not notice that I slipped a potion in your tea that counter-reacts with a key ingredient in Polyjuice Potion. Looks like you found a strand of my hair and mixed it with someone else to give you the graying temples and the freckles." Harry stopped circling and stared Smithly down hard. "Your hair is already changing back to blond. So let's stop his charade."

Smithly, stunned that his ruse had unraveled so quickly, took a step forward. For the goblins, the step was enough of a threat. Smithly found himself surrounded by four goblin warriors, pointing pikes at his body. "As you can see, as far as the goblins are concerned, you can't be trusted. And our work here is done." The warriors led a yelping Smithly away. Harry turned to Blakak who was waiting by the door to his office. "Blakak, my ring please.I believe that you have everything under control now."

Blakak nodded and escorted Harry back to his office. "I am sorry that you had to endure that, my lord. It is protocol to ensure that you are here to witness anything that pertains to familial matters."

Harry replaced his icy stare with a softened look to his advisor. "No matter. I can't thank you enough for your service to the estate, Blakak. Where would I be if you had not performed to protocol?"

"Stuck in a hole with no way out, I believe you said once."

Harry smiled, carefully not to show any teeth. He looked at his watch. "I must be going. Keep me posted of any new developments."

Blakak nodded. "Always, sir."

Harry quickly made for the entrance. The goblins were truly the best at managing finances. Imposters, he learned, was their specialty. He turned his thoughts to Gabby. He hoped he had seen his last imposter today.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not any rights to Alicia Keys's _Diary_. All right are reserved to Ms. Keys and whoever owns a piece of the song.

* * *

><p>Gabby impatiently waited for the tube to arrive at Piccadilly Circus. She couldn't believe that she was going to be late and of all days to be late! She stared grumpily out the window. This was all her supervisor Dan's fault.<p>

She arrived at her law firm Erving and Cabot on time. Dan had told her it would a quick rundown of her responsibilities and of the clients she would be working with. She had imagined that it would take only two hours tops. Instead, he spent an hour describing her work and two hours talking about himself. Gabby couldn't have been more bored in her life. _Thank God I decided to dress for my outing today. It would have been torture trying to get back to my place!_

When she tried to tell Dan that she had plans in the afternoon, he seemed to put more effort in trying to keep her there longer, giving her needless tours of the office building. If it hadn't been for a phone call he had to answer, she was sure that she'd be there still. She sighed and rubbed her temples. She wasn't naïve. She had noticed the fevered looks that Dan had given her once he met her. She only hoped that it didn't spell trouble for her later on.

"Now arriving at Piccadilly Circus. Please watch your step as you exit the car."_Thank God, we're here._ Gaby made her way through the crowd and up the stairs. She glanced at her watch. She groaned, 15 minutes late. _Great impression I'm leaving him. First, I punch him. Then I call him a thief. Now he's going to be standing there look like some poor lost soul._

She made it to the top of the stairs and looked around. _I wouldn't be surprised if he already left._ She continued to shift through the full crowd when she finally saw him. Her heart literally jumped in her throat.

_Gosh, he is a gorgeous man._

Harry was absent-mindedly looking around the area with a half-amused smile on his face. The wind was slightly blowing, giving his already messy hair a swept-up lookthat only enhanced his attractiveness. He showcased a boyish look, with his upturned nose and full lips. His simple long sleeve shirt was stretched enough to show the contours of his well-defined chest. The defined lines of his arms showcased worked-out biceps. Even his pants fit him well.

Gabby felt her breath hitch and was about to walk up to him when she noticed another shadow pass through his facial features. Similar to what happened the night before when his parents were mentioned. She frowned. She hoped nothing was troubling him. Gabby could guess that even if you asked him, Harry would be the type to take care of business himself. Not bother anymore. She hoped that he would open up to her.

Gabby scoffed internally, what was she doing? _I did just meet the man yesterday. I need to cool off a bit. Just enjoy the day, nothing more, nothing less_. She put on a bright smile and called his name.

Harry turned at the sound of her voice and found her immediately. _Dressed fantastically again today_. She approached him in a pastel orange sundress with a bolero sweater. He beamed at her, almost relieved to find her.

"Almost afraid I was stood up."

Gabby apologized and proceeded to tell him about her day including her over-absorbed boss. Harry offered an amused smile. "Hope he won't be giving you too much trouble."

Gabby giggled, "If I need protection, I'll let you know. Shall we go?"

Harry bowed to her, "This time you lead the way. You are the leader of this event today."

She scoffed, "I'm hardly a leader, just an adventurer. How about we head toward the market?"

They explored the area, stopping by stores and boutiques. They had a blast, watching street performers and taking pictures with Gabby's camera. They stopped at a magic shop after Gabby spied a street magician in front. "Let's stop here for a second." Harry acquiesced but snickered at the ridiculous attempts at magic. Gabby on the other hand, enjoyed it immensely. She even grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him around the store to look at the various knick-knacks and whatchamicallits.

Gabby sighed. "I wish magic was real." This perked Harry's attention and asked her why. She smiled sheepishly. "I'm not sure. Ever since I was little, I always wondered what it would be like to have powers. Not these slide of hand tricks but honest to goodness magic." She turned to face away from Harry, pretending to check out a card display. "As I got older, the dreams were just that, dreams. Fantasies really but then I realized the weight of such responsibility powers have. I'm not sure that I would've handled it well."

Harry gazed at her while she spoke. _If only you knew._ He grabbed her hand from behind. "I'm sure you would've done wonderfully. "

"Really?"

"Of course, well, that is until your anger got the best of you and turned your brother into a frog." _Like I did with Aunt Marge._

Gabby hit him on his arm. "Oh you are a jerk! I would not." She paused and then giggled. "Ok maybe a dog."

They laughed at that and continued their exploration of the surrounding area. Before they knew it, they had walked into the next neighborhood with their stomachs protesting. "Shall we get some dinner?" Harry asked as he swept Gabby underneath arm for a hug. She nodded and the two strode together to find a restaurant.

In their search, Gabby noticed a sign for a Latin night a week from then. "That's nearby my flat," Harry remarked. Gabby's eyes sparkled with excitement. "I'd love to go to that! I can't remember the last time I've danced." She turned to him, giving him a hint. "Wouldn't you like to go?"

Harry laughed uneasily. "Not much of a dancer."

Gabby smiled mischievously. "Come on. Some Englishmen must have some rhythm in them. You look like you could do some steps." Harry shook his head. "Afraid not." She gave him an all-knowing smile and said nothing else.

They entered a small restaurant called the Sanguine. The restaurant had a feel of a pub but the ambiance of an intimate Italian diner. There was soft lighting and candles on each table. There was even a musician playing the piano in the background. Nice atmosphere for two. Harry and Gabby were seated after a short waiting period. They enjoyed some red wine and listened to the musician play the piano.

A waiter came shortly and took their orders, but kept shooting Gabby looks, hoping to catch her eye. She was oblivious to it but Harry wasn't. "Will there by anything else, miss?" The waiter attempted one more time to catch her attention. "No, we are all set, thanks." Harry answered for her. Looking put off, the waiter left to service other customers.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Gabby asked Harry the question she had been dying to ask. "Harry, there's something I'm curious about and I am going to be very blunt."

Harry took a sip of his wine and answered cautiously, "Sure. Ask away."

Gabby took a deep breath. "Is there a girlfriend or a Mrs. Potter I should be worried about?"

Harry was frozen in shock for a few moments and then burst out laughing. Finding his laughter infectious, Gabby tried to keep her face serious. "It's not funny. I think I have a right to know whether there is some woman out there who will want to beat me up if she learns about me."

Harry wiped a tear from his eye. "Why do you think your life is danger?"

Gabby gazed down at her folded hands on the table. "I…I just see before me a great looking guy who comes to the rescue of damsels and can take a teasing or two." She looked at him. "I would find it almost miraculous that no one has claimed you as theirs already. Miraculous or sheer dumb lock."

Harry, now smiling sadly, looked at the white table cloth and played with his wine glass. "Maybe the right one just hasn't come along. Or maybe I'm not as compatible as you think." Gabby looked at him questioningly. _What does he mean by that?_ "Are you a rapist?"

Harry looked at her oddly. "No."

"A mass murderer?"

"No."

"A racist?A Hitler follower?"

"God, no!"

"A complete callous jerk?"

"Not on purpose, no."

"Then I don't see a compatibility issue here." She smiled at him, hoping to raise his spirits. She could see that something more was troubling him but she didn't want to push. Gabby watched as he slowly met up with her eyes and chuckled softly. "Put like that, I guess not."

Gabby was then struck with a stroke of genius. She just hoped he didn't get embarrassed easily. She turned to the now empty piano. "You know, the piano is my favorite instrument."

Caught off guard by the change of subject, Harry went along with it. "Is it now?" Gabby smiled at him. "It is. If you would excuse me." She hurriedly got up and made her way to the back of the restaurant. Harry, now thoroughly confused, stared after her. He turned back to his glass of wine. _Did I scare her off? Merlin, am I just wired wrong?_

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen." The musician returned to the stage. "Hope you are enjoying your meals tonight. One of our patrons has kindly asked to entertain you with a song. Please give a round of applause to Gabrielle Peters."

Harry's head whipped to the stage at Gabby's name. Gabby had removed her bolero sweater to reveal that her dress was strapless, giving the patrons an eyeful of her shoulders and the tops of her breasts. She sat down on the piano bench and adjusted the microphone stand at the piano. "Many thanks to the establishment for indulging me. I just have a song on my heart that I'd like to share with you."

Gabby then made eye contact with Harry who was sitting a couple feet from the stage. "Harry, this is for you." She began to play a soft melodious tone with such ease. But what amazed Harry the most was her voice.

_Lay your head on my pillow  
>Here you can be yourself<br>No one has to know what you are feelin'  
>No one but me and you<em>

As she sang, she made eye contact with Harry, hoping to push the meaning towards him.

_I wont tell, your secrets  
>Your secrets are safe with me<br>I will keep your secrets  
>Just think of me as the pages in your diary<em>

And each time, Harry would feel an uncontrollable jolt through his body.

_Only we know what is talked about, baby boy__  
>I don't know how you could be driving me so crazy<br>Baby when you're in town  
>Why don't you come around <em>

_I'll be the loyalty you need__  
>You can trust me<em>

Harry understood his feelings immediately. He wanted this girl. It was more than her physical attributes, though lovely. But it was her sweet spirit. He hadn't smiled and laughed as much as he did in a long while. Harry was shaken at how quickly he was becoming attached to this Muggle girl. While logic screamed at him to keep a safe distance, his more human instincts wanted more than the status quo. All he knew was that the creature singing and displaying her heart and talent was far from the status quo.

When Gabby finished playing and bowed for her applause, Harry quickly stood up and helped her off the stage. Not that she wasn't incapable of descending herself, but he noticed the various men around the restaurant itching for a chance to talk to her. Harry quickly slipped his arm around her waist and laid it to rest there. For an added measure, he kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "That was brilliant. Absolutely brilliant."

Gabby beamed at him. "Oh I'm glad you liked it. I hope I didn't embarrass you."

"Not at all."

They returned to their table to find their meals waiting for them. The manager of the Sanguine stopped by, thanking her for the wonderful performance. "I was wondering whether you would be interested in playing here again." Gabby, though flattered, turned him down. "It was a one-night, one-time only performance." The manager said, "Well anytime you feel like playing again, let me know."

They finished their dinner with a message from the manager that their dinner was on the house. In high spirits, they left the restaurant. As she surveyed the area, Gabby recognized some of the landmarks. "You know what, we are a few blocks from my flat. My word, we did walk quite a bit!"

Harry separated from her and bowed like a footman, offering his arm. "May I take advantage of the wonderful June weather and walk you home?" Gabby rolled her eyes and laughed. "Sure why not?" She took his offered arm and smiled. "You can be such an old soul. How old are you again? 50? 75?"

Harry looked indignant. "I'll have you know I am the fresh age of 26. Well 27 this upcoming July."

Gabby tutted, "Then maybe you've been hanging out with some old fogies." Harry looked at her and laughed. "Fogies? Who's old now?"

They went back and forth good-naturedly as they walked to Gabby's flat. Before they knew it, they had already arrived in front of Gabby's flat.

"Well this is it. I have to thank you once again for a fabulous outing."

Harry answered, "No, I need to thank you." He smirked. "I've never be serenaded to before."

Gabby looked abashed. "It's just my unconventional way of getting my point across." She looked at him seriously. "I know you and I have just met each other last night. But I already see you as a friend." She paused. "Well an attractive friend who I'd like to see more often." They both chuckled. She continued, "But if you ever need to talk or to vent, you only need to call me. As a matter of fact," she fished in her bag and handed him her business card. "Here's my contact info. Sometimes you just need a listening ear, you know?"

Harry gave Gabby a look of gratefulness. "Thank you. I really appreciate it." She nodded. They looked at each other until Gabby nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. "I guess I'll be heading inside now."

She walked up two steps of stairs when Harry called her. "Gabby?" She turned around and looked at him expectantly.

"What are you doing next Saturday night?

Gabby thought for a moment. "Nothing as of yet."

"Would you like to check out that Latin night we saw?"

She stepped down a step and looked at him carefully. "I thought you said you don't do dancing."

Harry shrugged and looked up at her. "Yes but maybe you can teach me enough so I don't look like a complete git."

Gabby laughed. "I'd never let that happen to you. Don't worry I got you."

Still looking at her, Harry said softly, "You most certainly do."' They continued to look at each other, not noticing their bodies gravitating towards each other until their lips finally met in the middle.

Gabby could only explain it as electric. A current ran from her lips throughout her entire body. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and held on for dear life. Harry, on the other hand, felt his control slipping from him. He wanted nothing more than to wrap Gabby's legs around his waist and Apparate them to his Muggle flat. As he thought about the Muggle difference, he found some control and cooled his ardor. Harry slowly pulled away and said softly, "So I take that as a yes?"

She giggled. "Of course. Just give me a call for logistics." She stepped back and continued her ascent up the stairs. Gabby unlocked her door and bid him a goodnight. As she closed the door, she rested her body against it, catching her breath. As much as she enjoyed this, in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but feel that the other shoe was about to drop.

In a daze, Harry strode into a nearby alley to Apparate. Thinking to himself as he turned, _Please let this be a good thing to last._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Duke James of Potter, ask and you shall receive.

* * *

><p>For the next couple of days, the Ministry of Magic would be in an uproar. Not because of any potential meltdown, or some great malevolence spelling doom for the wizarding community. It would be because of the rumor mill and its workers' relentless speculation and conjunctures about the change in the young Lord Potter-Black.<p>

Monday morning, the security guard found himself in a fix. He wasn't sure if the smiling gentleman was truly Lord Potter-Black or was doing a poor impersonation of him. But to his surprise and to everyone else, it was truly Lord Potter-Black. And he was actually smiling, not wearing his usual indifferent look. And while the males were flabbergasted at the change, the witches were on high alert. Some witches were blind-sighted by the way his smile made his already handsome visage radiant. However, most were green with envy. Every witch within the Ministry came to the same conclusion. Someone had a hand in placing that smile on the young Lord's face. And it wasn't one of them.

Yes the rumor mill speculated, who could have made him that happy? Many came to a blank but some made a leap to assume that it was possibly his ex-fiance Ginny Weasley. You know, he hasn't smiled like that since before the disaster. Maybe they worked their issues…

Smarter witches would scoff at such an idea. Everyone who had eyes saw how devastated Lord Potter-Black was when their relationship ended 3 years ago. Though, they whispered softly, no one really knows why they ended it. Going off of Lord Potter-Black's reaction weeks after, it's reckoned that Ginny broke it off with him. No, they scoffed. There's no way that Lord Potter-Black would subject himself to that woman again. An entirely different witch has caught his eye. And they couldn't wait to find out who it was.

* * *

><p>Gabby looked at her phone expectantly. <em>Would you just ring already?<em> It was already Wednesday afternoon. The past four days had been torture. Absolute torture. She hoped that he would've called yesterday or even this morning, but no such thing.

She shook her head, trying to focus on the contract before her. And she did for a few moment until her mind returned to Harry. _I thought he was interested. No, he'll call. He's a police officer, they are always busy._ She stared down at the paperwork that should've been done an half hour ago. _Like I should be._

Gabby finally achieved focus for another couple of minutes when there was a knock on her door. She looked up to find Dan leaning against her door. "Mind if I interrupt?"

_Yes. _Gabby strained to smile. "Of course not. Come in."

He sauntered in and took a seat before her desk. "Enjoying your office?"

Gabby had been given a spacious office with a wonderful view of Trafalgar Square. It had furniture that belonged to the previous barrister who transferred to Beijing. But she was sure that with a few personal touches, she could make it hers. "It's great, thanks. What can I do for?"

Dan shrugged, making himself more comfortable in the chair to Gabby's annoyance. "I'm just checking on our newest employee, making sure that everything is satisfactory."

"Well, uh Dan, I'm fine really. Everything is in tip-top shape."

Dan leaned over to rest his elbows on his knees. "That's great. I wanted to let you know that there's an office mixer Saturday. And I-"

BRING. "Ms. Peters, there's someone on line 1 for you."

_Thank God for secretaries_. Gabby smiled apologetically to Dan. "Sorry I better take this. We can discuss this later?"

Thoroughly put out, Dan stood up. "Of course. We'll talk later." When he was finally out of the office, Gabby sighed and answered the phone.

"Gabrielle Peters."

"Am I speaking with Gabrielle Peters of Boston?"

"Yes you are, sir. How can I help you?"

"I was hoping you would answer a question for me. It seems that a certain chap has been remiss in asking you out to a Latin night this Saturday. Do you think you are still available?"

Gabby grinned and turned her chair to face her window. "Hmm, you do have a dilemma. Just for background purposes, what took this chap so long to ask?"

Harry chuckled. "Well the past couple of days have been crazy, filled with paperwork, meetings, and planning. I meant to call you yesterday but fell asleep the moment I got home." He wasn't exaggerating. The department received a tip that a few wizards had begun a new campaign to start a new Death Eater order. Nothing substantial but as Head Auror, he had to have a contingency plan if anything came up.

Gabby nodded though he couldn't see. "I figured as much. Well, to answer your question, my Saturday night is readily available for this certain chap. What time do you think he'll be picking me up?"

"I believe 7pm. He was hoping for a little dinner before at a great restaurant nearby his flat and then walk over to the night club."

Gabby smiled. "Showing me the neighborhood?"

"The best for the best."

She laughed. "Wow, that is such a line! I had to laugh."

Pretending to be hurt, Harry pouted. "Here I am trying to be suave and you're laughing. My pride is feeling that sting, thank you very much."

"Would it help your pride if I was happy with plans?"

"Still stinging but a little less."

"What about if I am very happy that you called?"

"A little more, love."

Gabby giggled. "And that I can't wait to dance with you and show you moves that'll knock your socks off?"

Harry paused and said, "Thoroughly healed now."

They both laughed. "Another satisfied client. Any other questions, sir?"

"None I can think of."

"Ok, then I need to get off the phone. I'm still a new employee. Can't be giggling in the office. Very un-barrister like."

"Alright, I'll see you Saturday."

"Oh Harry, what's a number I can reach you at?"

Another pause. "You know my phone has been on the fritz as of late. Some wiring problem. I'm in the process of getting a new mobile. Once I get it, I'll let you know."

"Oh. Ok."

"Talk to you later, love."

Gabby hung up the phone, feeling that there was something off about that phone explanation, but decided not to dwell on it.

* * *

><p>That night, Harry prepared his flat for visitors. Ron and Hermione told him of their intentions to come and visit and that he was obligated to entertain. He already felt somewhat bad about blowing them off the last weekend, but still very happy that he did.<p>

He altered his wards to allow Ron and Hermione entry to Apparate around the time of their estimated arrival. No sooner did he lift them, Harry heard a pop in his living room. "Harry? We're here."

"Be there in a moment."

Harry came out of his bedroom to greet Hermione with a kiss on the cheek and a man hug to Ron. Ron, who worked with Harry, had already seen the changes to his demeanor. He hadn't had a chance to ask why. Hermione, working in the Department of Mysteries researching as an Unspeakable, hadn't seen him since before the last weekend. She had heard from her husband that Harry had changed, but she didn't think it would be that visible. He seemed to radiate happiness. Such a distinct change for her normally reserved friend. She'd find out what's changed.

"Mrs. Weasley, should you really be Apparating in your condition?" Harry teased.

"Oh hush Harry. I'm not that far in my pregnancy that I can't do normal things. It's only two months."

Ron muttered to his friend, "You might as well drop it mate. I've already tried. We would still be going back and forth about it had I not given up."

Harry shook his head. "Shall we eat? Ron, I got your favorite from the Indian restaurant." Since moving into Muggle London, Harry and Hermione took the opportunity to introduce Ron to a world of different foods. While his mother's food would be his absolute favorite, Ron came to appreciate Indian food.

They all sat down and ate, catching up on family news. Ron and Hermione were always careful not to bring up a certain sister in the rehashing of news, which brought the change back to Hermione's attention.

"So…Harry…tell me. What's her name?"

Harry, mouth full of food, was caught off guard and began to choke. Ron pounded on his back to help him clear his passages. Eyes watering but breathing, Harry turned to Hermione. "What are you talking about?"

Hermione laughed. "Harry, please. Your reaction was enough to show me that there IS someone." She went into her purse and pulled out a Witch's Weekly. "Mind you, you know I don't normally read this rubbish but I picked it up after hearing the change in you. After witnessing it myself, I have to agree with the conjuncture. Who is she?"

Taking a drink of water, Harry picked up the magazine to find his picture, with him smiling, with a question scribed across it: "Who's the lucky witch?" He skimmed through the article which made suggestions that there was a new woman in his life. That a smile like that hasn't been seen since his failed engagement.

Harry closed the magazine in disgust. He looked up to his friends, who were looking at him expectantly. "What?"

"…Aren't you going to tell us?"

Harry looked away and thought for a moment. _If I tell them, then it is something that means a lot to me. Does she?_ He then thought of her smile and antics. _It is something I don't want to give up on anytime soon._ He smiled and turned back to his friends. "Alright, I'll tell you."

He told them about his meeting Gabby in the alley and their subsequent outings. Ron and Hermione couldn't help but see the excitement in their friend's face. And that slightly worried them.

"And I'll be seeing her this Saturday," he ended. Harry had learned long ago that seeking for other's acceptance was a useless endeavor. But he oddly felt that he wanted his closest friends' input on this matter. "What do you think? Hermione, I know you have some thoughts."

The married couple looked at each other and saw the same concern in each other's eyes. Ron cleared his throat. "I'm happy for you mate. Seems like Gabrielle is a great girl. But…aren't you concerned with her finding out?"

"What do you mean?"

Hermione then stepped in. "I think what Ron is trying to say is how long do you intend to keep up the Muggle charade? There's a good chance that she could catch on that something is amiss. Could you handle it? If she wigs out?"

Harry groaned and got up from his chair and stood behind it. _I don't want to hear this right now!_

Hermione understood immediately. "I know you don't want to hear this, Harry, but it is a reality you'll need to face. And there's always your position to consider. We may have put enough pressure on the Ministry to dispel pure-blood prejudice but regardless of that, I think everyone expects you to end up with a witch."

Ron pipped in. "Hermione's right, mate. There's going to be an uproar if the Lord of the most prominent houses, strongest in power and influence is with a Muggle, American to boot."

There was a pause as they looked at Harry, who had braced himself against the chair in front of him. "First of all," Harry began, "I couldn't give a damn about what those idiots are printing or speculating. I'll date whomever the bloody hell I want, witch or muggle!" He took a deep breath. "Don't you two realize how refreshing it was for her not to know me? To be asked questions about myself? Knowing nothing about me? Ever since I found I was a wizard, there's been unwanted ogling at my scar. According to her, she'd rather stare into my eyes than look at some 'old scar.' It makes it all the more special because that she sees me as a man, as Harry. Not as a potential money bank or title or power. Gabby sees me. Besides, it's only been two dates, for Merlin's sake."

Hermione stood up to comfort her friend. "Harry, we know it seems quick to jump to this but we can already see that you really like this girl. Plus, I don't think you are being fair to her. If she is as great as she is, shouldn't she get a full picture?"

Ron stood up as well and slapped his best mate on the back. "Not to mention, you might find yourself being stalked by jealous witches, trying to find out who she is. Hell, I want to meet the girl." They all laughed, easing the tension. "Just be careful. The fangirls can be the most adventurous and might take it out on her."

Harry sandwiched himself between his two friends. "I'd never let anything happen to her. I guess I'm not ready to burst the bubble yet. I like the fact that it hasn't become complicated."

Hermione nodded. "But a word of caution, ok? Better for her to hear it from you on your own terms then she find out herself."

Harry shuttered. "Let's not think like that. Gabby has enough of a left hook. I wouldn't want to give her an excuse to get in more practice." The three laughed and returned to their dinner. Days later, Harry would curse Hermione for jinxing him with her wisdom. She always seems to do that.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! It's great to hear encouragement. This one is bit longer than the others, so enjoy.

* * *

><p>Before they knew it, Saturday night had already arrived. While Harry would have loved to Apparate them back to his neighborhood, he decided to pick up Gabby and drive back. Harry was never known as a spendthrift but he did indulge himself in getting an Aston Martin DB9. It reminded him much of his Firebolt. Harry didn't feel the need to flash his wealth to Gabby but he did hope that she'd appreciate the beauty of the coupe.<p>

He arrived promptly at 7 in front of Gabby's flat and rang her doorbell. There was a shuffle behind the door and it opened to Gabby, in full makeup and a bathrobe. "Harry! I'm just about finish getting dressed. Come on in."

Harry followed her into a decent sized flat, about the same size as his own. The first floor flat had an open foyer that led into a sitting room and adjacent dining room, all of which was beside a modern kitchen. On the other side of the sitting room was another hallway which Harry assumed led to the bedroom and loo. Gabby shuffled past him in her slippers back into her bedroom. "All of my girlie stuff is done. I just need to thrown on my clothes," she called out.

Harry sat in her sitting room on her couch. "Don't worry about it. We are only a few minutes away from my neighborhood."

"Oh great. I wouldn't want to make us too late or anything."

Harry took a look around and noticed a couple of picture frames on shelves on the wall. Taking a closer look, he saw a man and woman who greatly resembled Gabby. "Gabby, are these your parents?"

"The older folks are my parents." The next picture looked like a younger version of the couple, although one was definitely Gabby and a male version of her. _Her brother, more than likely._

Harry heard clicks of heels against the floor behind him. "Ok, I'm ready. Let's go." He turned around, astonished by the beauty before him. In a black lace halter mini ruffled dress, Gabby looked straight out of the street of Madrid, Spain. She even had a red rose tied to her. The black lace contrasted so well with her cocoa skin that it gave it a slight glow. Her heels added height to her 5'6" frame, making her legs look longer. But it was enough to keep her petite to Harry's 5'11" height.

In a word, perfection.

"Harry…you hoo! Are you awake?" He was jerked out of his daydream. _Bugger! Got caught!_ Harry laughed off his embarrassment. "Goodness sake, woman. You are giving me a heart attack."

Gabby put on a sultry smile and walked towards him. When several inches from him, she turned around and put her hands on her hips. "You haven't even seen the back yet."

Harry sucked in his breath. There was no backing. The dress revealed Gabby's supply back, looking too soft to touch. He groaned, "Too hot to handle, love."

Gabby turned around laughing. "Then I guess I'll be facing you all night. However, when we start dancing, all bets are off." She grabbed her purse off her kitchen counter and looked back to him. "Ready to go?"

He tilted his head, looking at her. "Hmm not quite. Something is off."

Gabby looked herself over. "What is it?"

"Come here."

She walked back over to him and before she knew it, Harry swept her up in his embrace and gave her a sound kiss. When he finally released her and saw the dazed look in her eyes, he whispered in her ear, "You were missing my kiss on your lips. All set now." Gabby blinked for a moment before laughing heartily. She gave him a peck in the lips and they left her flat together.

As she looked up from locking her door, Gabby caught a glimpse of a silver car parked in front. "What a gorgeous car? Is it yours?"

"Yes, one of my few indulges."

"Impeccable taste."

"Thank you."

They drove for a few minutes before they arrived in front of Harry's flat. "I'm going to park at my flat since the restaurant and the club are right around the corner." They walked hand in hand into an Italian restaurant Harry had wanted to visit since he moved into the neighborhood. They weren't disappointed. The food & service was great and the couple took the opportunity to catch up on each other's week.

Gabby told him Dan and his invitation to the office mixer. She giggled as she explained how she turned down the invitation. "I stopped by his office like he had done me. I sat down, asked him how he was, etc. Then I just abruptly said, 'Oh about that mixer, sorry I'm not available. But you have a nice day.' Then I just left!"

Harry laughed along with her but was slightly concerned about Dan's persistence. He had heard about him before on their last outing. "Are you sure it wasn't anything important?"

Gabby rolled her eyes and took a sip of her wine. "Hardly. It's just an excuse for those in the law community to get together and get drunk. It'll be a feel-up field day." Harry didn't like the sound of that. Gabby then reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "Besides, why settle for a potential sleaze when I have an honest gentleman in front of me?"

Harry smiled but internally cringed at her choice of words. Hermione's words haunted him. "I'm touched but I'm hardly perfect."

"Oh gosh, I know." Harry pretended to be hurt. "You must have it out for my pride."

Gabby snickered, "You are on to my plan." She smiled at him. "No, what I mean is I know no one is perfect. God knows I'm not. But if the gentleman can shine through all the flaws, it's a chance I'll take." Harry raised her hand to his lips. "You are an amazing creature, you know that?" Gabby was thoroughly flushed by the compliment.

They finished their means and headed to the night club. Harry was a bit nervous about dancing. He had watched a couple of videos on Latin dances and even found a spell just in case if he should begin to crash and burn.

They entered the club to find a crowd already dancing heavily. Gabby grabbed Harry and headed to the bar. She gave the bartender an order Harry couldn't hear. She turned back to him and said, "It's a tradition back at home that before we start dancing, we always start with two shots of tequila.

Harry's eyes widened and Gabby laughed at his expression. "It will help you to relax."

The bartender returned with four shots of the Mexican liquor. Gabby handed one to Harry.

"Cheers."

"Cheers."

Harry had thought it would've taste a bit like firewhisky but was surprised to find it fairly smooth. "Are you ok?" asked Gabby. He nodded. Harry noticed that Gabby was already swaying her hips to the music. Her ruffled mini-dress only accentuated the movement. She leaned back against the bar and surveyed the dancers. She leaned to speak to Harry over the music. "Not to toot my own horn, but I would have to say that these dancers are on my level. Like that girl over there." Harry looked at the girl she gestured to and saw a girl moving very quickly. Her hips seemed to have a motor by itself. Gabby turned back to Harry. "But don't worry. I take tonight to be a teaching session for you. We'll take it slow."

He made a decision right there and then. He wanted her to enjoy herself and use all her skills. He would use the spell.

Harry turned to their shots still on the bar and handed one to her. "Ready?"

"Always." They tapped their glass and drank their shot. Gabby took their glasses and returned it to the bar. Harry took the opportunity to pretend to tie his shoes and cast his spell. _Latius saltatus_. He could already feel the change immediately. Harry found himself swaying to the beat and knew what steps would be effective with the style and tempo of the song.

He led Gabby to the middle of the dance floor. Gabby began to show him simple steps that would've been a problem had it not been for the spell. He followed her easily and she was pleased with the quick progress. "See that wasn't so bad," she cried over the music.

"No it wasn't," he responded in kind. "Let's try this."

She nodded. Harry took her by the hand, turned her quickly and leaned her back with her leg hooked over his. The move was done so quickly that Gabby reacted instinctively. She looked at him, astonished at how he could have done such an advanced move.

Harry waggled his eyebrows and began to dance with a grace of a dancer with years of experience. Gabby overcame her shock and matched Harry step for step. Soon enough, she was breathless from exertion and loving it. Finally, she gestured to Harry that she needed a drink. They made their way back to the bar and she asked for two additional shots.

Gabby turned to Harry and poked him in the hip. "You told me you weren't a dancer."

Harry shrugged and tried to look nonchalant. "Decided that I should brush up on my dancing before today. I wanted you to have a good time tonight."

Gabby looked at him feeling her insides turn to mush. She stepped to him, inches from his face. "Did you know you become awfully sexy when you become all thoughtful like that?" They would've met for a heated kiss if the bartender hadn't interrupted with their shots.

Harry turned his attention back to her and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why don't we finish these and head back on the floor?" She nodded and they downed the shots rather quickly to return to the floor. The music had turned to a much slower, seductive style and beat. It mirrored their mood entirely. Harry turned Gabby so that he faced her back. Gabby rested against him, moving her hips to his. They reveled in the sultry mood but could feel their own underlying desires for each other growing. Finally, Harry couldn't take it any longer and kissed her. In his kiss, Gabby could feel everything he was feeling. And she was feeling the same way.

Gasping for air, Harry looked down, "Do you want to-"

"Yes." Though not fully asked, Gabby understood Harry's intentions and wanted to be anywhere else but there.

Thinking back, Gabby couldn't exactly remember how they got to Harrry's apartment so quickly. She remembered leaving the club in a hurry and then somehow being at Harry's door. Maybe it was the tequila or perhaps it was because she was attached to his lips and had effectively wrapped herself around his hips once they got to an empty alley. She vaguely remembered Harry opening his door and making his way to his bedroom. She barely remembered taking off his clothes. Or her own clothes for that matter. Yes, it was probably the tequila.

However, what she does remember was that Harry was a fantastic host for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Gabby awoke first, not completely remembering where she was. It wasn't until she felt the breath of her bed partner behind her on her neck. Still in Harry's embrace, she turned around to watch him slumber. <em>Looks so innocent.<em> Harry's hair was completely tousled, giving Gabby a full view of his scar. His eyelashes fanned out fully over his cheeks. Even his mouth was slightly ajar, allowing him to snore softly.

_Not too quiet, but still cute_. Gabby stifled a giggle and brushed a kiss against his forehead. He stirred slightly, his ajar mouth turning into a small smile.

She slipped quietly out of his arms and bed. Gabby tried to find her clothes, but for the life of her, she couldn't find it. She did find one of Harry's Oxford shirts and slipped it on. After a quick trip to the loo, she stepped into his sitting room. _Hmm, his layout is similar to mine_. The nicely-decorate sitting room faced into the kitchen, allowing the cook to look out to their guests while working.

Gabby, wanting to make coffee for the both of them, tip-toed into the kitchen and after some fumbling, found what she need to start the coffee. She sat in the sitting room and began to look around. There were several small bookshelves around the sitting room. Wanting a closer look at his books, Gabby knelt down to the bookshelf but then was distracted by several knick-nacks on the top of the bookshelves. _What's a Secrecy Sensor?_

As she was about to pick up the Secrecy Sensor, Gabby noticed something moving out of the corner of her eye. _Was something moving on the dining table?_ She approached the table and noticed a magazine. _Witch's Weekly?_ Gabby stared at the cover for several minutes.

"Gabby?" Harry called from his bedroom.

"Harry."

"Morning, love." Harry, still with sleep in his eyes, leaned against his bedroom doorpost solely in his boxers. "It wasn't fun waking to an empty and cold bed. Care to help me warm it up again?"

Gabby hadn't moved an inch. "Harry."

She turned and pointed to his moving picture on the Witch's Weekly cover. "Who is the Boy Who Lived? Why is this magazine called Witch's Weekly? And why the hell is this picture moving?" With each question, her voice rose in pitch, close to panic.

Harry closed his eyes in defeat. He did not think this would be what he'd wake up to. He actually hoped to keep Gabby in his bedroom for a bit longer so that he could do a quick glance over. The magazine threw his cover completely. _I knew I should've burned that thing when I had the chance._ Harry raised his arms in surrender. "Gabby, love, I need you to stay calm."

"Why do you need to say that? Why would I need to be calm? What's going on, Harry?"

"Shh. I'm going to tell you, love." He led her to the couch and sat her down. "First, do you remember the song you sang me? Did you mean it?" Bewildered as to why he would ask that, she answered, "Every word." Harry's trepidation was slightly allayed. "Ok. I had hoped to keep this a secret a bit longer but there's no avoided it." He looked into her brown eyes and found her full attention.

"Gabrielle, I'm a wizard."

Gabby stared at him and then crossed her arms across her chest. "Harry, if you don't want to tell me, there's no need to play off my childhood fantasies."

"No, love. This is not a game. I'm telling you the truth." Harry stood up/ from the couch. "Hold on for a second." He returned to bedroom and returned with his wand in hand. "I don't blame you for being skeptical so it looks like I'm going to have to show you."

He pointed at several pieces of furniture. _Wingdarium leviosa_. Soon the flat was filled with floating furniture. Harry looked at Gabby. Her face showcased her bewilderment but also her fascination and amusement. He then pointed his wand at the furniture and put them down. He called the magazine to him with an _Accio_ charm. Before Gabby could do anything, Harry set it aflame, leaving only ashes.

"I only want you to get information from me, not that drivel."

Gabby just looked at him with wonder and amusement. Harry then casted a _Mobilicorpus_ spell on her to bring her from the couch to him. Gabby found herself floating in the air and then standing before Harry. Not one word had been uttered.

Harry, feeling anxious, said, "Well, Gabby, say something."

"You are a wizard…you…" Gabby began to pace back and forth, looking at him and then muttering to herself. Still anxious, Harry still could appreciate the view of her in his shirt. _She really does have fantastic legs._ Gabby ran a hand through her hair. "Harry," she stopped pacing. She stared at him and then threw herself into his arms and kissed him. Surprised, Harry responded. She quickly pulled away and muttered, "You kissed me back. It's real. This is not a dream."

Harry chuckled breathlessly. "No, it is not a dream."

Gabby stepped out of his embrace. "I'm assuming there's a story, right?"

He nodded. "It'll take awhile to explain everything."

She shrugged. "It's Sunday. Don't have to go into the office today. I have time and I really want to hear this." She looked him up and down. "However, I need you to put on a shirt or something. I can't focus."

Harry laughed and took her into his arms. "So you aren't freaking out or anything?" She thought for a minute. "If anything, I'm intrigued. A world of what I thought was fiction is suddenly before me. I want to learn more." Harry was relieved and kissed her with such abandon that it left them both gasping for air. He rested his forehead against hers. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you."

Donning on a t-shirt, Harry returned to sit down with Gabby on the couch to start at his beginning. How he was left on the Dursley's doorstep, being told that his parents were drunks and then finding out about being a wizard, and a famous one at that. As he got into his adventures of his first year, Harry heard Gabby's stomach grumble in protest.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Gosh, you cook too! What can't you do?"

Harry shrugged and said, "I really can't dance without magic?"

"What? Last night you used magic? Why?"

"I told you. I wanted you to enjoy yourself instead of teaching me."

Gabby got ready to say something else but stopped. "I guess I'll be cross with you later," she muttered.

Harry continued his tale as he cooked. He described his first and second year adventures with Ron and Hermione. Gabby gasped and tut'ed at the appropriate time but never interrupted. By the time he got into his third year, they had already finished their egg and bangers. Just before Harry could explain his fourth year, an owl swooped in bearing a message from the Ministry. Gabby jumped in her seat at the sight.

"Don't panic. Remember that this is the way we contact each other."

"I know, I just didn't expect it."

Harry opened the note and read it quickly. Gabby watched Harry's face turn pensive. "Is everything alright?"

"No. It seems that I'm needed at the Ministry of Magic."

"I'd love to learn about the organization and laws."

"It's nothing interesting, love."

"Hello! I'm a lawyer. Law is my life."

Harry smirked. "Oops. Almost forgot." He crumbled up the note. "I'm sorry, Gabby, but I need to get to the Auror department."

"Auror?"

"Our version of the police force."

"Ah, so you weren't fibbing about being a police officer." Gabby stood from her seat. "We can finish this later, right?"

Harry stood from his seat as well. "Only if you want to."

"Absolutely."

"Then we'll continue another time. I need to get dressed."

Gabby then remembered. "Hey, I would like to too but I can't find my dress anywhere or my under things."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Hold on a second." He grabbed his wand and muttered a spell. Instantly her clothes appeared in his hand. She took them from him. "What happened to them?"

"Well in my haste, I sort of Banished them."

Gabby stared at him for a minute and burst out laughing. "Harry Potter, I think you just made my life 10x more interesting."

Harry gave her a soft smile. "Funny. I'd say the same thing about you."

They both quickly changed. Gabby ogled at Harry's Auror robe. "Seems like a blast from the past, don't you think?" He nodded. "We're still back in the last century, I'm afraid." He took her by the waist. "Come on. I'll take you back to your place."

"How?"

Harry grinned. "Hold on tight."

Gabby suddenly felt the twisting sensation of Apparating. Within a blink, she found herself in her sitting room.

"That…that was wicked."

Harry chuckled. "Love, you've seen nothing." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll contact you when I can." With a turn and pop, he was gone.

Gabby sat on her couch, still in bewilderment about the day's development. Maury greeted his mistress by resting his head on her knee. She absent-mindedly rubbed his ears. "Ma-Ma, if you only knew the night and morning I have had."

She jerked at the feeling of her mobile vibrating in her purse. It was her mother. She answered automatically, "Hi Mom."

"Hi sweetie! How's London treating my baby?"

Gabby rose and headed to her bedroom. "London's magically, Mom. Simply magically."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Please continue to review! It gives me more energy to get the chapters out faster! :)

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday and Gabby still hadn't heard from Harry. She sat in her office Tuesday thinking of every potential scenario as to why he hadn't contacted her yet.<p>

_Maybe he's still busy with whatever emergency there was. Dealing with bad guys? Are they bad wizards? What if he got hurt? Gosh, there's no way for me to check either! Where do wizards go to when they get hurt? ...or maybe he's avoiding me. What if he regrets telling me the biggest secret of his life? If that is the case, then I never want to see him again! ...do I?_

"Ms. Peters?" Her secretary knocked on her door and startled her out of her self-induced panic. "There's a gentleman here looking for a lawyer to speak to but he insists that he must speak to you."

Gabby wrinkled her brow. _Hmm well, can't hurt to see him. At least it will keep me busy._

"All right. Send him in."

She began to clear her desk of documents when she heard her secretary step out the doorway. "Right this way, sir." Still putting things away, she directed him into a chair. "I'll be right there with you, Mr…?

"Potter. Harry Potter."

Gabby froze in her organizing and looked at the eyes she had been worrying about just moments ago.

"For goodness sake, Harry!" She put her hands on her hips. "I have half a mind to wring your neck! I've been worried sick about you."

Harry had the decency to look somewhat guilty. "I'm sorry, Gabby. The department has been in a state of flux due to some new criminal activity. It's hard to use technology in the wizarding world. I haven't had a chance to return to my flat until this morning."

She stared at him, contemplating, when she dropped her arms from her hips. She was satisfied with his explanation.

"I do have something for you." Harry leaned in so that he was close to her desk. He pulled out his wand and muttered _Orchideous. _Orange orchids flew out of Harry's wand and was caught with his other hand.

Gabby, unable to resist, giggled in delight. "That's a cute party trick, especially for the ladies." Harry handed her the flowers with a wink. She sniffed them and sighed. "Fine. I won't throttle you today. I'll save it for later." She then looked Harry over. "Are you alright?"

"Never better." Gabby could see that the statement was a complete lie. The bags underneath his eyes said enough. But she could see it wasn't the time or the place for discussion.

"So other than making amends for your hectic lifestyle, anything else bring you to my place of work?"

"Yes actually. To ensure that you don't have plans for tonight. I'd like to continue where we left off."

Gabby had some work that would require some extra hours of work, but she'd gladly put it off to tomorrow. "I think I can pencil you in," she teased.

"Fantastic!" Harry beamed. "I'll pick you up from your place."

Gabby lowered her voice. "Your normal way or my normal way?"

Harry lowered his voice as well. "Which do you prefer?" She smiled. "I actually enjoyed your way but I just had a thought. Why don't you come over and I'll cook? I haven't really had a chance to really use my kitchen to its fullest potential."

Harry seemed surprised but pleased. "Alright. What time?"

"7:30 is fine."

"Ok. I'll see you tonight."

She got up from her desk to lead him to the door. Before she could open it, he grabbed her hand. "Wait, not yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think you'd want an audience for this." Harry slowly pulled her towards him and gave her a sweet kiss. Gabby was tempted to pull him in for a deeper one but remembered that she was at work. By the end of the kiss, they both had dopey smiles. She turned around away from him and opened the door. "Come on, you."

Gabby opened the door and purposely made a show of shaking Harry's hand. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. I'll be in contact with you shortly."

Harry caught on to the ruse. "Yes, thank you, Ms. Peters." He walked away with Gabby watching with a small smile on her face.

What she didn't realize was that she too was being watched from afar.

* * *

><p>Harry took a moment to look himself over. He hoped he didn't look as tired as he felt. It had been a rough 72 hours at the Ministry. New development about the new Death Eaters really came to light Sunday morning. Two Aurors on the early morning watch answered sirens that great deals of magic had occurred in a large Muggle community. It soon was followed by distress calls that described an uncontrollable fire had hit several houses in a small Muggle village several miles outside of Ottery St. Catchpole. It takes several wizards to put the fire finally out.<p>

A team of Aurors found the remains of Muggles inside the several homes that had been burned down. However, their remains also showed signs of torture and rape. Some of the bodies had been dismembered. It was quite a horrific scene, one Harry wouldn't forget anytime soon. It seemed that this new group wanted to make a name for themselves and was trying to do it fast.

What's worse is that any potential bystander was found dead. An entire village had been decimated. The Muggle media, through the help of magic, called it a wildfire that was fed by the lack of rain and the dry heat. Those not burned had been deemed to have died of asphyxiation. Harry knew that he had to find who these murderers were and had to do it quickly.

He rubbed his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be another mentally scaring day. _At least I can have a relatively quiet evening with Gabby_. He checked himself over and saw that he was presentable. Checking his watch, Harry turned out and Apparated into Gabby's flat.

Gabby, in her kitchen, was startled by the sudden pop. She turned around to see Harry smiling at her, all fatigue forgotten.

"Good Lord Harry! You scared me!"

"You'll get used to the popping."

"Hmm, I better or I might end up with palpitations forever." Gabby put the ladle down and greeted Harry with a short kiss. "Some wine?" He nodded. She handed him a glass that was waiting for him. Before stepping back into the kitchen, she turned on her stereo. Soft jazz was playing the background. "The food is just about ready."

Harry sniffed the aroma and sat on the couch. "Smells wonderful. Love the music too."

"Thanks. It's my version of chicken marsala. And the music is my "relax after work" mix." Though he couldn't see her, Harry could hear the smile in her voice. He took a sip of his wine when he felt something at his ankle. At his feet was a dark brown cat with white patches on his ear and his tail.

"Well hello there." Harry bent over and scratched Maury's head. The car immediately began to purr. Gabby exited the kitchen with two plates in hand. Noticing where Harry's attention was diverted, she smiled at the interaction.

"I see that you and Maury have gotten acquainted."

"Oh yes, we're already fast friends."

"Hmm, I wouldn't get too excited. Maury will purr at anything if they scratch behind his ear. Get over here, Mister. Your food is getting cold."

The two sat at Gabby's dining table and ate comfortable silence. Harry immediately appreciated the warm meal. Cold sandwiches on the field could only go so far. Gabby surveyed him, noticing a weariness in him. _He's probably beat after the emergency he's had. I won't push him today._ Gabby had a feeling that whatever else he had to say about his memories wouldn't be warm and fuzzy.

"So tell me, Harry, what are you best memories?" She took a sip of her wine. "You can tell a lot about a person from what makes them happy?"

Harry took his last bite and sat back in his chair. "Hmm let me think for a moment." Gabby got up to fill their glasses in the kitchen. "What is your best memory?" he called out. Harry didn't notice the sad wistful smile on Gabby's face as she replenished their wine. "It would have to be getting here to London."

"Really? Why?"

Gabby returned to the table with their glasses. "Don't try to turn this on me. I asked you a question. Come on and get comfortable on the couch with me." Harry followed her and sat down with a huff.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much."

"Ok, some of your best memories. Go."

Harry thought for a moment and began to smile. "One has to be learning that I was a wizard."

Gabby nodded. "It got you away from the Dursleys. What's another one?"

"It would have to be flying next."

Gabby's eyes glittered with excitement. "What's it like, flying a broomstick?"

"Gabby," Harry gushed. "It is the most freeing thing in the world. Like nothing can touch you."

"You can be free from everything." Gabby understood that need. "I'd love to see you fly," she said with a smile.

Harry looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I'll do you one better. I'll take you up." She looked at him wide-eyed. "Can you really, even though I'm a Muggle?" (Harry explained the difference to her during his last explanation.) Harry grabbed her hand and put it on his knee. "As long as I am there, of course you can."

Gabby inched closer to him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "I like the sound of that." They enjoyed another comfortable silence when Gabby spoke up. "Harry, I know you wanted to continue your story tonight but I think we are both a bit beat. You could always tell me another time."

Harry gave her a one-arm hug, bringing her almost on top of him. "Is my fatigue that obvious?"

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm just observant."

Harry chuckled, relaxing into the couch. "Thank you, Gabs." She turned in his embrace and looked at him in the eye. "Anytime, love. Anytime." They relaxed into each other and listen to the soft music in the background. Neither one could deny the overwhelming peace they felt. And soon enough they succumbed to their day and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sometime in the middle of the night, Gabby awoke to find themselves still on the couch. She turned to Harry who was still sleeping but slept at an odd angle on the couch. She shook him gently. "Harry, babe, you need to wake up."<p>

Jerking away, Harry mumbled and fell right back asleep. Seeing how out of it he was, Gabby woke him again and dragged him to her bedroom. Harry instantly fell back asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. She chuckled softly, changed to a t-shirt and shorts and fell asleep beside him.

Harry awoke early the next morning, confused as to where he was. Until he noticed Gabby sleeping next to him. He could even hear her snore softly. _And she said I snored._ Harry rested his head on his hand and watched her sleeping form. He was surprised. He had braced himself for a rough night due to the images of the burned village. But he had no dreams.

He watched her sleep peacefully. She seemed so angelic. It almost made her child-like. Harry suddenly felt a great sense of protectiveness rise within him. _I really don't want any harm to come to this girl. She's just too…sweet._ Harry continued to gaze at her features, her almond-shape eyes, her pert lips. Staring at her lips, he couldn't help but place a kiss on the side of her mouth. Her face twitched, forming a small smile. Harry felt himself smile. _I really like that smile of hers too._

Gabby must have felt Harry's scrutiny because she began to awake. She found Harry looking down at her smiling.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter."

"Good morning, Ms. Peters. You'll have to excuse the intrusion but it seems I've lost my way to my bed."

She smirked. "You were pretty incoherent last night. I just thought you shouldn't be popping in and out of places while under the influence."

"True, who knows where I could end up. Though it seems that I didn't so too bad. I landed in a rather comfortable bed." Harry grabbed her closer by the waist. "With a rather fetching woman. Maybe I should make a habit of this."

Gabby laughed and pushed him away. "Did you sleep well?"

He nodded. "Thank you."

She smiled in return. "You're welcome." Gabby took a quick glance at her alarm clock. It was still relatively early. She stretched and got out of bed. "Let's see if we can get you some breakfast, Mr.-" She stopped at the sound of Harry sucking in his breath. Harry couldn't remove his eyes from her. Her t-shirt strained against her chest, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her shorts were the most delicious thing Harry had ever seen. Cut off slightly underneath the buttocks, the backside had "Juicy" written across it.

"Gabby, on second thought, I have a better idea. Come here, it's a secret."

Not understanding his sudden change, or his innuendo, she returned to her bed and sat down. "What's up?"

Harry tackled her to the bed and whispered, "How about we just stay in bed and enjoy each other's company a bit more?"

And they did just that and they did enjoy themselves. However, time ran away with them and soon the couple found themselves scrabbling for their clothes.

"Ugh, why did you convince me to stay in bed?" Gabby exclaimed as she tore into her closet looking for her work clothes.

"Because you find me irresistible?" Harry asked as he threw on his shoes and shirt.

"Yeah, yeah. Something like that," she grumbled. Finished dressing, Harry gave Gabby a short kiss. "I'll give you a call soon. Oh, and keep Saturday and Sunday open." With a pop, he was gone.

_If only I could make such an exit_, she mused. Gabby quickly set for the loo to head to work.

* * *

><p>The Auror department at the Ministry was busy with activity, still stemming from the Muggle village fire.<p>

"From what we know, there seems to have been at least four or five wizards there. We found traces of magical signatures left over in each home." Harry debriefed his team that was assigned to the incident. "As each signature is each home, we can surmise that they went as a group to mutilate the Muggles and then burn the entire village.

"We don't have enough to do a cross-check with known Death Eaters at large, but we are led to believe that this is a new group of Death Eaters. While the known ones weren't any better, they weren't ones to rape. This new group were never under Voldemort's rule but are imitators who want to make a name for themselves. Until they announce themselves, we will call them the 'Next Generation.'

"I want you all to begin hitting the pavement. Use any contact you have to find out anything about this group. I'd rather get them first before they do anymore damage. You'll get your sector assignments later on today. You are dismissed."

The conference room emptied, leaving Harry and Ron still sitting at the conference room table. Harry eyed Ron. "What's up?"

Ron got up and sat next to his best friend. "You were late this morning."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "You were late this morning," Ron continued. "Plus you had this goofy look on your face which I instantly recognized. You had a very good night last night."

Harry began shuffling his papers, trying to leave. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Ron laughed. "Come off it, Harry. We haven't had a chance to talk since our dinner last week. Out with it, man! Did you have a good night?"

Harry looked around and lowered his voice. "Not here. Let's go to my office." They made for his office quickly. Harry casted a _Muffliato_ charm for privacy.

Ron was eager for details. "Well?"

"It was more of a good morning, really."

"No kidding! You two already at it?"

"You wouldn't believe it."

Harry told him about their outing Saturday into Sunday's confession into last night's dinner into this morning's activity.

Ron whistled. "So she really knows everything?"

"Well as much as I've told her thus far. She's really curious about it all. She even wants to learn wizarding laws.

Ron made a face. "She and Hermione would get along swimmingly. They could go on and on about that stuff forever."

"Which brings me to what I wanted to ask you. What are you and Hermione doing this weekend?"

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, Saturday, we don't have anything planned. For Sunday, Mum invited us to dinner. Actually, she wanted me to extend the invitation to you as well."

Harry paused for a moment. "I was hoping that the four of us could spend the day together on Saturday and help Gabby get better acquainted. That way, Sunday, things won't be too crazy for her at dinner."

"You want to bring her to the Burrow? Won't that be a bit much for her?" Ron asked, wide-eyed.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not worried about the shock. If anything, she'll be thrilled to experience wizarding life.

Ron chuckled and patted his friend on the back. "You really care about her."

Harry looked at him. "I do. She's that little bit of normal in my seemingly complicated life."

"I can't wait to meet her, mate."

"She's a character."

"Then she'll fit right in."


	8. Chapter 8

Gabby woke up mentally exhausted Saturday morning muttering how she absolutely detested her supervisor Dan.

In an effort to make her work during the weekend, Dan impossibly assigned her Thursday a project that had to be completed by Monday morning. Thoroughly ticked by his attempt to make her work weekends and derail her plans, she worked non-stop for 48 hours completing the project. She smugly placed the project on Dan's desk and returned to her flat, collapsing on her bed.

Gabby stayed in bed and stared at her ceiling. _I'm already depriving sleep for this Potter fellow. He better appreciate this._

Her mobile began ringing and vibrate on her nightstand. Gabby knew that the only people who would call her at this hour would be her family. She answered it automatically, "Hi Mom."

"Mom, huh? I was hoping to be called Dad sometime in life."

Gabby smiled. "Sorry about that. My mother normally calls me at this time. I didn't bother to look at the ID."

"Well I won't keep you on the phone too long if you are expecting her call. I just wanted to check if we are still on this weekend."

"Sure are. What do you have planned?"

"I wanted to get your feet wet and get you acquainted with the wizarding world."

Gabby sat upright quickly. "Really? What are we doing?"

Harry laughed at her enthusiasm. "Well I wanted to make a side trip first and then spend the day with Ron and Hermione. Maybe we together can fill you in about our shenanigans."

She got out of bed and made for her closet. "That sounds fantastic. What time are you popping in?"

"In an hour?"

"Tight but doable."

"Ok, see you in a bit."

Gabby ran for the loo and quickly showered. As she got dressed, her mother called. She put on the speaker.

"Mom, hi!"

"Hi sweetie. You sound like you are running around."

"I am. I'm getting ready to go out with Harry."

"Harry, that guy you met with 2-3 weeks ago?"

"The very same."

"You two seem to have hit it off very quickly. Maybe too quickly."

"Mom, don't start."

"Sweetie, I'm just being cautious. What do you really know about him? What if he is a gambler, or a spendthrift? Who knows what he really does!"

Gabby sighed in irritation. She sat her at vanity to apply her makeup. "Mom, I don't have all the answers but I don't think it's fair to judge him before knowing all the facts."

"I just don't want you to get hurt again. It hasn't been too long since-"

Gabby cut her mother off. "Please…Please don't bring it up, Mom. Can't this be a pleasant conversation without bringing my spirits down so early in the morning?"

She could hear her mother sigh on the other side. "Ok. Ok…Is he at least cute?"

Unable to hold it in, Gabby laughed softly. "Mooooom!"

"Hey, inquisitive mothers want to know."

Gabby rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mom, he is very handsome. And sweet. I think you'll like him." She then heard Harry calling her name in the other room. _Cripes! I didn't hear him pop in._ "I'll be out in a minute," she called. Gabby released the speaker and put the mobile to her ear. "Mom, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too."

Gabby stepped out of her bedroom to see Harry sitting on her couch in a t-shirt and jeans. She was happy that she picked her denim jumpsuit to wear.

"Morning, love."

"Morning, handsome." They greeted each other with a perfunctory kiss. "Been here long?"

"Not long, just heard you saying goodbye to your mother."

_Whew!_ Gabby focused on their trip and asked Harry excitedly, "So what's our side trip?"

Harry held her close as he said, "We're going to visit a special someone." With a turn and pop, they were gone.

* * *

><p>Harry steadied Gabby as they landed in the front of Andromeda's home. Gabby took in the large estate and whispered, "Are we visiting a wizard millionaire?"<p>

Harry shook his head. "Andromeda is not a millionaire." He knocked on the front door. "But she does come from an old wizarding family."

"Is that a big deal?"

Harry snorted at the innocence of the question. "More than you know."

Andromeda smiled as she opened the door. "Harry! My, it has been awhile." Harry gave Andromeda a friendly hug. "Yes, it has. I'm sorry." Andromeda shrugged. "We understand. But I will tell you, he had been in a state since he heard that you were visiting this morning," Harry grinned. "I can't wait to see him too." He turned to Gabby and placed an arm around her waist to bring her forward. "This is my dear friend, Gabrielle Peters. Gabby, this is Andromeda Tonks."

Gabby put her hand out for a handshake. "Please call me Gabby. I only hear Gabrielle when I'm in trouble."

Andromeda laughed and shook Gabby's hand. "Nice to meet you Gabby. Harry doesn't normally bring visitors here so this is a treat."

_Is that so?_ Gabby thought happily and smiled. Harry looked around and asked, "Where's Teddy?"

Andromeda ushered them into a sitting room. Gabby gazed at the old architecture and was amazed at how it was possible for the home to look so old but still maintain a new feel. "Teddy!" Andromeda called. "Your visitor is here!"

Gabby heard running upstairs which brought her attention to a side staircase by the entrance to the sitting room. A young boy ran down the stairs and made for the sitting room. "Uncle Harry! You're here!"

Gabby felt her heart stop. The boy looked like a carbon copy of Harry. Spitting image from the messy black hair to striking green eyes. _Oh my Lord, he has a son. He never told me he has a son._ She remained transfixed on the boy as he launched himself into Harry's arm and began to ask millions of questions, none of which Gabby full heard. She could barely control the tirade of emotions she was feeling.

"Alright, Teddy, alright. Before I give you anything, there's a friend of mine I'd like to meet."

Gabby snapped out of her haze when she felt Harry's hand on her wrist. She automatically placed a smile on her face. "Hi there, little man. My name is Gabby. What's yours?"

The young Harry look-a-like stood proudly before Gabby and said, "My name is Teddy."

Harry knelt down to Teddy's level and said, "Teddy, how about showing Gabby your real face? Don't you want her to get to know the real you?"

Before she could ask what Harry meant, Teddy's face shifted into a boy with brown hair, brown eyes and a mischievous smile. Before she could be anymore amazed, Andromeda stepped in. "Teddy, don't you have something to show your godfather?"

"Oh yea!" Teddy raced into the next room. "Wait 'til I show you what I made."

Harry leaned in to Gabby and whispered, "Teddy's a Metamorphmagus. They can change their appearance at will. Anytime I visit, he shifts to look like my son."

Finally the information penetrated her fog. _Teddy is Harry's godson. _Gabby felt herself began to relax and beamed. "He's quite adorable."

"He's the greatest."

Teddy ran back into the room. "Uncle Harry, look. I drew a picture of you. Come with me." He grabbed Harry's hand and headed back into what appeared to be his playroom. Andromeda smiled at Gabby, "I guess we should follow them." Andromeda led Gabby into the next room. The room was filled with toys, many of which Gabby had never seen before. "My goodness, you have a lot of toys here, Teddy," Gabby commented.

Teddy looked up from the drawing he was explaining to his uncle. "Uncle Harry got me them." Gabby gave Harry a surprised look. _He got him ALL of these? It must have cost thousands of dollars!_

Teddy returned to his explanation. "See, Uncle Harry? I drew you, me and Grandma outside."

Harry ruffled his godson's hair. "That is a great picture. Isn't Gabby?"

Happy to be included, Gabby looked on. "It was done very well, little man. I wish I could draw like that."

Liked being called a "man," Teddy puffed his chest. "Thanks. You know, I could draw you too, Gabby."

"You want to draw me?"

Teddy nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! We're friends, aren't we?"

Gabby felt herself truly smile. "Of course we are. Where would you like me to pose for me?"

Teddy thought for a moment, "Hmm, how about you sit right there and I'll sit here?"

The two became fast friends, never noticing Harry's or Andromeda's disappearance. As she posed, Gabby saw the opportunity to ask Teddy questions. "So tell me, little man. You live here with your grandma?"

Teddy, immersed in his drawing, answered absent-mindedly, "Uh huh. Just me and grandma."

Almost afraid of the answer, Gabby asked, "Mom and Dad on vacation?"

Teddy didn't miss a beat and continued drawing. "No, mum and dad died in the war. Grandma and Uncle Harry told me that they were heroes. I always ask Uncle Harry for stories about the war but he never tells me." He looked up at Gabby. "Have you ever been in a war?"

Startled, she replied, "No, little man. I haven't." She scooted closer to him and leaned in. "But you know what, my uncles have fought in wars."

"They did?"

"Yes and let me tell you, the people who fight to protect are the bravest people in the world. Like your mom and dad."

Teddy's eye glittered with pride. "And like Uncle Harry."

She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Exactly. Like your Uncle Harry." Teddy seemed satisfied with the answer and returned to his drawing. After a few moments, he cried, "All done!" He handed Gabby the drawing.

Gabby looked it over. "I must say, this has to be the best drawing of myself I have ever seen in my life. Can I keep it?" Teddy nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you!" Gabby gave him a kiss on the cheek, his ears turning red. "Shall we go and show this to Grandma and Uncle Harry?"

They left the playroom and headed to the sitting room. They found Harry and Andromeda talking softly. Teddy ran into the room. "Grandma! I drew a picture of Gabby!"

"Yes he did," Gabby chimed in. "I think it may be his best one yet!" Harry and Andromeda peered over Gabby's shoulders to take a look. "It is lovely, Teddy," Andromeda said. She turned to Harry and Gabby. "Harry tells me you haven't had breakfast yet. Let's all have some tea."

They all adjourned outside to the patio where Andromeda had set up tea and other pastries. They enjoyed the food together with the sunshine. Teddy made it a point to sit next to his new friend. "Gabby, "Andromeda began, "Harry tells me you are a Muggle and it's your first visit to the wizarding world. What do you think?"

Teddy looked up from his tea wide-eyed. "Are you really a Muggle? I've never met one before!"

Gabby looked at him and smiled. "Yes I am, Teddy." She returned to Andromeda. "I honestly think it is fantastic, what little I have seen so far."

Harry gave her wink. "Oh don't worry. You'll be seeing much more this weekend."

"Well I hope you enjoy yourself dear. You have a fine guide with you." Andromeda then stage-whispered, "Besides, if he doesn't show you everything you want to see, you could always come to me."

"Me too!" Teddy piped in. "Well can't really do magic, but I want to help too!" They laughed at the boy's antics and continued to make small talk. Gabby answered some of Andromeda's questions about American and the Muggle world as Harry and Teddy abandoned their food to play on the lawn. The ladies watched the boys rump around when Andromeda said softly, "I wasn't joking early."

"I'm sorry?"

"Harry's never brought anyone else here before. He loves Teddy very much and tries to shield him from any more heartache. I could see why he would bring you."

Gabby looked at the boys playing. "If you don't mind me asking, can you tell me about Teddy's parents?"

Andromeda sipped her tea. "My daughter and her husband fought alongside Harry in the last war. They valiantly protected the world that you see here from Voldemort. Harry, being Harry, has felt guilty about their deaths. Mainly because Teddy reminds him of himself." Gabby nodded. Harry had told her about how his parents had died protecting him.

Andromeda continued, "So he's made it his personal business to be the best godfather to Teddy."

Gabby reached over and squeezed Andromeda's hand. "Look like you both have done a great job of raising Teddy. He's truly adorable." Harry huffed back onto the patio with Teddy on his shoulders. _He's going to be a great father someday._

Harry lowered Teddy to the ground. "I don't want to end the party but we do have to get going."

Teddy began to pout. "Awww! Do you and Gabby have to leave?"

"I'm afraid so, mate." Harry ruffled his hair. Teddy stomped and sat in a chair grumpily.

Gabby stood from her chair and knelt before Teddy. "It's never goodbye, little man. It's just ta-ta for now. Tell you what? I'm leaving a 'hello' with you."

"Leaving a hello?"

"That's right. I'll be coming back for my 'hello' so take care of it."

Teddy smiled and nodded. "OK." Harry gave Teddy a bear hug and everyone said their goodbyes or "hellos." Teddy even gave Gabby a hug. She could feel Harry looking her over as they made their way out the door. They Apparated a few feet outside of Ron and Hermione's cottage. Harry took Gabby's hand. "We need to walk a bit to get there."

They walked in silence for a few moments when Harry asked, "What did you think of Teddy?"

Gabby stopped walking and looked at him. "Honest to goodness truth?"

"Please."

She sighed. "Well…when I first saw him, I really thought he was your son." He nodded and let her continue. "I was at first furious, probably a bit jealous…ok a lot jealous. It was like you shared such a bond with another woman, almost like cheating. I didn't like it. Then I saw how excited he was to see you. Then I was angry with you. It became clear that you didn't see him often enough. I mean he was falling over himself to get to you. Then I didn't see a mother and that was really when I wanted to tear into something. Where's the boy's mother? Such a sweet boy deserves a mother to love him and protect him. I wanted to rip you and this unknown woman apart."

Gabby then looked anywhere but at Harry. "Then I learned the truth. He wasn't your son and his mother died protecting him. And … that you love that little boy very much. That you would do anything to give him a loving environment." She finally found the courage to look at Harry. "For some reason, as I watched you play with Teddy, I couldn't have been prouder of you. Or any more touched."

Emotions had been enflamed while Gabby spoke and they both felt the need for comfort. The two met in the middle for intense impassioned kiss. Normally after visiting Teddy, Harry would feel such guilt because of the reminder of Tonk's and Lupin's death. But having Gabby there made the trip much easier and less burdensome.

After they separated, Gabby swatted Harry on the arm.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"For not telling me where we going. A heads-up would've been nice."

"Ah yes, but this was a learning experience for me, too."

"How so?"

"You let me in. I got to be in your head for awhile."

Gabby put her hands on her hip. "Alright, mister. No more mind games. We are REALLY meeting Ron and Hermione, right?"

Harry chuckled and took her hand to begin walking again. "Yes we are. Their home is right down this way."

* * *

><p>AN: I thought to stop it there. But another chapter should be in the works shortly! R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Enjoy the quick turn around with this chapter! R&R as always!

* * *

><p>Harry and Gabby continued their way down a hill until they reached a small cottage. Gabby noticed that it was pretty secluded from anyone else. <em>Probably to keep themselves safe<em>. Harry rang the door while Gabby fussed making sure everything was in place.

A bright-eyed bushy-haired woman answered the door. "Harry, you're here!" Hermione turned to Gabby. "You must be Gabby. Harry told me so much about you."

Gabby was met with a handshake. "Nice to meet you too. Harry's told me much about you as well."

"Come on in. We were about to sit down for lunch and tea."

They entered into what looked to be a normal parlor room but for a couple of the instruments Harry had were placed around the room. Several pictures were moving about, some of just Ron and Hermione, others of family members Gabby imagined. There was also an owl hooting softly in his cage along with several bookcases in every corner of the room. While the bookcases seemed to be over the brim with books and bit unstable, the magic holding them together was unshakeable.

Gabby took in her surroundings. "So this is wizard's household?"

Hermione laughed. "Well, not so much. I am Muggle born so there's a mix here and there."

She walked over to the stairs. "Ron," she called up. "Harry and Gabby are here."

Footsteps were heard and a ginger-haired man bounded down the stairs with a similar built as Harry but taller which gave him a leaner look. "Gabby, is it? I'm Ron, nice to finally meet you."

They shook hands. "Likewise, Ron. Harry's told me about your adventures." Gabby turned to Hermione. "My dear, I have to ask you. How did you end up with these two troublemakers?"

They all laughed. Hermione crossed her arms. "You know, Gabby, I ask myself that everyday." She motioned for the kitchen. "Come on in and get some lunch."

In the kitchen, Gabby saw several pots cleaning themselves and a teapot putting itself out for tea. She also saw that the sandwiches for lunch were making themselves. _Fantastic, if only I could…_

They sat down and began to eat. Ron proceeded to ask Gabby about herself. "Tell us about you and the States. Never been there myself."

"Well, I'm a lawyer, er…barrister. I'm doing a new firm assignment for a year."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "I've always wanted to learn about America's system. I wanted to see what we could use in our rebuilding." This launched a discussion between the four of them about the differences between the Muggle and wizard legal system. Gabby and Hermione went at it, basically into a full debate. The men wisely chose not to get involved. Their discussion, at times heated, ended with them Gabby conceding that she didn't know enough about the wizarding world to make a decision.

Hermione stood from her hair. "Then I shall educate you. I have a wonderful book upstairs I can loan you."

Gabby stood as well. "That would be great. Actually, I'd like to learn more history as well if you don't mind. It looks like I'll be playing catch up for awhile."

With a discrete look to Harry for approval, Hermione grabbed Gabby's hand. "Gentleman, we'll be back shortly. I'm sure you can clean lunch up."

"Gabby, make sure Hermione doesn't get lost in her books. We won't see her for days," Ron joked.

Gabby shrugged and bit her lip. "Well, if she is anything like me, you might have to send an S.O.S. for the both of us." Couple of giggles and laughs later, they went up the stairs. The men quickly cleaned the dishes. As they put them away, Harry asked, "What do you think?"

"She's gorgeous, mate. Well done there! She's also smart as a whip. She and Hermione will get along great." Ron smiled. "She's great. I just hope her non-magic doesn't bother her."

Harry thought about that for a minute. "That has yet to be seen. She has only visited Andromeda's house so far. She hasn't really be exposed."

"You brought her to Andromeda's? That's a change, Harry. Why take her there?"

"I wanted to test her with Teddy for two reasons. One being her reaction to such an odd form of magic but also her reaction to Teddy in general."

Ron crossed his arms and leaned against the sink. "How did she do?"

Harry looked at his friend and smiled. "She barely made a noise about Ted's change and she ultimately became upset because she thought Ted was an abandoned child. I thought she would've been mad because I didn't tell her about him."

Ron snickered. "Already fearing her wrath?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, she doesn't hit like a girl, that's for sure." They laughed.

Ron threw his dish towel to the side. He looked up Harry with a glint of mischief. "Hey you up for a round of Quidditch? I have a feeling the girls are going to be awhile." Harry pulled out his pocket a shrunken broomstick. "Thought you'd never ask. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Hermione led Gabby to her large library upstairs by her bedroom. Gabby thought the bookshelves down stairs had a large amount of books. This room could be the Library of Congress! "Hermione, can I live here? I promise to be good."<p>

Hermione laughed. "Sorry, dear. I think Ron can only tolerate one person hiding in here all the time. Now let's see what book we shall get you."

"Can I get a book about the entire wizarding world's history? I'm assuming that it's much larger than England."

Hermione nodded. "Much. There's a wizarding school in Salem, you know."

"Ah ha! I knew it. There's no way all those stories didn't have some truth to them."

"Yes, but the whole witch-burning them was a joke. If they did actual catch a real witch or wizard, they really didn't burn. They probably pretend to burn but placed a cooling spell on themselves and Apparate out.

Gabby shook her head. "That's it, isn't? That's why you've secreted off. We Muggles would just continue to harass you." She looked at some book titles. "That's quite a shame, really. I'd really love to learn about this world."

Hermione critically looked Gabby over. "Gabby, how are you dealing with all this?"

Gabby looked at her and thought for a moment. "Many things at once, I guess. First being wonder. Never in my wildest dreams did I think this was possible. I'm elated because I get a chance to learn and experience it. I'm also very curious. I want to know everything so I'm not out the loop anymore. And…humbled."

"Humbled?"

"Yes, because even when you think you know everything, something is thrown at you and you are left feeling arrogant. This all has been very humbling."

_Harry was right. She is very interesting._ Hermione tried another angle. "Also there's the adventure of it as well, with Harry being famous and all."

Gabby picked up exactly where she was going. "I guess that may be true, but I really like him when he was just a regular police officer. As a matter of fact, he is still one to me. In my every day world, his power doesn't do too much. Well maybe get me home faster, but that's about it."

Hermione laughed at that. Gabby walked closer to her and stage whispered, "Did I pass the test?"

Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry. It's just that Harry's been through a lot and we'd rather protect him from anything that would cause him pain."

Gabby nodded. "I'm not upset, really. I understand. Actually, I could use a friend like you. Maybe Harry will share."

Hermione smiled. "Harry doesn't dictate who my friends are. Come, let's get you a couple of books and join the boys."

* * *

><p>The boys were several feet high in the air practicing tricks when the girls finally emerged outside. Gabby looked like a child inside of toy store. "They're on broomsticks," she gushed. Hermione chuckled. "Yes, their favorite pastime."<p>

"Yours, as well?"

"Ah no. Rather stay on the ground."

"That's right! Harry told me about your trip on Buckbeak."

"Did he tell you about the time on the dragon?"

"No. He's only told me up to when you gotten to your fourth year. I think he said something about you and Ron helping him finish."

Hermione immediately understood. "I see. I should get that ready then."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. Ron! Harry!"

The boys swooped down and hovered off the ground before the girls. Harry saw the excitement in Gabby's eyes as he leveled himself on his stick. "Would you like a ride, Gabby?"

"Please, please, please! How in the world do I sit on it?"

"I'll show you. Come here."

Hermione interrupted. "Actually, I could use Ron's help in preparing the pensieve, Harry. Why don't you take Gabby up for a bit?"

Harry got the message. "Sure, come on love." He lowered himself further and showed Gabby how to sit. He had her sit in front of him with his arms around her waist to steer. "You ready?"

She nodded. "Hold on then!"

Harry shot off and Gabby felt her stomach drop as they rose 60 feet in the air.

"Oh my gosh! I'm really flying without anything around me."

"Not true. I'm right here," Harry joked.

"No, I meant an air – oh you know what I meant." Gabby looked around and took in the lush green hills around them. "This is so…so…"

"Awesome?"

"Actually I was going to use one of your words. Brilliant."

Harry laughed gaily and tightened his hold around her waist. "Hold on. I'm getting ready to knock your socks off." He shot through the air again, doing loops and dives. For a mile, all you could hear were Gabby's shots of anticipation and exhilaration.

Finally, Harry brought them to stop to hover over Ron and Hermione's home. Gabby could not stop laughing. "That was ridiculous," she said breathlessly.

"I told you it was great."

"Right again, Mr. Potter. Bet you'll never tired of me saying that."

"Nope. Can't say I will."

They admired the view for a moment when Harry asked, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Let's see. I have two new best friends Teddy and Hermione." She thought for a moment and tapped her chin. "Actually, Teddy is my new boyfriend. Yup, Teddy's my new boyfriend."

"Is that right? I thought I was your boyfriend."

Gabby froze for a second and turned to look at Harry in eye. "I am taking applications. Are you applying?" Harry just looked at her with a softened gaze. "Of course I am," he said. Gabby slowly smiled. "If you put it that way, I guess Teddy can be my pseudo-boyfriend. I wouldn't want to make my actual boyfriend jealous or anything."

"Too right!" They both laughed as they softly kiss. It would have been a more heated kiss had it not been for the odd angles of their bodies. Just as Harry thought about descending and finding somewhere to snog, they heard Ron's voice. "Hey you two. Come on down. We're ready."

_Ugh Ron! Horrible timing, man!_ Harry descended down and helped Gabby off his broom. With a quick _Reducio_, Harry pocketed his broom.

Watching him perform magic, Gabby said, "That's where you were keeping your broom. I was wondering where it came from." Harry led her into the house. "That spell is quite useful especially when moving around a great number of things."

"Then I have a couple of books I'll want to reduce in size then." Harry nodded and gave a slight squeeze to her waist in affection and as a reminder of what was left unfinished. Understanding the message, she whispered, "There's always later, handsome. With no interruptions."

Mollified with a promise of future snogging, the couple walked back inside to find Ron and Hermione peering into what looked like a stone bowl. "I see you two got the pensieve ready."

"What is a pensieve?"

"Remember, when I said I'd ask them to help me tell you the story? I thought with the pensieve you would get a better picture."

"What Harry means," Hermione interjected, "is that we're not going to tell you. We're going to show our memories."

Gabby was intrigued. "How does it work?"

"We put a copy of our memories into the pensieve and watch from inside. Think of it as a DVD," Hermione explained. As Hermione reminded Ron what a DVD was, Gabby watched Harry put his wand to his temple and slowly extract a silver strand and place it into the pensieve. "Those are your memories?" she asked fascinated. Harry nodded as he continued to extract. "They are pretty. Almost an ephemeral beauty."

Harry snorted. "These memories are anything but pretty, love. You lot ready?"

Ron and Hermione had on grim lines for smiles. "Ready."

Gabby became a bit apprehensive. "Ready for what?"

Harry took her hand. "We're going in the pensieve. Just get really close to the pensieve. It'll do the rest." Mimicking the rest, Gabby got close to the brim and suddenly felt her herself be pulled from her navel inside the pensieve head first. She opened her eyes to find a fourteen-year-old Harry staring at her. Looking at her surroundings, Gabby found the four of them in a castle, grander beyond her words. _This must be Hogwarts. _It seemed unreal with staircases leading to nothing and children everywhere. But the oddest thing was nothing was moving. Everyone seemed to be stuck in time in a large foyer.

"Come love, off the floor."

Not realizing she was on the floor, Gabby stood with Harry's help. "Harry, this is incredible. Is that you?"

Harry nodded, his face mirroring Ron and Hermione's grim expression. "And that's me and Ron next to him." Hermione added. Sure enough, much younger versions of Ron and Hermione were beside him.

"You all were so…adorable." Gabby's comment seemed to help the others relax. Harry crossed his arms. "Ron, does any grown man want to hear how he was cute?"

"No, mate. Not at all."

Hermione giggled. "Hush, you too. Many girls in our year thought you two were cute."

Gabby turned to Harry with a smirk. "Is that so? Forever the ladies man, hmm dear?"

Harry scoffed. "Hardly. You'll see." Reminded of the task at hand, Harry got serious. "Gabby, once we hit play you are going to see our memories from fourth year to seventh. Not everything is going to be pretty. Some of it will be downright horrifying and bloody. Are you sure you want to know?"

Gabby could sense his apprehension in showing her his ugly past. She put her arms around his neck and rubbed his back. "Do you remember the words of the song I sang to you?" He nodded. She looked him straight in the eye. "Think of me as the pages of your diary. I want to know it all." Harry sighed and released himself from her embrace. "Ok. If you need to stop, let me know." Gabby nodded her assent.

With a wave of his hand, the memories sprang to life, showing the trio's memories. While they hadn't included every single memory, they included enough to make their story make sense. Gabby followed Harry's younger self as he battled his fellow students for the Triwizard Tournament, on and off the field. She watched the trials he faces including Voldemort's return in the graveyard and the loss of Cedric Diggory.

Gabby watched with concern as Harry battled with rumors and his lost credibility, and his mental battles with Occlumency. She watched as he battled for another time Death Eaters, cope with the loss of his godfather and the weight of the prophesy.

Gabby grappled with watching Harry cope with the weight of the prophesy, his travels with Dumbledore to find the horcruxes and Dumbledore's eventual demise in front of Harry's eyes.

Gabby then watched in fear as Harry, Hermione and Ron went through harrowing after harrowing experience to find and destroy the horcruxes, all cumulating to the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry's death and rebirth. It finally ended with Voldermort's demise and the fall of the Death Eaters.

Throughout the entire time, the trio watched Gabby closely for any indication that it was too much for her. All they ever saw was intense concentration, her facial expression not betraying her inner turmoil. That is, until the very end, when unknowingly Gabby began to cry. Tears silently ran down her stony face.

Harry saw it immediately and went to her. "Gabby, Gabby, love are you alright?" She eventually found her voice. "I'm…I'm just…" She lunged into his arms and sobbed. Harry stopped the memories and held her close. "It's all right. It's over now."

Still sobbing, Gabby spoke into his shoulder brokenly. "It's not that it's too much... I'm crying for the boy that went through hell and back…I'm crying for the boy who had the weight of the world on his shoulders and still fought…(hiccup)…I'm crying because that boy had such a good soul that he sacrificed himself." She really began to wail, "And what I'm crying about the most is…is…"

Harry, still holding her, rubbed her back. "What is it, love?"

Gabby pulled back to look into his eyes. "I'm crying because that boy is the man standing before me now. And I'm just so freaking proud of him!"

Harry chuckled and gave her a tight hug as she continued to sob into his shoulder. Ron and Hermione looked on smiling at their new friend. Yes, a very unusual but funny girl. When Gabby's tears subsided, they pulled out of the pensieve. Though they knew the contents of the memories, it had been physically and mentally taxing to watch them first hand. Harry, slightly holding a physically exhausted Gabby excused themselves. "I better get her to bed."

Hermione nodded. "Don't worry about us. Here." She handed him some shrunken books. "These are some the books she wanted to look at." Harry pocketed them, still holding up a now sleeping Gabby against him.

"A girl after your own heart, eh 'Mione?" Harry said grinning.

"I do believe we'll become fast friends."

"Ron, tell your mother that we're coming tomorrow night."

"Yes, she is expecting you, mate."

Harry adjusted Gabby's body to carry her bridal-style. "Alright you two. I'll see you tomorrow." With a turn and pop, they were gone.

Ron and Hermione turned to each other and began to ascend to their bedroom. "What do you think, Mione? Think they'll be ok?"

Hermione took her husband's hand into hers. "She's good for him. I think they'll do fine. Plus, they always have us to steer them in the right direction."

"Of course. See I knew I married the smart one."

* * *

><p>Next: The highly anticipated Weasley dinner and the emergence of Ginny!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you all for the fantastic reviews. You should see me when I read them - I look like a Cheshire cat. Some of you have asked as to what is Gabby hiding. What's the fun in telling you now? Continue reading and find out! This chapter is extra long for you to hold on down until next week. R&R! :)

* * *

><p>Harry awoke to the now familiar warmth of Gabby's body beside him. Gabby had been so emotionally spent that she had clung to Harry's body, not wanting to leave him. Harry acquiesced to her unspoken request and returned to his flat with her.<p>

He watched her sleep, reveling in her peace. It had a profound effect on him, her crying and her reasons for it. He was sure that after seeing how much of his life had been a roller coaster, she would have called it quits or avoided him all together. Harry was touched that she had cried for his lost childhood. Most of all, he was proud. Never in his time of the Boy Who Lived did he feel proud of his deeds. It had always felt like a heavy burden, a duty. But the fact that Gabby was so proud that she was moved to tears, it made him proud of his accomplishments.

Harry continued to watch her features. _What is it about you that keeps me so fascinated? I've never let anyone this close this quick. What is about you that has me enchanted?_ He would lose track of time before he would realize Gabby staring back at him.

"Good morning, handsome."

"Good morning, love. How are you feeling?"

Gabby stared at the ceiling and ran a hand through her hair. "Like I've cried a year's worth of tears. I think my tears ducts are thoroughly dried up now."

Harry took a deep breath and tried again. "Look, Gabby, my life is pretty complicated. I still have plenty of enemies out there and I constantly have to put my life in danger, not to mention there is the fame to deal with. So I'd completely understand if you'd –"

Harry suddenly found him tackled to the bed. Gabby straddled his waist and stared him down. "Now, you listen to me, Harry Potter. Stop trying to be all noble. That crap does nothing for me. You hear me?"

Eyed-wide at her sudden fierceness, Harry nodded.

"Good. Now I going to ask you a couple of questions and I want your complete honesty."

Again, he nodded.

"Do you enjoy my company?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I enjoy your company?"

"Yes."

"Do you like me?"

"Of course."

"How much?"

"A lot."

"Do you think I like you?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"A lot I hope."

Gabby softened her gaze and relaxed on top of his chest. "Well I do." She caressed his chest and murmured, "Hmm, I do enjoy you shirtless." She cleared her throat and focused. "So if we both like each other a lot and we both enjoy each other's company, why should anything else matter?"

Harry shook his head and chuckled. "I don't know how but you somehow make complicated things so simple."

She shrugged. "It's part being a lawyer. Make the law simple for your clients."

"So I'm your client?"

"Sure are."

"Then that means you do what I tell you to do."

"I wouldn't go that far."

Pretending not to hear, Harry said loudly, "I have two requests, Ms. Peters."

Gabby sighed, pretending to be exasperated. "I'll entertain them."

"First order of business. Are you available to accompany me to Ron's family home for dinner tonight? This is quite an old wizarding family so I thought you would like meet my adoptive family."

"I'd love to meet the Weasleys. Sure, I'll come. What's the next request?"

Harry smirked. "Kiss me."

Gabby smirked as well and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"See I told you you'd do what I say."

"…I let you win that one."

Harry rolled over and placed himself on top. "Well then," he said huskily. "I better ride this train a bit longer."

* * *

><p>Several hours later in bed, with a trip to Gabby's, the couple found themselves outside the Weasley home.<p>

Gabby crossed her arms in disbelief. "Oh my god. I don't believe it."

"What is it?"

"I'm nervous. I'm actually nervous. What if I make a fool of myself? I mean how many Muggles do they really meet?"

"Not many but they love Muggles. Wait 'til you meet Arthur. He'll be cornering you with loads of questions."

"Ok. But don't go too far away until I'm fully ready."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Gabby smiled and kissed him. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I like you."

Harry laughed. "I like you too."

With two quick pecks, the couple walked up to the door. Before they could knock, a tall red-headed man opened the door. "About time, Harry. You were giving the four of us a show here."

Harry flushed. "Didn't realize you were all at the window." He gave the man a hug. "Nice to see you, George. How's business?"

Gabby instantly recognized the name for Harry's memories from the Battle of Hogwarts. She discretely looked at the side of George's head and saw that he was indeed missing an ear.

"Pretty good, Mr. Investor, sir," George answered enthusiastically. "I'll be seeing you at the next backers meeting?"

Harry shrugged. "No need. I trust you, mate" He then turned back to Gabby and brought her forward. "George, this is Gabrielle, my girlfriend."

"What a lovely G name, Gabrielle. I'm charmed to meet you."

Gabby giggled. "Same to you, George, and please call me Gabby."

"Gabby it is." George turned and yelled out, "Oy! You lot can come out of hiding already. I already told them we saw them." Out of the shadows with sheepish looking grins were Ron, Hermione and another woman Gabby slightly remembered.

Harry answered her unasked question. "Gabby, this is George's wife, Angelina. Angelina, Gabrielle."

They shook each other's hand. "Call me Gabby please. You know, you are absolutely stunning. Your coloring is gorgeous! Anyone ever tell you that?"

They all laughed. Angelina looked at George and smiled. "George tells me once in a blue moon but not nearly enough."

"Not true!" George cried. "Just the other day I said, 'Ah! Who's that fox in my bedroom?'"

"My, George," Gabby said sarcastically. "You have such a way with words. Angelina, you are clearly mistaken."

Again with laughter. Angelina turned to Harry. "I like her Harry. Where ever did you find her? America?"

Harry smiled proudly. "If I had known about her, I just might have made the trip to fetch her."

"Sorry to interrupt," Ron interjected, "but mum's asking for you. She doesn't know you are here yet." Harry and Gabby followed Ron and Hermione to the kitchen. Gabby took in the cottage that looked smaller outside than inside. _I guess you can't judge a book by its cover._

"Mum? Harry's here."

As they rounded the corner, they found a plump ginger-haired woman occupied with sending food through the air into various dishes. At Ron's announcement, everything stopped in mid-air. Harry soon found himself in a familiar bone-crushing hug. "Oh Harry finally!" Molly Weasley gushed. "We've missed you so! You've been away for too long, dear."

"Times are busy, Molly. I apologize." Harry rearranged his askew glasses and smiled.

"No harm, dear. Ron tells me you have a guest. Where is he?"

"SHE is right here. Gabby, this is Ron's mother, Molly Weasley. Molly, this is Gabrielle."

Gabby stepped forward and offered her hand for a handshake. "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley."

No one could mistake the slight drop in Molly Weasley's mouth as Gabby approached her. She did recover and took Gabby's offered hand. "Nice to meet you too, dear. That's a different accent."

"I'm from the U.S. Boston, to be exact."

"Gabby's a Muggle, Molly." Harry added cautiously.

The surprise in Molly's face grew exponentially. "That is wonderful," Molly squeaked. "My, Harry, when did you find the time to travel to America?"

Not really liking her tone or facial expressions, Gabby stated, "Harry hasn't traveled. I just moved here."

Turning her attention back to the food still in mid air, Molly shooed the four out. "Well you must tell me all about it later. I must ask that you all leave the kitchen so I can finish dinner."

As they left the kitchen, Gabby whispered to Harry, "I thought you said they like Muggles."

"They do. I don't understand her behavior."

Ron, flabbergasted as well, said, "Gabby, my mother is not normally like that. I'll go find out what's up."

Harry and Hermione tried to distract Gabby by introducing her to the rest of the Weasleys who had arrived while they in the kitchen. Arthur was exactly like Harry had described and asked Gabby many questions about her Muggle life. Gabby found that she especially liked Bill and Fleur. Gabby had learned French in high school and took the opportunity to speak to Fleur in French after hearing her accent. Pretty soon, the two were laughing like they were old friends. Harry watched as Gabby flourished in meeting the Weasley. _She is just so likeable. No airs. Just Gabby, every single time._

Harry noticed Ron's quiet return to the sitting room and went to investigate. "Ron, what's wrong with your mother?"

"Mate, I had no idea that she misunderstood."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I told her you were bringing a guest, she assumed a male guest, like the time you brought Seamus with you."

"Oh Merlin, she doesn't think?"

"I'm afraid she does. _She's_ coming."

Harry felt ice in his veins. "Filthy blood hell!"

"Guys?"

The two turned to find Gabby looking at them anxiously. "Looks like an intense conversation. What's going on? Who's coming?"

Harry, not knowing where to start, sighed. "Gabby, you see – "

"Mum? Dad? Where is everyone?"

The sitting room door opened to a 5'4" ginger-haired woman about Ron's age. She was quite cute and looked to be in great physical shape. Molly came in behind her. "Ginny, you are here. Come on, everyone. Supper's ready."

Everyone shuffled past Ginny, already sensing the tension in the air. Ginny however was only focused on Harry. Not liking this unknown woman eyeing Harry like a piece of meat, Gabby decided to stop it with kindness. "Hi! I'm Gabrielle. You must be Ron's sister." Gabby extended her hand for handshake. Ginny eyed Gabby suspiciously but shook the hand anyway.

"Nice to meet you. A friend of Hermione's?"

Harry stepped forward ."No, she's with me." He then placed his hand on Gabby's waist. "Ginny. You are looking well." Gabby noticed the tangible change in Harry. No longer wearing his normal easy-going demeanor but Harry looked indifferent, almost cold.

Ginny wasn't deterred in the least bit. "Harry, it's been too long." She dropped her voice to something close to intimate. "I'd say it's almost like you were avoiding me."

"Hardly. The Dark Arts never stop."

"Yes, indeed."

Gabby did not like the feeling of being left out or not truly understanding the tension. "Shall we head to dinner?" she interjected.

Ginny jumped on the suggestion. "Yes, Harry, let's. Care to escort a lady to the table?"

"Of course." Harry took Gabby's hand and walked past Ginny into the dining room.

"Harry," Gabby whispered, "what is going on? Who is she?"

Harry shook his head, his demeanor not changing. "Later." Not wanting to make a scene, she didn't ask any other questions. The rest of the family tried to break the ice and engaged Gabby in one conversation and Ginny in another. For awhile, they were successful.

However, Ginny was not one to be strayed away from her conquest. "Gabby, so tell me about yourself. What school did you go to? Salem?"

Gabby looked confused. "I'm not sure what you are talking about."

"What school of wizardry did you attend?"

"I'm a Muggle."

Ginny eyed Gabby and then Harry. She took a bite of her food, her eyes narrowing. "Oh, is that right? That's fascinating. What do you do?"

"I'm an attorney. A barrister. I moved here about a month ago."

Ginny eyed Harry with almost anger and intrigue. "Harry, where ever did you meet her?"

Arthur piped in, trying to take the attention away from Ginny. "Yes, how did you two meet?" The couple told the story together, exchanging looks and smiles, giving the family a laugh as they described Gabby's swipe at Harry's head. That is, all were laughing save one.

"Those two poor blokes!" Ginny took a sip of her pumpkin juice. "Well, it's a mistake anyone could make."

The table got quiet. Gabby, not liking Ginny by the minute, asked, "Why is that?"

"Well you know what they say? Dress like provocatively, walk provocatively, will be misunderstood for a slag."

_Is she calling me a hooker?_ Gabby thought furiously as Ginny sipped her drink with a smirk. Harry eyed Gabby carefully, knowing that the comment would not be taken lightly. He wasn't sure to step in or let Gabby take care of the battle.

Abruptly, Gabby smiled and took a sip of her drink. "Hermione," she called. "I must say you Brits have some interesting customs."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"For instance, back at home," Gabby looked at Ginny directly, "we put muzzles on unruly bitches. Is that not something you do here?"

Snickers were heard around the table. "Too right, Gabby!" George called down the table.

"Why you pretentious bitch!" Ginny pulled out her wand, getting ready to remove the smirk on Gabby's face.

"Ginny!" Harry barked. "You cast one spell on her, you will regret it."

Ginny immediately backed down. "Forgive me, Lord Potter-Black." She did notice Gabby's confusion as her address of Harry and decided to exploit it. She cleared her throat. "So Gabby-"

"It's Gabrielle, to you."

"…Gabrielle, have you been to Potter Manor?"

"Uh, no."

"Surely you've been to Black Manor."

"No," she answered tersely.

"12 Grimmauld Place?"

"No."

"Lord Potter, "Gabby called. "That is most peculiar, before we were engaged, I had seen those places dozens of time."

"Drop it Ginny," Harry warned.

"It was simply a question, "Ginny said innocently.

Gabby placed a plastic smile on her face. "So Ginny, what do you do?"

"I play for a Quidditch team. You do know what Quidditch is?" Ginny said derisively.

"Of course. Harry's taken me for a ride on his broom."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Yes, that would be a highlight in your mundane pathetic Muggle life."

"Excuse me?"

"What, too many big words for you?"

All pretense of calmness left Gabby at the last comment. She rose at the moment and began to remove her earrings. "No, but I got a couple of small words for you, you son of –"

"OK!" Harry quickly stood and hoisted raging Gabby on his shoulder. "I think that I'll be all for us tonight. Ginny, if I ever see you again, it'll be too soon."

Gabby struggled against Harry. "Harry, let me go. Just give me 5 minutes and I'll –" Harry gave her swift swat on her bottom, effectively shutting her up. "Maybe another time, love." Harry made for outside the Burrow to Apparate. Before he closed the door behind him, he heard George say, "So who did let the bitch inside the house?" Then the whole table erupted.

* * *

><p>The trip back to Harry's flat allowed Gabby to regain her voice again. "I cannot believe that little gutter snipe bitch spoke to me like that!" Harry had long ago released her and she began to pace back and forth. Harry thought it best to let her get it out of her system.<p>

"How dare she call me a slag? A slag is tramp here right? I could just tell by the way she said it too! How dare she! Do I act like like one? Huh? Ahh! If that table hadn't been there, I promise you!"

"Gabby."

"And then she had the audacity to throw her past with you in my face! Did I ask for her life story?" Gabby grabbed a vase and smashed it to the floor. "If I ever meet her in a corner – "

"Gabby!"

"What!"

"Stop it! You're smashing my stuff."

Gabby took a minute to regain herself and realized that she had smashed Harry's belongings. "Oh Harry sweetie, was it expensive? I'm so sorry. I'm really good with glue. I'll fix it right up."

Harry sighed and pulled out his wand. "No need, love. _Reparo._" The shattered vase had been restored.

"Wow, that's pretty handy."

"Has fixed my glasses more than once."

Gabby seemed to deflate and remember the scene she had just been a part of. "Oh gosh! Of all days to lose my cool, it had to be in front of your adoptive family." She plopped herself on the couch and buried her face in her hands. "How can I ever show my face to them again?"

Harry sat down beside and rubbed her back. "Look Gabby, the Weasley claim will understand. Ginny was acting completely hostile towards you."

With the mention of the other woman's name, Gabby came full circle to some of the things she had mentioned. "God, Harry, who is she to you? Where you two really engaged? Why? I thought you had better taste than that!

"And what is this Lord Potter, Lord Black business?" Gabby stood up for her seat and looked down at Harry. "Don't tell me you are a prince or something."

Harry stood as well too and held her face in his hands. "Ok, slow down, love. You are still a bit high strung from the scene. Do you want something to drink?"

Gabby nodded gratefully. She watched him as he made his way to the liquor cabinet and brought back two stiffers. "I got you something different. Might want to sip it. It's firewhisky. Wizard's liquor."

Gabby took a tentative sip and found herself coughing with Harry pounding at her back. "Wow, that'll grow some chest hairs." She put the cup down. "I think I'm good." Harry sat beside her again and took her hands into his. "Which one first?"

"Start with the snipe."

Harry chuckled. "Ok. Well, Ginny and I started dating before the war. But I broke it off before my 7th year because I thought it would be best for her protection. Being on the road, I used her image , the idea of someone waiting for me as an anchor, so I wouldn't lose my mind.

After the war was over, I held on to this idea in my head and imposed it on her. A year after the war, we were engaged. It wasn't until we started living together that the ideal began to fall apart."

"What happened?" Gabby asked.

"At the time, work was very busy with rebuilding the Ministry and I was dealing with my estate (Gabby's eyebrows rose) which I'll explain later. I wasn't at home much and Ginny began travelling with the Harpies.

"See the Weasleys weren't a rich family. They did without a lot and were humbled by it. It changed for Ginny who was suddenly in a world wind of fortune. She was my fiancé and a Chaser for the Harpies. It all went to her head. Everything she wanted, she got. Except for me. Every spare moment I had I gave to her. And she made me believe it was enough. That she was fine."

Harry's face darkened. "The real reason why she was fine was because she was getting attention from others – old boyfriends, one night stands, you name it. She then became pregnant. And she tried to pass it off as mine." Harry smiled sadly. "I had bought it all and was deliriously happy. I was about to break the news to friends and the public when Hermione heard her talk drunkenly at a party that the baby wasn't mine but a man's she barely knew. She was going to get an abortion and say to me that she miscarried."

Harry took a moment to breathe. "I was crushed. She told me everything I wanted to hear when everything were merely lies. My ideal, my anchor was completely shattered. I confronted her and we had a terrible row. I called it quits and moved here. She tried to make amends but I realized that she was after my status and title."

Harry fully faced Gabby. "I didn't tell you about the lordship because it's not something I'm ecstatic about and I was being cautious. Usually when girls hear titles, they began to get weird."

Gabby cupped Harry's face as he did her earlier. "Sweetie, that's British women. Americans don't care. I mean sure it's sounds cool, but it's not something to go ga-ga over." She looked at him. "So just so we're clear, what is your title?"

Harry gave her lopsided smile. "It's Harry, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of of Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Lord of the Ancient House of Peverall and Lord Regent of the House of the Gaunt."

Gabby just gaped at him "I don't even know what that means."

"It just means that I have control over lots of old wizard money and assets."

Hearing assets, Gabby went into lawyer mode. "How are you protecting yourself legally? I'm assuming that there's a lot of capital investments here."

Harry shrugged. "I usually have my advisor take care of it for me and not to call me unless it's absolutely necessary. Besides, the goblins at Gringotts are the best around."

"…Goblins?"

"Yes, the best with money. They control most of the wizarding banks around the world. There's a branch in New York I believe."

Gabby swallowed and looked at Harry. "Harry, please don't take this question the wrong way. It's just that I'm too curious for my own good. How much money do you have?"

"About 5.4 million Galleons. Liquid assets that is, not including property."

"Galleons?"

"Wizarding money."

"What is it in pounds?"

"Hmm, 27 million."

Gabby just stared. "27 million pounds? That's like 54 million dollars!" She looked at him and shook her head in disbelief. "And you're so humble. Most people would be flashy and gaudy. You're not." She laughed. "Well, I guess you won't be borrowing money from me!"

They both laughed. Gabby hugged him and said, "Harry, I can understand if you feel uncomfortable about your wealth. If it makes you feel better, I'm doing just fine by myself. I don't need your money. And don't you dare foist it on me either. If you are feeling generous, there are plenty of charities that could use it."

Harry just stared at her. "In all the time that we were together, Ginny never once suggested charities."

Gabby smiled hugely. "See you are already learning your lesson. Never date gutter snipe, no manners, two-timing –"

"Ah I got it."

"Ok just checking." Gabby buried her face in Harry's chest. "I am sorry for ruining dinner. I'm not sure whether you know but I have bit of a temper."

"Really?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh hush."

"No harm done. The Weasleys will be laughing about this later anyway, well, save you and me."

They laid on the couch and enjoyed each other's warmth and presence. Gabby sighed. "Back to work tomorrow. Ugh, I have a pretty heavy workload too." Harry nodded. "Me too. It might be more than a week before we can be like this again."

Gabby clutched her heart dramatically. "No! Say it ain't so!"

"Afraid so."

"Dang. Wait, Harry babe, how can I get in contact with you? This whole waiting for you sometimes sucks."

Harry laughed. "Well let's see what we can do to make it suck less." He got up and went into his bedroom. He returned with a mirror.

"What are you doing?"

"Wait and see!" After making a duplicate and casting several spells, he said, "This is a two way mirror. All you have to do it say my name while holding it and mine will vibrate and vice versa."

"I must say Potter, you are quite the genius. Now let's say I'm lonely and I want a kiss?"

Harry leaned in and kissed her sweetly. "Just call me and I'll see what I can do."

Dazzled by his tenderness, Gabby giggled like a school girl. "OK!" They continued to enjoy each other's company until Gabby started to yawn and Harry insisted on taking her back. As Gabby collected her things, Harry noticed the day's date and made some quick calculations.

"Uh, love, let's make plans for two weeks from now."

"Oh boy. Where are we going now?"

"I'm taking you away to the English countryside for the weekend. We'll leave Friday morning."

"Ok where are we staying?"

"My ancestral home, Potter Manor."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok! Bit of a longer break, but bit of a longer chapter. Enjoy! FYI - I am absolutely loving the reviews. Keep them coming. More reviews, more motivation to write!

I do want to acknowledge some people for pushing me to write more. House of Potter (my new beta), padfootlover109, kankananime123, Aaron Leach, goldeneyes123, hulagal13, jiw123, Lvmj and last but certainly not least HPFan2144. Thank you for being such loyal readers and giving me encouraging words. It's working!

* * *

><p>Harry leisurely walked through a small park outside Kensington Palace in Muggle London. He truly appreciated the peace that came with being outside. One of the few joys in his life was appreciating fresh air and nature. It reminded him of the peace that could be found even in his chaotic life. He sighed and continued to stroll down the walkway.<p>

Gabby had been very excited at the prospect of seeing his ancestral home. Well, it wasn't exactly a home, to him it was more of a property. He smirked at the fact that she was more interested in seeing the historical aspect of the Ancient Home of the Potters.

He chuckled as he remembered the Weasley dinner. He had seen Gabby peeved and a bit uptight, but he had never seen her so _furious_. It was actually a turn-on when she got ready to pounce on Ginny.

Ginny. Harry sighed as the weight of that name still had an effect on him. He wasn't blind. He had noticed the fevered glances she shot at him, the hungry look in her eyes as she surveyed him. She wanted the titles back. The position, the money, it all. She simply saw Gabby as a hurdle to be jump over. Harry's face darkened; he hoped that she wouldn't do something she would regret later. Because he would make her regret it.

And Molly Weasley didn't help the situation either. She still had delusions that he and Ginny would get back together. No one ever told her about Ginny's infidelity or aborted pregnancy. Molly just thought that they were having some lover's spat and if given enough time, things would patch up. Harry snorted. Fat chance of that ever happening. He loved Molly Weasley but the woman needed to get her head out of her ass and wake up.

Two joggers passed Harry, talking to each other about running on track, which brought him back to an earlier thought. _Is Gabby a hurdle?_ He still wasn't sure but the more time he spent with her, the harder it was to be away from her. The past week and half had been torture for the both of them. The mirror had helped and they were about to talk to each other every other night. But talking could only go so far.

_Well at least we are leaving tomorrow._ He had planned quite the weekend. He just hoped that she enjoyed it.

Harry walked up the path until he found a bench slightly shadowed under a willow tree. Sitting the bench was a man wearing a black bowler hat reading a newspaper. Harry sat on the opposite side of the bench and relaxed back. After a few seconds, he smirked and said quietly, "Hello, ferret."

The man continued to read his paper. "Scarhead."

"It's Scarface."

"Whatever."

Draco Malfoy met Harry's eyes for a moment and continued to read, or pretended to, his paper. "Well, what is it Potter? You called his rendezvous?"

Harry continued to act nonchalant and looked out to the field that was spread before them, watching cricket players. "I want information on this new group of Death Eaters. Who are they?"

Draco flipped to the next page. "I'm not sure, though they did try to recruit me. A man came to the Malfoy Manor, claiming to be a brother in the Dark Arts and told me vaguely about plans to start a new order. When I asked who was leading this, he refused to say but that the spirit of the Death Eaters wouldn't go out in vain. That the natural order would be restored."

Still watching the cricket players, Harry asked, "What did you do?"

"I begged it off, saying that I was under watchful eyes, that I would be the first person the Aurors would search. But I vaguely mentioned something about making contributions to a worthy cause."

"Have you?"

"Of course not, Potter. I'm pretty sure you have someone watching my accounts. You would've known already if I did."

Harry hadn't but didn't correct him. "What was the name of the man?"

Draco turned the page of his newspaper, still pretending. "He called himself Anderson. Tall, lanky chap. Wouldn't say much about himself." Still holding his paper, Draco fished into his pocket and pulled out a vial. "Something told me I would need this." He discretely pulled out his wand and extracted his memory. He placed the vial on the bench and returned to his paper. "I assume you know what this is."

Harry raised his arms, pretending to stretch and took the vial. "Thanks, Malfoy. You hear anything else or if anyone else has been recruited, you let me know."

Draco nodded behind his paper. "'Til next time, Potty."

"Ferret."

Harry got up from the bench and continued to walk down the walkway. While he and Malfoy weren't friends, they had a mutual understanding. Harry would use him for information about the underground Dark Arts and Malfoy would use him for protection. After the fall of Voldermort, the Malfoy name was in ruin and many wanted the entire family in Azkaban. While Harry couldn't do anything for Lucius Malfoy, he had asked for leniency for Narcissa and Draco. Two years later, his father had taken his own life, unable to deal with shame and darkness of the Wizard prison. While Draco would never admit it, he was very grateful he had not befallen the same fate as his father. In repayment, he offered services as long as no one knew that it was he feeding information to Harry. In return, Harry kept an eye out for him to keep him out of trouble. It did help to have the Head Auror on your side.

Harry mused to himself, _Who would've thought that Malfoy and I would work together?_ He shook his head. _What a funny world we live._ Harry looked up to the cloudless sky. _Let's hope that this tip pans out to something. I have a bad feeling about this group._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at work, Gabby stretched her hands over her head. Her mind was anywhere but at her desk at work. <em>Ugh, I wish it was closing time already. I want my weekend!<em> Mostly though, Gabby missed Harry. She came to realize that she slept more soundly with him beside her. She was less likely to have nightmare with him around…

Gabby shook her head free of her thoughts. _No, no, no._ _This weekend is about happy thoughts. Junk is for later, much later._ She checked her watch. _Well, might as well get lunch._

A slight knock at her door alerted her of a visitor. She looked up to see Hermione smiling at her. "Hermione? What on earth?"

Hermione simply grinned. "Surprised to see me?"

"Yes, but happily surprised. What are you doing here?"

"I've been asked to take you shopping."

"Shopping? Why would I – What is Harry planning?"

Hermione again simply grinned and shifted her handbag to her other shoulder. "Sorry, dear, sworn to secrecy. But we need you looking smashing for your weekend getaway."

Gabby reached around her chair and grabbed her handbag. "Well," she said as she stood from her desk, "who am I to turn away from a shopping opportunity? Let's go!" They left her office together. As Gabby directed her secretary to take messages for an hour and a half, Dan walked by and stopped.

"Gabby? Stepping out?"

Gabby cringed internally. _Snap, crackle, pop! Why?_ She faced Dan fully. "Dan. Yes, just an outing with a friend."

Dan barely glanced at Hermione. "Yes hello," he said dismissively. "Gabby, I must stress that I need the McGill and the Lawton files completed with complaints by tomorrow afternoon. You can handle it, right, by tomorrow?"

Gabby looked at him wide-eyed. "Oh darn, that was for tomorrow? The funny thing is I'm taking tomorrow off."

Dan smiled at her, looking pleased. "Well, I'm sorry but I need that work done."

Gabby then looked pensive for a moment and then snapped her fingers. "Gosh, Dan, here's the funnier thing. I've already finished that work already. I've given it to your law clerk." Gabby and Hermione watched Dan's face go from a look of victory to a look of defeat.

"How did you get the file?" he sputtered.

Gabby took a moment to switch her handbag to her other shoulder and gave Dan a cool smile. "It just keeps getting funnier. It seems that you gave those files to your law clerk on Monday with instructions to only give them to me on Thursday." Gabby crossed her arms, her eyes and demeanor giving Dan chills. "Your law clerk knew that you must be mistaken because the court appearance was set for Friday afternoon. So she gave me the files on Monday."

Dan stood still, tight-lipped and quite peeved. "Well…good job. Glad to see you on top of your work."

Gabby mockingly smiled brightly. "Oh thank you sir! Now if you excuse me." She took Hermione's hand and walked away.

"Whoa, what was that about?" Hermione asked as they stepped out of the building on to the public sidewalk. They began to walk towards the Covent Garden area, not far from Gabby's office.

"Hermione can we talk woman to woman? I could really use someone who doesn't have any testosterone."

Hermione giggled. "Of course."

Gabby sighed in relieved. "Oh thank God. Ok Dan is a total sleaze ball. He purposely tries to get me to work late so he can hit on me. It hasn't been the first time he's tried to give me something last minute to keep me in. Especially when he finds out I have a planned weekend, who I totally blame my secretary for telling him. She worships the ground he walks on and it is totally putting me on the edge!" All of this was said in one breath and Gabby was left gasping for air.

Hermione paused and said, "Hmm. That is a situation."

"Isn't it?"

"Seems like you have control over the situation, though."

"Yes, but it is just frustrating."

"Have you told Harry about it?"

Gabby gave her a look and scoffed. "Please. I've been around Harry enough now to see that he'll want to do something about it. I'd rather not have to explain why my supervisor is dust or something."

Hermione nodded sagely. "Yes, you do have him pegged correctly. I call it his hero trigger. Out to save the day."

"Exactly. I rather just deal with it myself, then to drag him into my mess." Gabby looked at the ground thoughtful. "I'd rather keep him happy." Hermione didn't miss the underlying emotion in her voice. _They actually are quite alike then._

They continued to walk and talk, heading further into Covent Garden. As they talked over a book Hermione had lent her, they passed by a bridal store. Gabby stopped to stare at the gown showcased in the window. Hermione had continued to walk ahead and found herself talking to air. "Gabby?"

"Over here."

Hermione back-pedaled to see what had snared Gabby's attention so raptly. The two looked at the dress for a moment before Gabby asked, "Aren't they wonderful, wedding dresses?"

Hermione shrugged. "Yes, I suppose so. Though I think it is not necessarily the dress that makes it wonderful. It's you in it wanting to see your groom."

Gabby tore her eyes from the dress and looked at Hermione. "Was it like that for your and Ron?"

Hermione smiled softly. "Just like that. We had a small wedding but we had all of our family."

They continued to walk. "I would want it like that too, just family. The only problem is that I have quite a large family."

"Harry told me it's just your parents and your brother."

Gabby chuckled and looked slightly abashed. "Yes, well, immediate family. My mother has many siblings. Well many half siblings."

Hermione eyed her curiously. "How many?"

"26."

Hermione stopped in her tracks. "You've got to be joking."

Gabby laughed and grabbed Hermione's arm to continue walking. "My grandfather was quite the rogue, God rest his soul. Seems like his looks worked a little too good."

They laughed and fell into an easy camaraderie. When they finally made it to a store that appealed to them both, their sole mission became to find a dress that would knock Harry's socks off. However, Hermione did notice that whenever they would pass a wedding display, Gabby wore a sad and wistful look. Hermione wondered whether she must be in that state where every girl becomes wedding-crazy.

* * *

><p>Gabby awoke with a start Friday morning. She could've sworn she heard a noise her kitchen. She growled with sleep in her eyes. <em>Must be Maury on the kitchen counter again<em>. She drowsily got out of bed, not bothering to reach for her robe.

"Maury, if I find you on that counter one more time, I'll-" her rant died in her mouth.

Harry stood in the middle of her kitchen with a breakfast tray, plates filled with pastries and her favorites. He was getting ready to bring her breakfast in bed. While she woke up famished, she was only hungry for the man in front of her. Harry's eyes reflected the same hunger but only for her. Gabby then noticed her state of undress. The July night has been brutal so she had slept in her bra and skivvies.

"Harry," she said breathless.

"Good morning, love." Harry replied just as breathless. "Hungry?"

"Uh huh."

Their magnetism had Harry put down the tray quickly and meet Gabby in the middle with hands roaming, kisses all over.

"Merlin, I missed you." he said huskily.

"I've missed you too."

Harry picked her up and headed back for her bedroom. "I'll show you I've missed you more."

Sometime later, they cuddled together taking in each other's presence. "No doubt about it, I like the real you than mirror you." Gabby joked.

Harry laughed. "I agree."

She rested her head on his chest. "So when do you want to leave?"

"You want to leave already?"

Gabby rolled her eyes. "I've been looking forward to this trip for almost 2 weeks. I will not be deterred by wonderful 'I missed you' sex."

Harry snorted. "How about some breakfast first?"

She pouted. "Fine." Harry wandlessly casted an _Accio_ charm and brought the tray into the bedroom. Gabby noticed that there was already two of everything.

"You had planned to join me," she remarked.

"I wanted to surprise you in bed but I ended up dropping a glass. Didn't expect you to come out like a sexy Amazon ready to kick my arse."

Gabby giggled and swatted his arm. "I thought you were Maury. He's been driving me nuts lately."

The couple enjoyed their breakfast and Harry waited in the sitting room for Gaby to get dressed. As she emerged in a red sundress, it took Harry back to their first outing into London. He enveloped her in his arms for a hug. "Can you believe it? It's already been six weeks since you've blown into my life?"

She smirked. "Don't you mean punched?"

Harry chuckled. "Something like that, yes."

Gabby remained in his embrace and rubbed his arms. "I guess time flies when you are having fun with a special someone."

"Or you just lose track of time. Come on, let's get going. I've decided that we're driving there."

Gabby looked at him, surprised. "Can we drive there?"

Harry winked at her. "Absolutely. I suddenly fancy a drive down the road with the top down and the wind in our hair." Harry shrunk Gabby's suitcase and the couple hopped in Harry's car that was parked outside of Gabby's flat. It was a gorgeous day for the top to be down and Gabby enjoyed it immensely. As they drove, Gabby's mobile rang. The caller id indicated that it was her home in Boston. "It's probably my mom," she said to Harry and answered it.

"Hi mom."

"Nope, sorry Princess."

Gabby's eyes went wide. "Daddy? Hi! We don't normally talk first. Mom usually calls first."

"I know but there's something I need to ask you. Who's this Harry?"

Taken aback, Gabby glanced at Harry. _What did mom tell him? I haven't told him anything yet!_ "Harry? Harry's my boyfriend, Dad." She waited for the eruption. Even though she was clearly an adult, her father still treated her like his little girl. He was very old-fashioned in wanting to meet men before they dated his prized daughter.

Yet nothing erupted. "Is he a good guy?"

Again taken aback about her father's easy nature about the subject, she answered honestly, "He's the greatest, Dad."

"Treat you well?"

"All the time. Dad, what is this about? How do you know about Harry?"

"Don't worry about that. Are you near him?"

Gabby again glanced at Harry. "He's driving us to the countryside."

"Let me speak to him."

Completely bewildered, Gabby handed Harry the phone. "Um, Harry, it's my father. He wants to talk to you."

Harry, pretending to be surprised that she was on the phone but heard every word, took the phone. "Hello, Mr. Peters," he answered smoothly. Gabby's puzzlement grew as Harry fell into an easy conversation.

"Yes, sir, that's correct… Yes, it's taken care of… Of course, sir, until then." Harry handed her back the phone. "Your father wants to talk to you."

Gabby covered the phone's mouthpiece. "What is going on?" she hissed.

Harry shrugged, hiding his smile, and focused on the road. Gabby returned to the phone. "Daddy, what are you up to?"

She heard her father laugh and say, "Love you, princess. I'll talk to you soon." Gabby closed the phone and eyed Harry suspiciously.

"Alright, what's going on, Potter? Are you in cahoots with my father? Look I know my dad. He's planning something and seems to be very pleased with himself. You're involved and you are going to tell me."

Harry simply smirked. "Or what?"

Feeling that he was calling her bluff, Gabby became flustered. "Or…or I won't speak to you."

"Oh come on. Isn't that a bit childish?"

Gabby simply blew a raspberry, crossed her arms and looked away from him. Harry laughed and sighed. "Ok then. I guess you won't find out about all the wonderful things I've planned. I don't do surprises for someone who won't speak to me."

Gabby's pout grew larger. She wrinkled her nose and gave Harry a look out of the corner of her eye. "Can you promise me that I'll find out sooner than later what you and Daddy are planning?"

Harry raised one hand. "Absolutely. Wizard's honor." He even saluted her. Begrudgingly, she found herself smiling. "Fine, I'll talk to you."

"Aww, thank you princess."

Gabby made a face and put her mobile back in her pocket. She looked at Harry for a moment and abruptly asked, "What are you planning again?"

Harry grinned. "Oh I'm sorry. That question is not available. Please try another."

"Grrr. I can't stand not knowing!"

They went back and forth, bickering good-naturedly, before Harry suddenly stopped. "We're here."

Gabby looked around, puzzled for the second time that day. There was nothing but fields of lush green hills for miles. "Uh, Harry, handsome, there's nothing here." Harry smirked at her, "Well Gabby, pet, you really didn't think that my ancestral home would be without protection?" He got out of the coupe and raised his left hand. Gabby noticed a ring she had never seen before. Harry then began to mutter words Gabby couldn't quite catch. She looked in the same direction he was, waiting for something to happen.

And it did. Almost shimmering out of a mirage, the Potter Manor came into existence. Grander than anything she had ever seen, the "home" had great European castle feel with Renaissance touches. Gabby felt she fall into a Jane Austen book, looking at Mr. Darcy's chateau. She suddenly felt too modern, out of place, perhaps too _American_. _We definitely don't have things like this back home._ Though they were still a mile away from the front door, Gabby felt that the house loomed over them. _Am I in over my head here?_ She glanced at Harry's profile as he got back in the car and drove towards the home. Seeing his relaxed, almost pleased smile on his face, she melted with pleasure and resoundingly told herself she wasn't. _Where he is, is where I want to be._

Once they made to the front, Gabby couldn't help but stare at the beauty of the home. A double staircase led to the front door. At the base of each stairway stood a lion, on top and at the bottom. Gabby eerily sensed that the lion would come to life if ever the manor was in danger.

Harry took their shrunken bags and put them in his pocket. He grabbed Gabby's hand as she got out of the coupe, bringing her out of her reverie. "Come on, there's more to see inside."

They walked up the stairs and went through the front door. They were met with a grand foyer showcasing his wealth in a subtly way, a feat not many are able to do. To the left of the foyer was a sitting room enough to sit 30 people. To the right, a ballroom large enough for 70. Gabby could imagine the parties the Potter had thrown in their day.

"Baley?" Harry called. With a loud pop, Gabby found a small house elf bowing deeply before them. Her attire bore what Gabby believed was the Potter family crest. "Master Harry! The elves are so happy that you've come for a visit."

"Baley, this is Gabrielle, She is my guest for the weekend. Please treat her as you'd me."

"Of course sir. Baley is please to meet you, Ms. Gabrie." Baley bestowed another bow in Gabby's honor.

"It's Gabby, please." Gabby couldn't believe her eyes. It was one thing to see someone's memory, but to see an actual house elf!

"How long do you plan to stay, Master Harry?"

"Only the weekend, I'm afraid. However, Baley, I'll want you to take care of items on this list. There's much to do." Harry handed Baley a small piece of paper from his pocket. Baley quickly read it over and beamed. "Oh the elves will be so happy. Right away, Master Harry." She popped away.

Harry turned back to Gabby. "Ready to take a tour?"

"Are you kidding? I'm salivating. This place looks fantastic!"

"Alright then. Follow me."

Harry gave her a tour of the first floor, which consisted of the sitting room, the ballroom and towards the back a large dining room that could seat 70.

"This must have been the place to be during their time," Gabby mused out loud.

"Whose time?"

"Your grandfather. He must have thrown parties all the time."

"Don't know. Never asked him."

Gabby kicked herself for her stupidity. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking!"

Harry rubbed her shoulders, already seeing the internal berating. "Gabby, there's no need to beat yourself up. We'll just go ask him."

Gabby gave him a look mixed with pity and suspicion. "Sweetie, didn't your grandfather pass?"

"Yes love. Come on, follow me." Harry grabbed her hand and began to climb a stairway on the other side of the foyer. _Gosh, is this the part where he loses it and everything goes to pieces? _Gabby thought worriedly. She continued to follow him down a hallway, not noticing the paintings on either side of the wall, moving and fluttering to other frames asking each other who she was.

Harry opened two double doors at the end of the hallway – it was a massive library. Gabby could only stop and gape. "Harry, if this is what you wanted to show me, then yes, thank you. You can come get me in a year." Gabby turned around to take in the expansive collection. "How many books are there?"

"Over 20,000, but that's not why I brought you here." Harry walked to the other side of the library and looked up at a painting hanging from the second floor balcony of the library. The painting was of an elderly couple that resembled him.

"Hello Granddad, Grandmum!" Harry called up. "We were downstairs when Gabby asked whether you threw parties in the Manor."

Gabby was rooted in her spot as she watched the painting come to life and become animated. "Oh hello dear," Harry's grandmum answered. "Who is Gabby?"

Harry looked around and saw that Gabby was still several feet away. "Gabby love, come meet my grandparents."

Gabby shook herself from her stupor and came forward. "Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Potter for my rudeness. I'm afraid my love affair with books took my attention away from your grandson."

Mr. and Mrs. Potter laughed and looked at her kindly. "Yes, I too could be found hiding in this library," said Mr. Potter. "But to answer your question, we did throw several parties a year. Had many people to keep tabs on, you know. We didn't want anyone to forget about us Potters." He winked at her.

"Oh yes, we did have a grand time," Mrs. Potter added. "But things were simpler then. Though I don't think your father enjoyed the parties too much, isn't that right, James?"

"Too right! They were an absolute bore. If I had a hand in the planning, maybe I wouldn't have avoided them as much."

Gabby looked around the library and saw no one there. _Was that really his father?_

Harry chuckled and turned to the other side of the library. "I think there was a valid reason why Grandmum didn't let you plan, Dad."

Gabby followed Harry's gaze and found another painting situated on the opposite side of the library. She immediately could tell the couple smiling down at them from the painting were none other than his parents, Lily and James Potter.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi Everyone. Enjoy the fluff, because it gets nuts later! R&R!

* * *

><p>Gabby thought she had seen everything. She had thought she had experienced it all through Harry's memories. But to see Harry's parents laughing and talking to her from a picture frame was something she did not foresee. The beautiful redhead smiled down at her and nudged the complete Harry look-a-like. "Quiet James! I had wanted to observed them some more. You've gone and ruined it now."<p>

James shrugged. "They would've made their way over to us eventually. Isn't that right, son?"

"Of course, Dad. Hi, Mum."

"Hello, sweetheart. I am more interested in the meeting the beautiful creature beside you."

"Of course, where are my manners?"

"Yes Harry!" Harry's grandmother interjected. "Proper introductions are in order!"

Harry took Gabby by the waist and stood on the middle of the library. "Everyone, I would like you all to meet Gabrielle Peters, my American girlfriend."

Gabby nudged him. "When you saw it like that, it sounds like you have girlfriends in every country!"

Everyone laughed at the scene before them. Oddly enough, it reminded them of Lily and James just minutes before. Gabby turned to the grandparents. "It's very nice to meet you, Lord and Lady Potter." She turned to his parents. "You as well, Lord and Lady Potter."

Lily and James made a face. "If you call us Lord and Lady Potter, we'll get confused with my parents," James answered. "Just call us Lily and James."

Lily smiled. "So Harry, tell us how you and Gabrielle met."

"Oh please Lady…uh Lily…call me Gabby."

Harry and Gabby proceeded to tell them about the night they met and their adventures since then. "My!" Lilly gushed. "You two have had quite a time together. But there's something I must ask you Gabby before another word is said."

Gabby looked at her uncertainly. "Yes, Lily?"

"Has my boy treated you with respect?"

Gabby giggled and looked at Harry evilly. "Well, if you have asked me earlier this morning, I would have given a resounding yes. However I have come across something."

Lady Potter looked concerned. "What is it, dear?"

Gabby looked at Harry directly as she said, "He's been keeping me in suspense about something he has planned and it is absolutely driving me crazy." Harry rolled his eyes as his family laughed. Lily huffed, "My dear, I can understand your sentiments completely. It seems that Harry has picked up his father's flair for dramatics."

James puffed up his chest proudly. "I'd like to think Harry got it from me, though you had an eye for surprises too, dear. But I must say I did throw a pretty good surprise now and then."

"Can we stop talking about surprises, please?" Harry asked grumpily.

Gabby stuck her tongue at him. "Oh fine. Let's talk about these books. What have we got here in the library?"

The question launched a discussion of the library's contents, to Gabby's interests and her position as a lawyer. "My goodness, so young! You must be very disciplined," Lord Potter remarked.

Gabby nodded. "It helps to have a good support system. That and prayer."

Everyone laughed. James made a gesture to Harry as if to say _Good job on her!_ Harry smirked and shook his head. "I'm sorry to stop this, but we have plans that we must keep up."

James gave Harry a wink. "Of course, son. Be sure to stop by and say hello before you leave, Gabby. I'm sure you'd love to hear some great baby stories."

Gabby smirked at Harry. "Oh yes, I'd love to hear them!"

Harry cleared his throat. "Ok, that's enough, Dad. See you later, everyone." Harry grabbed Gabby's hand and swiftly left through the library door.

"I like her," Lady Potter mused.

Lord Potter agreed, "Me too. Delightful intelligent creature."

"Definitely better than that other red-headed hussy," Lily growled. "If I ever see her again, it would be too soon!"

"Lily," James warned, "let's just see what happens before we get too involved. If they do get serious, the wizarding society will be set on their ears!"

"Well, that's the Potter way!" Lord Potter puffed his chest up similar to James's. "Nothing stays the same for us. True trailblazers."

* * *

><p>Harry led Gabby down another corridor to the west wing of the manor. Gabby noticed most of the doors were closed and one open door showed a bedroom. "Are these all bedrooms?"<p>

"Yes. The west wing is considered the family wing. Granddad said at one point the entire family clan was housed here."

"Wow, that's amazing. I'd love to have such a heritage like this."

"With everything comes a weight, love," he said softly.

It was just then Gabby realized that Harry had the full weight of the Potter name on him and him alone. He never had anyone show him the ropes or even share the weight with him. "How was it finding your parent's portrait here?"

Harry slowed down their walk and stopped at a window overlooking the front garden. "It was one of the best days of my life. For the first time ever, I could actually talk to my parents. I could tell them everything I had ever wanted to tell them my whole life. I literally spent a day and half talking to them and my grandparents." He ran a hand threw his hair and chuckled. "I think I had cried at least couple buckets full of tears that day. But as much as I was ecstatic to meet them and talk to them, it reminded me that I actually quite alone."

Gabby squeezed his hand and leaned into him. "Well, I may not know all of the Potter ways and Potter tradition and all that. But if you ever need help or you need a sidekick, I could always help out."

Harry looked at her oddly. "You'd want to do all of the bowing, the scraping, the society crap, and all? You would do that?"

Gabby shrugged. "If it made your life simpler, sure. Plus who knows, maybe they need a black American girl to shake dull Brit life a bit."

Harry looked at Gabby and laughed. "You are truly one of kind, Gabs. Come on. I'll show you to the room." He led her further down the corridor to a room at the end with double doors. He opened them and said, "This is our room, the Lord's suite."

Gabby stepped into a massive room with an immediate sitting room with a balcony overlooking the back gardens. As she stepped on the balcony, she saw the full onslaught of a garden reminiscent of a Roman villa. Shrubs carved into romantic shapes and marble statutes were showered around the vast area. The garden sprawled out for at least 2 miles.

"Harry…it's…gorgeous!"

"Other than the library, the back garden is my favorite place. I like to go out there to fly or to think. Or both."

Gabby stepped back and looked to her left and saw a doorway. A quick inside showed a beautiful marble bathroom with a large tub basin and adjacent shower. To the right of the balcony was a large king-sized bed.

"The bed almost looks antique like it was pulled out of the castles of France."

"Well it does come from 16th century France. We've kept it in good condition."

Gabby grinned mischievously. "So if I ran and jumped on it, it wouldn't collapse under me?"

Harry grinned as well. "Nope. I'll even race you."

"Ok! Ready?" They leaned forward in a sprint stance. "On your mark…get set…" Gabby began to run. "Go!"

"Hey!" Harry sprinted after her. Gabby laughed gaily as she made for the bed. Harry caught up to her and tackled her to the bed. They tousled around, tickling each other, laughing heartily. When they finally calmed down, Harry laid flat on his back and Gabby beside him with her head propped up on her hand.

"I don't think I've done that in while," Gabby giggled.

"I don't think I've ever done that."

"Maybe we'll need to do that more often. We need to keep you young, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled at her. "Are you going to keep me young, Ms. Peters?"

"As long as I'm around, I will."

"I don't see you going anywhere."

Gabby smirked. "Me too." She looked down at her watch. "What's planned next, Mr. 'I've got a surprise'?"

Harry looked at her with questioning smirk on his face. "Do you really not like surprises?"

"No! I do love them. It's the suspense that is getting to me. Besides, it gives me material to tease you with until I find out what is the surprise."

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed. "Well to answer your question, the elves are taking care of the surprise for me so we have a couple of hours."

Gabby leaned in closer to Harry and caressed his chest. "Oh really?" She suddenly found herself underneath Harry. "Yes really. You know, no one's slept on this bed for over 30 years."

She raised her eyebrows. "You mean, you and the wench…"

"She's never stayed the night. Only a day visit."

Gabby's smile widened. "And now?"

"I think it's time to shake up the sheets, don't you?"

Gabby laughed and pulled Harry in closer. "You know what?" she whispered.

"What?"

"I really like you."

Harry chuckled and softly kissed her. "I really like you too."

* * *

><p>After a round of "shaking the sheets," Harry slipped out of the bedroom while Gabby slept. He enlarged their bags in case she awoke before he got back. He walked back to the library to speak with his parents. "Mum? Dad?" he called.<p>

Lily and James came into their frame. "Oh sweetie, you're back so soon?" Lily asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." Harry turned around to see his grandparents were missing from their frame. "Where's granddad and grandmum?" Lily and James sniggered. "They went to visit the Potter villa. I think they went to gush about Gabby to the other family members," James explained. Harry shook his head and ran a hand through already bed-tousled hair. "Oh boy."

With a knowing grin, Lily asked, "Where's Gabby, dear?" Harry threw his mother a look. "Mom, don't prod. She's taking a nap." James smirked. "Oh I see."

Harry sighed heavily and began to pace. "What am I doing? Isn't this going too fast? It's been barely two months. Maybe I should slow down here."

His parents looked at each other. _Ah we do see._ "What's the matter, son?" James asked softly.

"It's just …I already have some many feelings for Gabby. I feel like I can laugh again, act like myself instead of the Boy Who Lived or Lord Potter-Black. She's absolutely fantastic. But…"

"But?"

"It just seems too fast. Maybe I like her so much because she is different from me in every sense. She's American. I'm British. She's full of energy. I'm kind of mello. And…" Harry released a frustrated groan. "Bloody hell, I don't know. I'm just so…so…"

"Confused?" Lily offered.

"Scared?" James asked.

Harry conjured a chair and sat down. "All of the above."

James spoke up first. "Son, what you are feeling, every man goes through it when they feel strongly about a woman. I did with your mother."

"He did! At one point, you father was so scared, that he became distant. As a matter of fact, " Lily crossed her arms and threw James a look, "he became so scared and distant he wanted to break up."

James smiled apologetically. "And we did. We went our separate ways for all of three days. And it was pure torture. All I wanted to do was to be with your mother. And not because of how she looked but of how she made me feel and how I felt when I did things for her. It was like my world was absolutely right once she smiled at what I did, small or large. And I thought to myself, if I could feel like that for the rest of my life, I never wanted to be away from her. Ever." James brought Lily in for hug.

"Now, Harry, I don't know how exactly you feel about this girl. Maybe you are confused. Or maybe the answer is front of you and you are just scared. But, son, don't put yourself through hell because of timing. Sometimes you can have all the time in the world and not find what you are looking for. An instant is the only thing you need to find true happiness."

Harry thought about what his father said. Gabby was always ecstatic whenever he did something, whether it was cooking, or casting orchids from his wand. The utter joy that lit up her face was breathtaking. Harry couldn't remember being that fascinated with Ginny. Maybe because she expected him to do things for her.

Harry paused. That's it. Gabby expects nothing from him. She would rather have quiet afternoons and talk silliness over tea than be on the cover of magazines. She was simple and that was something they had in common. "I guess I'll really see how I feel later on tonight with the surprise." Harry looked at his parents who were looking at him expectantly. "I think I understand. Thanks, Dad."

James smiled. "Anytime, son."

"Hey what about dear ol' mum?" Lily asked jokily.

"Thanks, Mum."

"Your father did all the work, but you're welcome, dear."

Harry left the library, excited to see that fascinating look of surprise on Gabby's face.

* * *

><p>Gabby awoke an hour later to find her bedfellow was missing. <em>Where did he run off to?<em>

"Ah, you're awake, mistress."

Gabby gave a yelp as she turned around to find the source of the voice. In the process, she got twisted in the sheets and fell off the bed.

"Mistress! Baley is sorry to have startled you! Are you all right?"

Quickly getting up and wrapping the sheets around her, Gabby found Baley looking at her, fairly distressed. "No Baley, it's fine. My own clumsiness." It would take several reassurances to calm the distraught house elf.

Baley cleared her throat. "Mistress, Master Harry had me inform that dinner will be served shortly. I'm here to help you get ready."

"Fancy, schmancy, huh? Ok. Uh, Baley, Harry is where?"

Baley smiled, revealing a missing front tooth. "Preparing for you, Mistress."

An hour later, Harry waited at the base of the grand foyer waiting for his dinner partner. Getting ready to climb the stairs to find Gabby, he stopped when he heard Balely's announcement. "Master Harry, Mistress is ready." Gabby stepped out from around the corner and made her away slowly down the stairs.

With each having their eyes set on the other, their reactions were almost visceral. Gabby felt her heat beat out of her chest as she watched Harry ascend the stairs to meet her halfway. Donning a gray tuxedo, Harry looked like he stepped out of James Bond movie. Debonair, dashing and with a darling smile on his face. Baley had explained that this would be a formal dinner but nothing had prepared her for Harry oozing sexuality. _Good God, if I'm not careful I will jump him here and now!_

Meanwhile, Harry's reaction was about the same when he saw Gabby descend the stairs. Dressed in a navy blue cocktail dress showcasing her shoulders and legs, Harry couldn't wait at the bottom of the stairs and had to meet her halfway. She slowly smiled at him and Harry felt a shiver run up his back. _I could get use to this._

The two met in the middle and said nothing. They simply feasted on each other's appearance, their feelings swelling for each other.

Harry broke the silence. "Hello, love." He took her hand and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers. "You look ravishing." Hot fire shot through her body, pooling at her lower half. "Hello, handsome," Gabby answered with some difficulty. Sensing her rising ardor, Harry smiled at her knowingly. "Don't you look pleased with yourself?"

"Oh I am, mainly because you haven't caught on. I would have thought you would've figured it out."

Gabby searched his eyes, puzzled. "I don't understand."

Harry chuckled softly. "You will in a minute. You ready for your surprise?"

Still puzzled, Gabby nodded. Harry took her hand and led her through the ballroom to a set of French patio double doors. It led outside to the back gardens she had admired earlier. As they stepped through the double doors, there was a cascade of candles floating everywhere, lighting their path further into the gardens. The lit candles gave the gardens a wonderful warm glow.

Around the bend, the patio came to light and Gabby gasped with excitement. A candle-lit dinner for two was set overlooking the vast greenery. The patio looked as if it had been enlarge to add an area for dancing and white petals were showered around. "Oh, Harry, this is so sweet. No one's done this for me before."

Harry smiled at her. "You still can't figure why I did this?"

"Should I?"

"Love, what is today's date?"

"Today's July 10th…Oh my lord, tomorrow is my birthday. I've completely forgotten about my birthday! You did this for my birthday? How did you know?"

Harry laughed and hugged her around the waist. "Dear, you must realize that I'm very observant. Do you remember that first night we met and you pulled out your wallet? I noticed your birthday immediately mainly because I wanted to know how old you were. But I did remember the date. I liked it because I haven't met too many July babies."

Gabby shook her head and gave him an Eskimo kiss. "I guess that's what I get when my boyfriend is an Auror. Nothing get past you, do they?"

"Nope. Well, unless I allow it."

He escorted her to the table and sat her down. As he was sitting down, she softly said, "Anyway, this is such a wonderful surprise, handsome. Thank you."

"Oh, this? This is just the tip of the iceberg."

"There's more? What more could you do?"

Harry waggled his eyebrows. "Let's eat, shall we?" As soon as he said that, the food appeared on their plate. Successfully deterred, Gabby turned her attention to the food and the couple ate in comfortable companionship. As they approached the end of dinner, Harry cleared his throat.

"Ok, now I have …" he counted on his fingers for show, "3 surprise/presents for you."

"You didn't buy me anything, did you?

He thought for a moment. "No, I can honestly say I did not purchase you anything."

Gabby squinted her eyes in mock suspicion. After a moment, she was satisfied. "Ok. What's the first one?"

"Tomorrow, I am throwing you a party for you at the Manor."

"No way! Really?"

"Yes, really. I'm inviting some friends from Hogwarts to celebrate."

Gabby began to bounce in her seat. "REALLY? I get to meet more wizards?"

Laughing at her excitement, Harry answered, "Only if you want to."

"Do you even after to ask me?"

"Guess not."

Dessert forgotten, Gabby got up from her seat and moved to sit on Harry's lap. "Handsome, this is so cool, thank you!"

"Darling, I'm not done yet."

"Opps. Ok. Do you want me to move?"

Harry encircled her waist and held to her tighter. "Well I mean you are already here, might as well stay."

Gabby giggled. "Ok, ok, what's next?"

"The Potter vault has many old artifacts. Some are centuries old. I was taking care of some business when I saw something that immediately reminded me of you." Harry waved his wand over the corner of the table and revealed a velvet box and handed it to Gabby. "Open it."

Gabby gingerly opened to box to find a silver necklace with a pendant laced with tiny crystals. The middle of pendant was a gorgeous citrine stone. Depending on how the light hit it, the stone changed to various shades of brown. "It reminded me of you because it is simple but beautiful in all aspects. The citrine really reminds me of your eyes and all the different shades it turns when you are happy, sad, angry, sexy (Gabby laughed), playful and everything in between. Love, I want you to have this."

Gabby looked at the man holding her in his lap. She was so touched, she could feel tears threatening to fall. "Harry, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just nod your head and accept it. I promised I didn't buy it."

She laughed and nodded. She stood up to allow Harry to stand and put the pendant on her. It rested easily on her chest. "I don't think I'll ever take this off." Harry pulled her close and began to sway. "Even in the shower?"

"If it's as old as you say and hasn't rusted, then nope."

Gabby relaxed in his arms and swayed along with him. "It would've been nice to have some music to dance to." No sooner than the words uttered, soft music began to play. Gabby shot Harry an amused look. "You really have everything planned out, huh?"

"To the last nine."

They swayed to the music for a short amount of time when Gabby said, "Harry, I'm just so overwhelmed with everything. To do all this for me, I'm just…speechless. Why? Why all this?"

Harry softly smiled and took a short breath. "You know, I was talking to my parents and I asked myself the same question. But then I realized that the answer was right in front of me." Harry looked at her lovingly in the eye. "Why wouldn't I want to do this and more for you when I've pretty much fallen in love with you?"

Gabby stopped swaying. "What did you say?"

"Gabrielle, I'm in love with you."

Gabrielle searched his eyes, looking for any evidence of falsehood, trickery, ulterior motive, anything. Anything to give her an indication that it wasn't real, that it was deception. But all she found was sincerity and a bit of uncertainty at her lack of response.

"Gabby? I'm sorry if that was too fast for you. There's no pressure to-"

Gabby pressed her finger to his lips. "I love you too." She slowly smiled. "I love you too."

Harry paused and let out a "Whoop!" and swung Gabby around in a circle. The couple laughed heartily and met each other's lips with a loving kiss. Gasping for air, Gabby rested her head against Harry's forehead. "You are an incredible person, Harry Potter."

"I'd say the same about you, Gabby Peters. Much more."

Gabby wrapped her arms around his neck. "And you are quite cunning to pull all of this off under my nose."

Remembering the last surprise, Harry gave a short laugh. "Wait until you hear about the last surprise!"

Gabby stepped back to allow him to move, expecting him to go fetch something. "Ok , what is it?" Harry brought her back into his embrace. "At the same time, I saw your birthday, I saw your home address. There is a reason why your dad called."

Gaby sharply looked at him. "What did you do?"

"After talking so much about your family, _princess_, I thought it would do you some good to see them and vice versa. So I'm bringing them up next weekend."

Gabby felt her mouth flop open. "My family? Mom, Dad and Charlie are going to be here next weekend?"

He nodded.

"You sent for my family?"

Gabby squealed and jumped up and down. She then peppered Harry's face with kisses. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh my gosh, I can't believe this! Everyone is coming!"

Harry held on to her and chuckled as she continued to babble excitedly. _Dad, I completely understand you now. Thank you._

* * *

><p>What did you guys think? I'd love to hear from EVERYONE on how the story has gone so far.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Laying in bed, Gabby cuddled against Harry reliving the previous night's dinner. _Sometimes I think I don't deserve him. He's just so…wonderfully sweet. I've never experienced this before. What if I mess this up?_

In the back of her mind, a small voice said, _Maybe you should tell him about those other things._

She mentally shook her head. _No. I swore that I would leave that mess behind me. _She took a breath to calm herself down. _It's a new life, new beginning, new everything. The past is the past._ She tucked herself closer to Harry, silently praying with all of her might that she was right. Because she certainly couldn't take any heartache to her already fragile heart.

* * *

><p>"Gabby? Gabbs? You ready yet?"<p>

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute."

Harry patiently waited outside of the bathroom for his girlfriend to appear. That morning, he awoke to Gabby practically strangling him in her sleep. She seemed to mutter something about not letting go but after some prodding, she awoke and released him. They spent the day relaxing in the garden and flying around the area. Once the time came to prepare for the party, Gabby locked herself in the bathroom for almost 2 hours. Luckily for Harry, there was another bathroom available to use. However, he was beginning to get anxious. _Why do girls take so long?_

No sooner did he think that, when the door opened to Gabby wearing a one-shoulder silver dress. It seemed as though the dress had been poured onto her – it fit her body perfectly. Harry's jaw slightly dropped and just stared. _That's why they take so long, Merlin bless them. _Gabby did a pirouette in front of him. "Sorry I took so long, but perfection can't be rushed."

"Gabby, you look smashing."

Gabby leaned over for a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you, handsome. Now, come on. Let's head downstairs."

Harry grabbed her hand before she made it pass him. "Wait, now. What's the rush?" He brought her closer to him around the middle. "We have some time, don't we?"

Gabby raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you just calling me to come out of the bathroom?"

He smiled mischievously. "Yes, now you're out. Everything is ok. We'll make it downstairs eventually." He tried to move in for a kiss but she avoided him and stepped out of his embrace.

"Nope, not so fast, Harry. We have guests waiting for us. Come on, there's plenty of time for that later."

Harry reverted to a five-year-old child and pouted. "Why did I plan this party again?"

Gabby took his face in her hands. "Because you love me and you want me to meet your friends."

A smile returned to his face. "Oh yeah. I forgot." They left hand in hand, both feeling they could get use to leaving their bedroom together, meeting guests. Gabby hadn't exaggerated. There were guests already waiting in the ballroom for the arrival of their host. Gabby noticed and recognized several people she had glimpses of from Harry's memories. Names however completely failed her. Ron and Hermione immediately came up to them once they finished their descent down the grand stairway. Hermione sported a dress she had bought along with Gabby on their shopping excursion. She gasped, "Oh Gabby, I knew that dress would be absolutely fetching on you! You look great!"

Gabby gave her a hug. "I too hit the mark on yours as well. You look fantastic!" The ladies gushed excitedly about their fashion while Ron and Harry greeted each other. "Some event, Harry. Most of the DA is here and others."

"Yea. I wanted to fully introduce Gabby to everyone and give her a circle if you like." Harry lowered his voice. "She's not going anywhere, Ron. She can stay as long as she wants."

Ron grinned and patted Harry on the shoulder. "I know, mate. I know."

"Ron," Hermione called, "Do you have the camera? Snap a photo of us." Ron dutifully pulled his camera out and snapped pictures of Gabby and Hermione, then of Gabby and Harry.

Harry took Gabby's hand and began to introduce her to his friends. She first met Neville and Hannah Longbottom, who were truly friendly. After seeing Harry's memories, Gabby could see why Neville was so likeable. He was simply a sweet spirit. Neville and Hannah invited her out to come out for tea at Hogsmeade. Excited to see that village and possibly Hogwarts, Gabby assured them she wouldn't miss it for the world.

Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were…interesting. The two were friendly enough to her, with a couple of jokes here and there. Overall, pleasant enough conversation. But she swore she could feel their eyes undress her every time she turned her attention away. While Harry had said that they were mates, he didn't leave her in their company for long and directed her elsewhere.

Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Susan Bones also had an "odd" air to them as Seamus and Dean. They were friendly enough but seemed cautious towards her. Seeing that they were simply protective of Harry, Gabby spent a bit longer to talk to them and it eased their anxiety towards her. Sooner than later, she won them over just as she did with Hermione.

Gabby could say that her two favorite people of the night were Luna Lovegood and Lee Jordan. Luna reminded Gabby of a hippy, with such a far off look and far-fetched ideas but still quite lucid and intelligent. She and Gabby spoke at length over whether the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks had made a nest in the middle of Boston's downtown park, the Boston Common. Gabby could hardly contain her giggles. She promised Luna that the next time she was in the Common, she would try to look for one.

Lee Jordan was simply too much for her. He, along with George Weasley, were a riot and she loved every minute she spent with them. In an effort to bring some publicity for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, they brought some new inventions with them and showed them to the crowd. The devices the two could concoct were nothing short of genius. While amusing to watch someone turn into a canary, Gabby never wanted to be at the end of one of their practical jokes. Other than their pranks, they kept her in stitches with their antics. Lee constantly pretended to faint every time she directed a smile at him. George would pretend to have a heart attack after she laughed or giggle, making it harder for her to stop. Angelina finally took pity on her gasping for air and slapped George upside the head.

Harry had stopped accompanying her after meeting Dean and Seamus to see how she would fare. Gabby moved gracefully on her own to meet their guests or she was sought out. Harry smiled softly to himself as he witness her enjoyment.

"You look happy, Harry. Such a rare occasion." Neville came up behind Harry and stood beside him smiling. Ron also stood beside Harry, smirking.

Harry sighed with a smile still on his face and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well you know, Nev. It finally feels like I'm living."

"Neville, you should have seen him before, explaining Gabby to me. The git could have lit up the darkest cavern with that smile." Ron added, teasing.

Neville laughed and smacked Harry on the back. "Ah love. The only thing that turn a man into a poetic mush or starking mad. I'm just glad to see it's the former not the latter, mate."

Harry grinned. "I'm all here, Nev. All here." He separated himself and went to the front of the ballroom. Casting a _Sonorus_ on himself, Harry called attention to himself. "Hello, everyone. I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight. It's great to have this bit of reunion but the party is truly for that gorgeous creature over there named Gabrielle Peters. For you see, it's her birthday." Everyone began clapping and shouting well-wishes, leaving Gabby flushed and murmuring thanks.

"Gabby, love, why don't you join me up here?" As she made her way to the front, Harry announced, "I would like to sing her a happy birthday. Come on, you lot, off we go." Gabby laughed as the group got through a thoroughly-off key song with the help of Lee and George leading the singing.

"Gabby, love." Harry said still in _Sonorus_, "I have two surprises for you."

"There's still more?" she asked wide-eyed.

Harry chuckled, "These are simple ones. What's the one thing you do on your birthday? Blow out candles!"

With a pop, a massive birthday cake appeared before them. The multi-layered cake had colorful depictions of the first time they met, their outing in London and of them flying. The letter spelling "Happy Birthday" also danced around the cake.

"Wow, Harry, that is so cool," Gabby gushed. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "What flavor is it?" she murmured.

Harry deactivated the Sonorus whispered in her ear, "Chocolate, double fudge."

"Yay! You remembered!" She jumped in his arms and gave him kisses all over his face. The crowd laughed at the couple's antics. "Never mind the magic. Who knew she'd jump for food?" Lee said, earning him another laugh.

Harry pulled away from the excited Gabby and said, "Wait, no more jumping until I show you my last and final surprise." He reactivated the _Sonorus_. "Would everyone please step outside to the veranda?" Murmurs of speculation and excitement filled the room as the party set out for the outdoors. Harry brought Gabby to the front of the crowd and took a hold of both of her hands. "Gabby, you have been such a breath of fresh air in my stale life. To think, we'd be here after you swiped at my head." Gabby rolled her eyes, but continued to smile.

"Love, you keep things light in my life when it's been pretty dark and dull. I want to thank you. For being honest, for being you through and through."

Gabby's heart leapt at hearing Harry's words and a little voice began to nag her again.

"Now I know that back in the States, you Yanks do a firework show for your Independence Day. I know you missed out on it this year but that doesn't mean we can't have one here. Baley?"

The sky suddenly exploded with color. Gabby and the guests were instantly mesmerized by the colorful fiery displays plastered over the sky. Various shapes of all sizes were etched in the sky and the crowd "ooo'd and ahh'd" at the appropriate time. The entire show lasted for about 25 minutes and Gabby didn't miss a bit of it. Harry slipped his hand into hers. "What do you think?"

She slipped her arms around his neck, "Do you even have to ask?" She leaned forward to kiss him when they were caught off-guard by a flash of light.

"Oops, sorry you two." Ron said behind his camera. "I was looking for a candid shot of the both of you and I wanted to catch you against the firework back-drop." He winked at Gabby. "This will be my present to you, Gabby."

"Will they move?"

"But of course! They're useless if they don't."

Gabby went up to Ron and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Ron. I can't wait to see them." Ron patted her on the back and winked at Harry. He sauntered off, leaving the couple alone.

Harry cleared his throat. "Ah, where were we?"

Gabby smirked and resumed her snog. However, in the back of her mind, she continued to pray. _Please don't mess this up. Please don't mess this up. Please…_

* * *

><p>Ron looked down at his finished work. It had taken him a couple of days but he finally developed all of the pictures from the party. He smiled as he thought of the rest of that night. Gabby had wanted to dance and so she and Harry figured out a way to play her favorite songs from back in the States. Needless to say, the party didn't stop until well into the morning.<p>

Sitting at him in his sitting room, Ron looked over the pictures he and Hermione had put in an album for Gabby. _I hope she enjoys it_. He looked over at his watch. Hermione should be back from market soon. Harry and Gabby were expecting them for a late dinner at Harry's flat.

As Ron stood to get a drink of water, he heard a knock at the front door. Puzzled as to who it could be, he opened the door to find Ginny on the other side. "Hello, big brother." She entered in without invitation.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" Ron closed the door, already feeling irritated.

She stood in the middle of sitting room and gave a shrug. "What, can't a baby sister visit her brother anymore? I was in the neighborhood."

"Do I really want to know why you are in my neighborhood? You're a bit far from your flat, aren't you? Visiting a bloke? Or two?"

Ginny ignored his questions and sat on the couch. "What about you? What have you been up to? Visiting people and such?"

His suspicions were confirmed. "Look, Gin, I already see where you are going with this. Why don't you leave Gabby and Harry alone?"

Ginny made a scrunched-up face. "Who? Oh, yes, that filthy tramp. I just want to know more about her. Find out about the competition, any strengths or weakness."

Ron rolled his eyes. "There's no competition. She's the opposite of you, the clear reason why she's won. She's with Harry and you're not."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Shut up, Ron. Harry and I just hit a snag is all. We're meant to be together."

Ron snorted. "Fat chance that'll happen. She's like Harry – they like peace and quiet, away from the attention. Away from cameras, unlike yourself who thrives off it like an addict."

She was about to throw back an insult when she noticed an open album on the coffee table. _That looks like the slag._

Ginny cleared her throat. "You know what, fine. I'll leave. But could you at least get me a drink of water. You wouldn't want Mum to hear about you being a horrible host?"

Ron growled but left the sitting room to go into the kitchen to fetch some water. Ginny stooped down and immediately flipped through the album, growing more furious that Gabby was in Harry's arms with the DA and blowing out candles. _I swear I will destroy her_. With quick thinking, Ginny grabbed a photo of Harry and Gabby together and made a duplicate. She returned the original before Ron returned back with the water.

She slowly drank it and handed Ron back the glass. "Goodbye, Ronald. I'll talk to you later." Ron watched her go out the front door but missed her satisfied smirk as she Apparated away.

* * *

><p>By the time the following weekend had arrived, Gabby was brimming with excitement to see her family. Again, she couldn't believe that Harry would set all this up for her. She still wasn't too sure on how he had set it up but all the same, she was grateful. Besides, he parents would fill her in.<p>

Harry, on the other hand, was happy to get out of work. The village massacre had been leaked to the media which caused the usual speculation as to whether the Auror department had been doing their job. Along with the added pressure, there was a string of missing people growing from various parts of the country. No link could be made between them – old, young, affluent, average. The Ministry had been working around the clock to make some connection but nothing so far from it. For the past couple of days, Harry had poured over the data, leaving him very frustrated.

Very early Saturday morning, Harry picked up Gabby from her flat in a larger car Gabby hadn't recognized to the Heathrow. "Where did you get the car?"she asked, looking the interior over. The car was the size of an SUV, still quite posh with a leather interior.

"It's still my coupe. I just transfigured it to look and be bigger for the family. I could've just made the inside larger but that would raise some questions."

She nodded but practically bounced in her seat the closer they got to the airport. Harry sniggered, "Are you excited?"

"Yup. Can you tell?"

"Not in the slightest, no."

Gabby would continue to bounce as they traversed their way through the London traffic until she thought of something. "Sweetie, we are keeping this a relatively Muggle vacation, right?" Harry looked her over. "Of course. Why?"

"Well, it's just that I want them to love you. Anything off might set them on the wrong path."

Harry softly smiled. "Well, unless you plan on doing magic, I'll be Muggle Harry for the week." Gabby rolled her eyes and continued her excited dance all the way to the airport terminal. They arrived at Heathrow in time for her family's landing. Harry started to feel nervous and began to fidget. Gabby noticed it and quieted his hands. "Handsome, everything will be fine. You'll see."

Not looking her in the eye, Harry mumbled, "I do want them to like me."

"And they will. Nothing to fear." Gabby wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. "Nothing to fear at all. It'll be a perfect vacation for them."

"Gabby?"

The couple turned to the sound of Gabby's name being called. In front of them stood an older black man, balding with a 5'11" frame. Beside him was a woman who was an older version of Gabby with short brown hair and identical eyes. In front of the couple was a younger man close to Gabby's age, sporting glasses and Gabby's similar eyes. Even with their various differences, their features marked them as Gabby's family.

Gabby squealed with delight. "Mom! Dad! Charlie!" She ran up to them and for the next couple of minutes, there was nothing but babble, none of which Harry could make out clearly. Charlie broke away from the group hug and approached Harry with an offered hand. "So you are the boyfriend. How are you doing, man? I'm Charlie."

Harry took Charlie's offered hand and shook it. "Heard a lot about you, Charlie. I'm Harry Potter."

Charlie grinned Gabby's smile. "Nice to meet you, Harry. You flying us out and putting us up is very cool. Brownie points for you."

Harry laughed. "It's nothing. Anything to make Gabby happy." Charlie looked Harry critically over, still wearing a disarming smile. "You're different. I like that." He called over his shoulder, "Good job, Gabby!"

Gabby was pulled out of her conversation with her parents and realized that her brother was teasing her. "Oh shut up, Charlie." She brought her parents forward towards Harry. "I see you've met Charlie. These are my parents, Jonathon and Diane Peters."

Harry extended his hand to the both of them. "Mr. and Mrs. Peters. It's lovely to finally meet you. After all of our talking, it seems like I've known you forever." Diane bypassed Harry's hand and gave him a hug. "Oh Harry, great to finally see you! Please call me Diane. I can't tell you how wonderful it is that you sent for us. I couldn't wait to meet this wonderful man my daughter had been talking about for ages."

In trying to deflect her embarrassment, Gabby decided to tease Harry. "See, Mom. What do you think? Easy on the eyes or what?" she said with a wink.

Diane returned the wink. "Oh, I'll say!"

Flushed with embarrassment, Harry turned to Mr. Peters. "How was your trip, sir?" Mr. Peters looked Harry over before answering. "It went well. It's our first time here and I can't wait to check out everything. _Everything._" Harry couldn't miss the innuendo. He was on the watch list.

Seeing how her father was acting, Gabby intervened. "Hey, I know! Let's go get the bags, shall we? You'll love the hotel Harry booked for you guys. It's called the Queensboro Plaza. It's only a block away from my flat." The Peters and Harry made their way to luggage claim, not realizing that someone had been watching their entire exchange. The unknown man slunked out of a corner and went outside the airport arrival area. In a deserted area, another man was waiting for the informant's return.

"Did you get a location?"

"Yes. Potter should be at the Queensboro Plaza in about an hour. Is everything all set?"

The man nodded. The informant gave an eerie smile. "Today's going to be an interesting day."

* * *

><p>Oh NO! Cliffhanger! :)<p>

Ok, I always get an itch with a cliffhanger so I'll make a deal with you guys. If within the next 24 hours of this posting, I receive ...oh let's say at least 15-20 reviews, I'll post next the chapter within 12 hours. It's already done, but it's up to you when you get to see it! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Well, you guys didn't meet the 15 review minimum - just one short! Which is interesting because over 300 of you read the last chapter yesterday. So 15 wasn't asking too much...

However...I decided to take pity on you all because some of you were really enthusiastic about getting this chapter! Truly amused me! Plus I'm excited to put it out there. So here's the new installment.

* * *

><p>Harry carefully pulled his vehicle in front of the Queensboro Plaza Hotel. Gabby had already checked out the luxury hotel after Harry had revealed to her where he was putting them up. She looked over her family to gauge their reaction. Both her mother and brother seemed delighted that Harry went through the trouble and cost of putting them well off. Her father, on the other hand, didn't betray a thought. <em>Typical dad. Never lets you know what he's thinking until the last minute.<em>

The group entered the hotel and left their bags with the lobby concierge, seeing as it was a bit early to check in. Taking their baggage claim tickets, Charlie turned to his sister. "Well Gabo, what are we doing?"

Throwing him a look for hishorrible nickname, Gabby answered, "I thought I'd let you tell me what you want to see."

Diane piped in, "I,for one, want to see where my baby is staying. I hope it's a nice neighborhood."

"Mom," Gabby said exasperatedly, "we're in the same neighborhood. We're only a block away from my flat. We could even walk there if you like and take in the sights."

"If you want to walk, I could leave the car with the valet and pick it up when we return," Harry offered. Everyone agreed and Harry stepped outside quickly to give the keys to the valet. Diane quickly made her to Gabby's side and whispered, "Gabby! He's gorgeous! And look at this place? It's stunning! While I appreciate his taste, how can he afford this?"

Gabby internally cringed. She had hoped to avoid questions like this early on. "Harry does very well at his job, Mom. He's the head of his department." _At least I'm not lying! _Diane couldn't ask anymore questions because Harry had made his appearance back in the lobby. "I'm all set. Are we ready to go?"

They made their way through the front door and onto the sidewalk. Before Gabby could explain how to get to her flat, a young woman bumped into her. The woman began to apologize profusely, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and…" The young woman paused. "Wait, you're Gabrielle Peters, aren't you? It's you, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry," Gabby said slowly. "Have we met? How do you know my name?"

The young woman's demeanor changed apologetic to pratically victorious. She bellowed over her shoulder. "It's her, lads!"

Harry suddenly found himself and the Peters surrounded by photographers. He could hear Diane gasp and Charlie ask loudly, "What's up with the paparazzi?" Before Gabby could answer, she was being shouted at.

"Ms. Peters, look over here!" "Ms. Peters, over here!" "Ms. Peters!"

Blinded by the flashes, Gabby desperately reached for Harry's hand. "Harry," she whimpered, "What's going on?"

Getting angry, Harry looked through the crowd for any information and finally found an identification badge. What he saw turned his insides cold. "We need to get out of here." He turned his back to the photographers and yelled to the Peters, "Everyone follow me! This way!" Harry pushed his way through the photographers and made a pathway for the Peters to shove their way out. He turned to Gabby. "Make your way to the flat. Make sure your family doesn't turn around. Get there quickly."

Gabby shouted over the incessant cries of the photographers. "Guys, run this way. Don't look at them!" Dazed by the odd occurrence, no one questioned her and ran down the street without looking back. Seeing that the Peters escaped successfully, Harry quickly erected a shield, trapping the photographers from moving. His Lord Potter-Black look of cold indifference appeared and he said frostily, "I suggest that you find something else to photograph today, gentleman. This session is closed."

Harry quickly ran to catch up with Gabby. As he turned around the block, his mirror in his back pocket began to shudder.

_That's not Gabby. That's Ron.  
><em>  
>Still running, he pulled out the mirror and answered it. "I'm a bit busy, mate."<p>

"Harry! I'm sorry. I had no idea how they find out about you two. I'm not even sure how they got that picture."

"I've already been ambushed by the Daily Prophet, Ron. I figured something was up."

"Look, I'd just stay close to Gaby today. Remember what happened to Hermione when people thought you and Hermione were together?"

Harry stopped running and remembered. "Oh shite."

Gabby and her family made it to her flat without any further flashes of light. They stood there panting at her stoop. "God, if I wanted a workout, it wouldn't be on my vacation." Charlie rasped out. "What the hell was that about?"

"I have no idea," Gabby equally rasped out.

"Young lady, we want some answers now," her father grounded out tiredly.

"Daddy, I truly don't know. Why don't we go inside my flat and wait for Harry. He might have some information."

Gabby unlocked the door and instantly dropped her keys. "What on earth…?" Her family was equally shocked at the sight before them. Her entire sitting room was filled with letters. Letters of all shapes and sizes covered the floor, her couch, chairs, mantle, everything. It seemed as though they came through her window because the trail seemed especially thick underneath her window sill.

Gaby looked around puzzledly. _Were there owls in here?_

"Is this how you live, Gabrielle? What the heck is this?" her mother asked.

Gabby ignored her mother and walked forward transfixed on another pile of letters set aside from the rest. These particular letters were all red. As she got closer to inspect them, it seemed as though the letters began to shake.

"Are those letters…moving?" Charlie asked, also transfixed.

"Yes?" Gabby stated uncertainly. Just as she was about to touch the now smoldering letters, Harry burst through the door. "Gabby, don't!"

But her fingertips had already grazed one. The entire pile began to shake violently. Harry pulled her into his arms, with his back to the Howlers. "Everyone, get down!" He quickly erected a shield and sound barrier around them as the Howlers exploded.

The sound barrier didn't completely protect them from the Howler's screams of obscenities. Every disparaging word was heard and understood. How could a Muggle like Gabby have the audacity to enter their world and be with Lord Potter-Black? How dare she? Because the Howlers had been left there for an unknown, but more than likely, long amount of time, the sheer force of the screams created a whirlwind that blew everything from their proper place. Letters billowed around, tables were toppled over, pictures crashed to the floor. In a matter of minutes, Gabby's flat was turned inside out.

Finally spent, the Howlers self-incinerated, leaving the Peters thoroughly shaken up. Harry slowly moved from his protective stance and took down the barriers. With her ears ringing, Gabby looked over her family and saw there were, for the most part, unharmed. "Maury? Oh my god, Maury!"

Gabby stood up and frantically searched for her cat. She burst into her room and found her cat hiding underneath her bed trembling. "Aw, baby. It's ok. Come on out to Momma."

Harry surveyed the damage. Jonathon slowly regained his senses and began asking questions. "What in God's name was that? Was that a bomb?"

Harry cringed. _So much for Muggle Harry. _"Uh, sir, not exactly. I'm not sure if I can explain it."

"Well someone better start explaining something. Because I'm this close to-"

Jonathon's rant was interrupted by several pops heard around the sitting room. Several men, dressed in odd robes, appeared out of thin air with pieces of wood in their hands. One portly man wearing spectacles came forward. "Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic. We are here on reports of an explosion. If you..." The man met Harry's eyes. "Potter? Sir? You're here?"

Harry could feel a headache coming on. "Yes, Perkins. This is my girlfriend's residence."

Perkins looked completely abashed. "Sir, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you had set off the alarms."

"I didn't. We had a great number of Howlers left attended. They burst once they felt Gabby nearby."

Harry looked over the lot that came in with Perkins and immediately took control. "I want you half to determine whether there are any other surprises here. The other half I want you to take every piece of mail and take it down to testing. I don't want to find another set of hexes or surprises in them. Oh, and take the time put things back together, will you?"

The group did as they were told, methodically working to complete their tasks. Harry turned to find Charlie, Diane and Jonathon huddled to the side, wide-eyed and watching the other Aurors. They saw chairs right themselves, furniture moving to their proper places, frames mysteriously repaired right before their eyes. Gabby came out of her bedroom, holding a still nervous Maury in her arms. She was left speechless by the number of wizards in her flat fixing the mess. Finding her bearings, she placed Maury down and went to Harry. "Did you call for them? The Aurors?"

"No, they responded to the large amount of magic in a Muggle area. I'm having them check for anything else." Harry rubbed Gabby's shoulders, looking very guilty. "Gabby, I'm so sorry. I should've put wards around your flat. I didn't think anyone outside my circle of friends would find out about us."

Gabby welcomed his touch; it soothed her rattled nerves. "What do you mean?"

Harry grimaced. "Apparently, the wizarding world has found out about us in the worst way. The media." Harry looked around. "Finnigan," he called. "Fetch me the Prophet." Finnigan nodded wordlessly and Apparated out to find a paper. Gabby heard a sharp intake of breath. "Damn! The guy is gone. He jus' disappeared!" Charlie exclaimed breathlessly.

Finnigan Apparated quickly back (eliciting gasps from the Peters again) in handing Harry the paper. "Here you are, sir."

Gabby looked down to see herself and Harry on the front page. It was a picture from her birthday party. It had been the moment where the fireworks had just began and Harry had Gabby in his arms, kissing her. The moving photo would have been truly touching if not for the headline above it, "Lord Potter-Black in love with a Muggle?" Gabby couldn't believe it. It wasn't even noon yet.

Perkins approached the couple. "Potter, sir. We've diverted the police and cleared the area of Muggles asking questions."

Jonathon was struck out of his stupor with Perkin's report. "You've sent the police away? No! We need them here! Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Gabby stepped out of Harry's embrace and approached her father. "Dad, you need to calm down."

His eyes flashed angrily. "The hell I will. All I know is that my daughter is apparently the subject of some attack by some people who are after her. Until I get some answers, I will not be calming the fuck down!" Jonathon looked as if he was about the throttle someone.

Gabby turned back to Harry and asked softly, "Handsome, can you do something?"

"You are turning to him? He's the one-"

"DAD!" Gabby's own eyes burned dangerously. "If you didn't notice, Harry saved your life. You would be on the floor with your eardrums bleeding if it wasn't for him. So if you could just shut up and calm down, that would be bloody fantastic!"

Jonathon, shocked into silence, returned to stand by his wife who had wisely remained to the side letting the Aurors work. Charlie, on the other hand, was carefully watching the Aurors perform magic. You could hear him mutter to himself, "Yo!" "That's so cool!" "I want to do that!"

Harry returned his attention back to Perkins. "Take all findings to headquarters. I'll be detained probably until tomorrow. I'll want a report on my desk as quickly as possible."

Perkins nodded. "Yes, sir." He regarded Gabby. "It is wonderful to meet you, miss. I hope to meet you again under better circumstances." Gabby smiled weakly. "You too." With a sharp command, the Aurors were gone.

The flat had been returned to normal. What remained were three shaken family members, one knowing daughter and one all-knowing wizard boyfriend.

"Mom, Dad, Charlie," Gabby began. "Why don't you sit down on the couch?" As they made their way to the couch, Gabby quickly whispered to Harry, "What are we going to do?"

"It's up to you, love. Do you think it'll be best to tell them, if so, then we'll tell them together. If not, I can wipe their memories."

Gabby bit her bottom lip. "Can we see how they take it first?" He nodded. She grabbed his hand and they sat on the coffee table in front her family. "So guys!" Gabby said with feigned enthusiasm. "About today!"

"That was magic, wasn't it?" Charlie burst out excitedly. "I saw everything. You're the leader, right Harry? You're a…warlock!"

Unable to keep his lopsided smile off his face, Harry corrected Charlie, "The actual term is wizard, Charlie."

"Oh man, this is sick. Frickin' sick and wicked. Gabby, your boyfriend is a wizard. Go ahead, man, do magic!"

Harry looked at Gabby for approval. Seeing that her parents need more convincing, she nodded. Soon the family found themselves floating in the air, similarly to how Gabby found out about Harry.

"Oh my word!" Diane whispered. Jonathon just looked at Harry unblinkingly.

As Harry lowered them down, Charlie launched into a tirade about how cool things only happened to Gabby, how he wanted to stay and learn about wizards and how he felt like he was in an episode of Charmed or something. Harry noticed the same energy that ran in Gabby ran in Charlie. Charlie looked as if he found his new best friend.

"Charlie." Jonathon's authoritative voice rang out, stopping Charlie immediately. He eyed Gabby and Harry. "I think that I want to hear is how is this possible. What's the Prophet, Howlers, and what does Gabby have to do with it?"

Harry and Gabby met each other's eyes, silently communicating to each other. They both saw resolve in opening up. Gabby, still holding Harry's hand, gave a squeeze. "Maybe you should conjure up some sandwiches, handsome. We'll be here for awhile." Over the next several hours, Harry, with Gabby's help, gave her family a crash course on the wizarding world, who Harry was and his position in the world.

Diane's eyes softened as she heard about the trials Harry had endured but used it to make a good name for himself. She wasn't blind; she had seen how Harry had protected Gabby when the Howlers exploded. After observing them closer, she could see that they could be good for each other. Time would tell.

Charlie was beside himself with awe and excitement and reverted to a 12-year old boy. While he held his questions inside, he couldn't help but think he wanted Harry to stay in the family. He prayed his sister would seal the deal!

Jonathon, as usual, betrayed no emotions. He wordlessly listened to their explanation, including why they were attacked today in front the hotel.

Jonathon leaned forward. "So basically you are telling me that you are so famous and sought after that a bunch of sociopath witches tried to kill my girl?" Seeing her father's protectiveness flare, Gabby interjected. "Dad, I already knew about all this. This is just a bunch of people venting their unhappiness and frustration."

"Unhappiness? Frustration? Frustration is punching a punching bag. This was close to murder!"

Harry began to feel a bit troubled by Jonathon's revelation. "Gabby, love, you know your father is right."

"No!" Gabby stood up and towered over her father and Harry. "Now you two listen to me. I will do the hell that I want." She looked at her father. "Dad, I realize that you are concern. I understand the dangers. But I don't see why that should keep me from long sought-after happiness. Please do not ruin this for me."

"And you!" She rounded to Harry. "We've already been through this, babe. All that outside stuff doesn't matter to me." Gabby sat back down and took Harry's hand into hers. "What really matters is this. Us. Everyone else can bitch and moan about it being unfair and whatever nonsense. But all I know is that I don't want to be away from you."

Harry searched Gabby's eyes and found nothing but stubbornness, resolve and love. He raised their intertwined hands and rained kisses on her hand. "Have I ever told you are an amazing woman?" Gabby gave him a lop-sided smile. "Once or twice."

Jonathon watched the couple interact and felt himself deflate. He dropped back against the couch and rubbed his temple. Diane began rubbing her husband's arm. "Jon, there's not much you can do. Gabby's made her choice. And I'm giving her my blessing"

"Thanks Mom."

"However," Diane said pointedly. "I can't help but wonder what measures Harry will take to ensure your safety.

"Yes," Jonathon said, feeling some wind back in his sails. "What do you plan to do?"

Everyone looked at Harry for an answer. Put on the spot, Harry began to flounder. "Well, sir, uh…I think that…well…"

"They could move in together."

Everyone rounded to Charlie. "What?" Jonathon barked.

Charlie shrugged. "I'm just saying. Gabby could use a bodyguard, someone with magic who knows what's this from that. Who better to protect her than the head of police, her boyfriend?" Unable to counter that point, Jonathon searched for another. "What about those reporters harassing her?"

"I'll take care of that, sir. One letter from my personal representative should resolve that."

Jonathon shifted uneasy in his seat. "I'm not sure I feel comfortable with this."

"Dad, you are on the border of 'None of your business' land. Tread lightly." Gabby warned softly.

With a last plea, he turned to his wife. "Diane?"

Diane sighed and looked at her daughter. "Gabrielle, I'm not going to pretend and say that I like this solution but what do you want to do?" Gabby turned to Harry looking for some input. Harry turned the situation over quickly in his head. It wasn't exactly on his proposed timeline of events but he didn't see a much better solution.

"I think Charlie's idea is a good one. I'd love it if you and Maury would grace my home. I know it seems it's pretty fast but I don't see another way of protecting you. I could put wards up here to keep people out who use magic from entering. But some could get in the old fashion Muggle way. As you can see, some of our reporters are picking up Muggle methods."

Gabby thought it over for a moment, "What about my flat? I'm under lease for a year."

"We'll keep it for appearance's sake. I'll set up a portkey for you to come and go inside my flat and your flat. We really don't want to broadcast that you've moved in with me so you'll enter and exit through your flat. Plus, with you out of here, we could potentially set up traps for anyone wanting to do harm to you."

Harry looked her over with a smirk. "If you are concerned about paying rent, I could always take care of it."

She scowled at him."Didn't I say keep your money to yourself?" He raised his hands in defense. "Ok fine, but I don't need your help with my flat either. Keep your money for your flat." Still making a face, Gabby relaxed. "As much as I enjoyed the excitement, screaming Howlers is something I would like to avoid in the future." She smiled slowly. "I guess we're roommates now."

Relieved and wanting very much to snog the air out of her, Harry opted to just kiss her on the cheek. "It will be ok, I promise," he whispered.

"Well," Charlie interrupted the tender moment. "Are we going to do anything else tonight or just sit here and watch you two make googly-eyes at each other?"

Gabby laughed and punched her brother in the arm. "Of course not, Chucky! I reckon your trip has just begun!"

* * *

><p>AN: Now, enjoy this because I'll be taking a small hiatus to catch up on writing. Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Of course, more reviews could entice me to write faster (massive hint hint). Enjoy the 4th, everyone!

NEW NOTE: 7/12 - Just so everyone is clear, this story is not abandon! Abandoning a story is like a mortal sin. I promise to be back bigger and badder than ever the FIRST WEEK OF AUGUST! Be patient with me!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Greetings everyone! Sorry for the month long wait! It has been painful for some of you and I can totally sympathize. Unfortunately life got in the way and things had to get down. However, I am back with renewed vision! Enjoy my longest chapter yet!

I do not own any rights to "Heaven Sent."

* * *

><p><em>Three months later…<em>

Far off into the English countryside, the sun had mere moments before it ascended into the sky to start another day. The lightening sky was enough to catch a glimpse of a dark hooded shadow that had emerged from the unknown in the middle of a field. The figure methodically made its way through overgrown weeds and tall grass to a decrepit manor, clearly abandoned by its haggard appearance. The figure, closing its cloak tighter, entered the manor after a series of wand flourishes to disarm any alarms.

The figure slowly made its way through the dusty foyer, through a rotting sitting room to a pair of downward stairs. As the figure descended further into what would be a large basement, it was overtaken by the scent of rotting corpses. Planting its feet down on the floor, the figure espied countless bodies strewn everywhere. Old, young, it had not mattered. What did matter was the count. The bodies had been placed strategically, into such shapes that had they been alive, the pain alone would have caused their death. But the figure was not bothered by the nightmarish sight. It was already something it was accustomed to. After all, he had helped.

The figured lowered its hood to reveal a dark haired man. A man that could have been considered handsome if not for the jaggered scar that ran from his left eye to his right check and the perpetual scowl he wore. He carefully crossed over the bodies and made his way towards the other side of the basement to another man, bowed over a desk, furiously reading scrolls after scrolls.

"Daggard." The reading man acknowledged. "I hope you something for me, for you know I hate to be disturbed."

Daggard bowed, though the reading man kept his back to him. "I do, my lord. I believe I have found the link we were missing." Daggard pulled out what seemed to be a magazine from within his ropes and placed it on the desk. The reading man, still facing the desk, looked over the magazine and stopped. He grabbed it and flipped through until he found the section he was looking for. "Is this true?"

"Yes, my lord. We have been monitoring the situation and it is indeed true. I'd say this would be a fine 100th one, wouldn't you?"

The reading man laughed gleefully. "Oh Potter, what have you gotten yourself into? It is all very close now." He paused as if to savor the moment of joy, of fulfillment. "Daggard, I want you to take Agrave and Suthers to continue to watch the situation. We need to plan our strike carefully. Any opening, we will need to seize immediately. Our time is close."

Daggard bowed again and found himself dismissed. The reading man lounged back in his chair, still savoring the moment. "Everything is coming together, isn't it my dear?" Slithering could be heard from underneath the desk and a large serpent slid itself unto the chair and rested its head on the man's shoulder. The man could still be heard laughing maniacally as the sun arose on the new day.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Gabby sat on the window seat overlooking the garden from her and Harry's flat. Three months. She couldn't believe three months had already passed since she moved in with Harry. So much…so much had happened. To think it all started with exploding mail!<p>

Right after the scene with the Howlers, Grabby had grabbed most of her clothing and Maury and Harry Apparated them to his flat. Harry could still sense her unease about moving in, but she moved in all the same without complaint. While she had placed her clothing in their now shared closet, true to his word Harry sent word to Blakak to send a strongly worded letter to all the major newspapers demanding distance or Lord Potter-Black would pull financial contributions. Gabby was truly grateful because she hadn't suffered any other ambush afterward. But after the fourth day of her quietness, Harry had just about had it…

_Harry called Gabby before she escaped into their bedroom for the fourth night without really talking to him. _

_"Gabs. Wait. Come here for minute."_

_Wordlessly, Gabby joined him on the couch.._

_"Love, what's the matter? You're not yourself, quieter than a mouse. You sleep so far from me, I can't even touch you. Is it something I did? Are you really that unhappy living with me?"_

_"Oh no!" Gabby looked horrified. "No, handsome. Why would you think that?"_

_Harry sighed. "Because you haven't said anything to me since you moved in. You are somewhat alive when we are with your family, but deflate once we get home."_

_Gabby bit her bottom lip. "Harry, it's not you. It's just that…" she glanced down at her hands. "The last woman you moved in with ended horribly and you had been with her for years. We've been together 2 months and fate has thrown us together rather quickly. And-"_

_"You're afraid that we'll end horribly too." Harry finished._

_She nodded, sill not looking at Harry in the eye. Harry placed his hands on either side of her face and had her look at him. "Gabby, I know you are scared. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't either. But this is what we have, love. And if this is where we're supposed to be, then let's embrace it."_

_Still seeing that she needed convincing, Harry smirked and lifted her to sit on his lap. "Gabby, I'm going to ask you a couple of questions. I want your complete honesty." She nodded._

_"Do you love me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Do I love you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"No else matters, right?"_

_"Right."_

_He gave her a squeeze. "Then shouldn't we enjoy our here and now? Don't worry about Ginny. That's what I fell so hard for you. You are everything she isn't and more." He kissed her underneath her chin. _

_Gabby slowly smiled. "Way to use my own technique against me," _

_"I learned from the best."_

_She giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry, handsome. It's just that I didn't want to invade your space and set you off."_

_"Want to know what set me off?"_

_"What?" She asked uncertainly._

_"Not talking to you like this. Not holding you like this. Not kissing those wonderful lips of yours."_

_Gabby snuggled close to him and leaned to give his a sweet kiss. "Better?"_

_"Nope," he said cheekily. _

_The next kiss was longer and more passionate. "Better?" she asked breathlessly._

_Equally breathless, Harry answered, "Almost there. The only thing missing is us naked and your legs wrapped me."_

_Gabby shifted and straddled him. She bit his ear and whispered, "Well, what are you waiting for?" Harry quickly hoisted her up and ran to their room._

* * *

><p>Gabby smiled to herself at the memory. After their talk, she finally threw caution to the wind and just enjoyed herself. And their relationship flourished since then. Gabby turned a bit to watch the traffic pass under a walkway to the gardens. She had taken her family through the same walkway. Maury jumped up and joined her on the window seat. She absent-mindedly scratched behind his ears as she remembered their last dinner together…<p>

_For their last night together, Harry took the Peters out for dinner and then for a boat ride on the Thames. Harry and Gabby took them back to the Sanguine where Gabby had played the piano. The owner instantly recognized her and asked if she would play again. After several minutes of encouragement, Gaby agreed and stepped back on stage._

_Gabby spoke into the microphone by the piano, "Good evening, everyone. I hope you are enjoying your dinner tonight. Um, I'll be playing a song and dedicating to it my family who is visiting me from Boston and my fantastic boyfriend." She began to play a melodic tune, sultry and soulful. And she began to sing._

_Now you can wait your whole life wondering  
>When it's gonna come or where it's been.<br>You may have got your heart broken  
>A few times in the past<br>Never last strong as it used to,  
>Don't feel as good as it used to (before)<br>And all the things you used to say,  
>Things you used to do, went right out the door<em>

_Harry began to feel the familiar pricking of pride and wanting as Gabby continued to sing and give him glances and smiles._

_I wanna be the one who you believe__  
>In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)<br>There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
>Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)<em>

_Diane always enjoyed the quality of her daughter's voice but she was arrested b the look in Harry's eyes. She nudged her husband to call his attention. Not wanting to miss Gabby's performance, Jonathon quickly looked at what Diane pointed to and found himself surprised._

_Harry was completely arrested by Gabby. Nothing could tear his eyes from her. It was like she was the treasure he had been searching for all his life. Jonathan has hid doubts about the relationship. Two different lives, two different worlds. Magically and famous vs. non-magically and unknown. But the look in Harry's eyes stopped all internal protest. He would leave them be._

_Gabby finished to a standing ovation and was escorted by Harry back to the table. Jonathon and Diane didn't miss the possessive stance Harry had taken to ward off all potential suitors. This one was taken, gents. _

_"Babygirl," Diane gushed, "that was wonderful. Looks like all those lessons paid off."_

_Gabby rolled her eyes. "Sure, Mom."_

_"Harry really enjoyed the performance too. His eyes were practically glued to you." Diane said mischievously._

_"Oh really?" Gabby smirked._

_"Oh yes, it was like a sailor under the spell of a siren. Thank goodness he wasn't on a boat, he might have died." The Peters laughed at Harry's clear embarrassment. "Well," Harry interjected through their laughter, "what can I say? Gabby's incredible. What more can a man ask for?"_

_It was Gabby's turn to be embarrassed. "Ok, I think it's time for that boat ride."_

* * *

><p>Gabby smirked to herself. If she had known that her mother and father would have tried to separate to them to have "heart to heart," she wouldn't have been pushed to leave the restaurant as much. Harry told her the gist of his conservation with her father and brother once they made it to the dock…<p>

_As Gabby was whisked away up the boardwalk, Charlie and Jonathon stayed back to have a 'man' talk with Harry. "So, Harry," Charlie started. "You and my sister."_

_"Yes," Harry smiled. "Me and your sister."_

_Charlie thrust his hands in his pockets as they slowly made their way up to the dock entrance. "Look man, this would normally be the part where my dad and I threaten you to an inch of your life. But…I'm pretty sure you know that."_

_Harry rubbed the back of his necks. "Uh…yea, I'd imagine that."_

_"But I'm not going to. I can't speak for my dad but threats won't be coming from me. Just treat Gabs well." Harry could hear a touch of emotion in his voice. "She's been through enough."_

_Not understanding the sudden change, Harry still nodded. "I will, mate."_

_Charlie cleared his throat. "Dad, any threats to add?"_

_Jonathon chuckled. "No, son. I don't have any." He clasped Harry's shoulder. "I've been watching you, Harry. Even when you didn't notice, I've seen the way you look at my daughter. You care about her. A blind man could see that." He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "Her safety is my utmost concern. But I believe she's the safest with you." Jonathon gave him a sideways glance and smiled._

_Harry returned the smile. "I promise to protect her with my life, sir."_

_"Be sure you do. Because if you don't, I do have my shot gun ready." Jonathon and Charlie laughed heartily, leaving Harry a bit uneasy. _

_"You are joking, right sir?"_

* * *

><p>Gabby played with the hem of her skirt. Cars continued to zoom by, horns pierced the quietness around the gardens. Gabby ignored the commotion outside the window and remained unfocused and pensive. Who knew what would happen next? In a way she did. It was something she wanted to avoid, knowing Harry's nature. But in hindsight, it was the best thing for them. Painful but therapeutic…<p>

_With tearful goodbyes, the Peters (sans Gabby) entered the terminal and boarded their plane ending their week trip. The couple made their way back to the garage and to Harry's car. "I miss them already," Gabby remarked as she fastened her seat belt._

_Harry grinned. "Wanna chase after them?"_

_"And leave you alone? Whatever would you do with yourself?"_

_"Heaven knows."_

_Gabby leaned over to give him a quick peck. "Come on, let's go. It is an early weekday morning and I have to get to work."_

_Harry pretended to pout. "Drat. And here I was hoping to whisk you back home for a snog."_

_Gabby snorted. "Hah! Well, not everyone is the head of their department. Some people have supervisors who would love to have a reason to stay late and work long hours."_

_Harry heard a hint of bitterness in Gabby's voice at the last point. "Is everything alright at work?" he asked as he pulled out of the airport and unto the freeway._

_"You know what I am starved. We barely had anytime to get breakfast this morning. What should we eat?"_

_"I want eggs and bangers, but stop changing the subject. What's going on?"_

_Gabby crossed her arms and looked out the window. "Let me just handle it. I don't need you to fix it."_

_"Love, I didn't say I was going to fix it. I just want to know."_

_She looked him over and came to a decision. "Ok. I'll tell you on two conditions. You won't try to fix it and you'll answer my questions about your work."_

_Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Why would you want to know about my work?"_

_"Anything that potentially puts stress on you, stress that I can see when you get home, I have a right to know about. I don't need to know the specifics, but," she leaned over and whispered, "I need to know how much effort I need to put in to place a smile on your face."_

_Harry chuckled. "Alright, you minx. You want to play Question to Question."_

_"Exactly! You remembered. Do we have a deal?"_

_Harry nodded, still keeping his focus on the road. "Alright. I go first. What's going on at work?"_

_Gabby gritted her teeth but answered, "I don't like my supervisor, Dan. Ok, my turn! How's my investigation going?"_

_"Lousy. Why don't you like Dan?"_

_"He tries to get me to work late. What did the letters say?"_

_"I don't know. Why does he want to you to work late?"_

_"I believe he wants to jump my bones. Why don't you know?"_

_It took a moment to register Gabby's words when Harry yelled, "WHAT?" He briefly lost control of the steering wheel and nearly hit a passing car. "Who the hell does he think he is?"_

_Gabby crossed her arms and stared out in front of her. "Are you going to answer my question or is that your question to me?"_

_Harry eyed Gabby angrily. "What a second, Gabrielle. We need to talk about this!"_

_"Harry!" Gabby thundered. "Are you going to abide by your own rules or is this conversation over?" Harry grit his teeth, giving himself a couple of minutes to calm down before responding. "Fine. What was your question again?"_

_"Why don't you know what the letters say?"_

_"I had them all burned. Has he tried anything?"_

_Gabby remained quiet for a few moments, though Harry saw her leg begin to shake. "No," she edged out, "he hasn't because I've been keeping him at by. Now..." She turned to him, visibly shaking with anger. "Why the hell did you burn them?"_

_"There was no need for you to see them. How have you-"_

_"How dare you! How dare you not tell me!" Gabby yelled furiously. "Would you even have told me if I hadn't asked?"_

_Seeing that the rules no longer applied, Harry desperately tried to keep his own anger reigned in and continue to drive. "As Head Auror, it is within my discretion to dispose of whatever evidence deemed unnecessary."_

_"That's bullshit, Harry, and you know it! You could've asked me whether I wanted to see them. I have a right to know what was written. What my enemies are saying about me, plotting against me!"_

_ "And what can you do about them? They have magic, you don't! Because you have limitations, why don't you leave this to people who are capable of taking care of it. Not to those who are deluded by wishful thinking." Harry said bitingly._

_Gabby looked as if she had been slapped in the face. "You don't think I am aware of my own limitations? That I'm with a powerful wizard? I may not have any powers, but I am not ignorant, Harry Potter! I want to know what is going on!"_

_"Why!" Harry exploded. "Why do you want to know? So you can suffer? So you can imagine the unimaginable things that could happen because of people's delusions and biases? Are you that much of masochist? Why the fuck would you want to live with that?"_

_Harry finally pulled in front of their flat. Gabby hurriedly got out of the vehicle and entered the flat with Harry not far behind her. Before Harry could say another word, Gabby slammed the bathroom door behind her._

_Harry pounded on the door. "Gabby, we are not finished here!" Silence ensued. Harry leaned his ear against the door and he could just make out her stifled sobs. Harry sighed and leaned his forehead against the door. "Gabs, please come out," he pleaded softly. "I'm sorry for lashing out like that and for being an ass."_

_After another moment of silence, he decided to spill his thoughts. "Gabby, you don't realize how much you mean to me. With the Howler attack, I was genuinely afraid and I panicked. Not only because the damage to you but because you would've come to your senses and would've ended it with me._

_"It worries me almost every night that all this is a dream. That I'll wake up and I'm still alone. More than anything, I'm being selfish because I never had a chance to do so. It was normally for the greater good than my own desires. But now you are my greater good now. Please don't think that I believe you can't handle all this. I'm just afraid that you'll find your limit."_

_Harry heard footsteps before the door, his only warning before it violently swung open revealing a murderous Gabby._

_"Are you thick?" she grounded out._

_Completely aghast, Harry spluttered, "What?"_

_"Are you deaf? Or is it short term memory loss?" She poked him in the chest with each word._

_"Ouch! No!"_

_"I have already told you. I'm not leaving you! We are in this together. Whatever may come, even if all of England were to come crashing down, nothing will make me leave you. And another thing, I-"_

_Gabby was quickly cut off by Harry's swift kiss. She began to fight him but his persuasive menstruations eased the fight out of her and she found herself melting in his embrace. Several minutes later, Harry rested his forehead against hers. "I lied."_

_"What?" Gabby's eyes snapped up to his._

_"I am a bit thick." Startled, she began to chuckle._

_Harry tightened his embrace. "But the only reason I act so thick is because I care and love you so much. I just don't you to suffer from the sleepless nights I do already for the both of us."_

_Gabby's eyes softened. "Since we decided we are a team, isn't it time that I carry my share? I know I can only do so much, but please let me carry some of that burden. Besides, I thought it was our sex life that gave you sleepless nights?"_

_Harry smirked. "Oh no, my dear. That actually puts me to sleep quite well. Maybe we should do it more often." He raised his eyebrows flirtatiously. Gabby rolled her eyes but made no comment. They held each other for a moment when she said, "We just had our first fight."_

_"We did."_

_"Without any broken bones, too."_

_Harry looked down at her. "I'm sure you would've slammed the door on my head had it not been for distractions." Gabby smacked him lightly on the head. "Oi! Then don't make me so angry if you love your life so much."_

_Harry gave her a peck. "I will try." he said seriously. "It's against my nature, but with everything I'll try."_

_Gabby put her arms around his neck and brought him closer. "I know. That's all I ask." They stayed together for another few moments when Gabby shrieked, "Crap, I'm late for work!" She ran for their bedroom._

_Harry crossed his arms and pouted. "What? No make-up sex?"_

_"Anticipation will make it even better. Trust me," she called from inside the closet. Harry watched Gabby as she frantically changed her clothes and applied makeup. "Gabby?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I know I said I wouldn't fix the Dan problem, but can't I show up and take you out for lunch? I don't want him to have any doubts that you have a handsome boyfriend who will fight for you."_

_Gabby wordlessly finished her makeup and stood in front of her "handsome boyfriend." "It's killing you not to do anything, isn't it?"_

_Harry nodded, looking very serious. "You are mine. And mine alone. No man comes between us."_

_Gabby felt her heart clutch at his possessiveness. "Alright, you can take me out to lunch. But no spells, got it?"_

_He nodded and saluted her. "Wizard's honor."_

* * *

><p>Gabby giggled, remembering Harry's arrival at her office. He loudly announced that he was her boyfriend and chatted up to her secretary that he was a police officer, specializing in sniper shots. Being the gossip she was, the entire law firm learned of Gabby's dangerous boyfriend within two days. Gabby was happy to report to Harry several weeks later that Dan had taken a back seat to his pursuit of her. Work became more pleasant after that.<p>

She shifted in her seat and pulled her knees to her chest. True to his word, Harry did try to keep her informed. Sometimes he would edit, but she was thankful to know anything. They decided that keeping themselves in secret would only fuel the idea that Harry was out of his mind. So they decided to take a trip to Diagon Alley.

After been there several times now, the novelty of Diagon Alley never wore off for her. The first time, she tried not to gape at the stores in the same manner the community stared at her. Though the newspapers had been ordered to keep their distance, it didn't stop amateur photographers from snapping pictures of her and distributing information about where the couple had gone and had done. It became so popular that new weekly magazines or (Habby-zines) were created to distribute the information to the public. Gabby and Harry knew about the Habby-zines and because none of Harry's fortune backed the magazines, threats were ultimately unsuccessful.

So Gabby's venture into Wizard London was prime material for both Habby-zines and the public. The couple decided to use them for their own advantage and take a walk to meet people. Some were bold enough to call out hellos to her. Others asked to take pictures with her. When Gabby agreed to one, she was soon bombarded with requests, much to Harry's chagrin. Not wanting to come off as uncaring or as a bitch, she took every picture, under Harry's watchful eye.

Looking back out the window, Gabby shook her head as she remembered one distinct request…

_A small child with her mother came forward. The child seemed beside herself at the prospect of taking a picture with Gabby. Gabby smiled and leaned down. "Hello sweetheart. Would you like to take a picture?"_

_The child nodded eagerly._

_"Come over here then." Gabby crouched down and allowed the mother to take the photo._

_"Thank you," the child murmured. _

_"You are very welcome. What's your name?"_

_"Emily," the child said shyly._

_"Emily, that's a pretty name. Thank you for taking a picture with me, Ms. Emily." Gabby smiled at her._

_The child restlessly stood and gazed at Gabby expectantly. "What the matter, dear?" she asked. "Go on. Talk to me."_

_"You are very pretty." _

_Gabby smiled widely. "Why thank you!"_

_"Are you going to marry Lord Potter-Black?"_

_Surprised Gabby looked at Harry who looked equally surprised. She also noticed many people around them waiting for an answer. Gabby cleared her throat. "Well my dear, it's a bit soon to know. In time we'll see."_

_The child seem satisfied with her answer and skipped back to her mother. Gabby plastered a smile on her face but felt her mother's last words to her reverberate though her. _'_If you are serious about Harry, you will need to eventually tell him. If you don't soon, it will come back to bite you."_

* * *

><p>That last bit of memory brought Gabby back to the present. She ran a hand through her already tousled hair. Her mother was right. It was coming back and it was getting harder to hide from. Everything, her entire secret, was in the letter she received today. She thanked God that Harry set up a portkey to allow her access to her flat to continue to collect and receive mail there. If Harry had seen the letter, it would instigated more questions she was not ready to answer.<p>

Gabby pulled her knees further up and laid her head against her knees. Tiredly, she came to a grim realization. There was no avoiding it. She needed to take a trip to America.

A sudden knock at the front door startled her out of her morose thoughts. _It couldn't be Harry_. He was to return from a raid for those arsonists later on tonight.

She opened the door to find the last person alive she wanted to see. "What are you doing here?" Ginny sneered.

Gabby's eyes narrowed. "I live here. I should be asking you what you are doing here!"

It seemed all of the blood drained from Ginny's face, to Gabby's amusement. "You live here?" Ginny spluttered. "Since bloody when?"

Gabby looked at her coolly. "Not that it's any of your business but a couple of months." Gabby could see Ginny seethed, grit her teeth and take a breath. She then pushed past Gabby and entered the flat.

"My, don't you work quickly. Where's Harry? I need to speak to him."

Fighting the urge to punch her face, Gabby closed the front door. "Harry isn't here and won't be here for several hours."

Ginny sat on the couch, sitting back leisurely. "I can wait," she smirked evilly. Instead of throwing a fit, Gabby also smirked to Gabby's annoyance. "I'm sure you would, but there's a slight problem."

"Oh really? What would that be?"

Gabby clasped her hands behind her back, taking on a professorial stance. "You see, Ms. Weasley, every Auror home is equipped with a MAPS button. Magical Authorization Pulse Sonar button. Created recently by the ever ingenious Lord Potter-Black, it gives the ability to alert the entire Auror department of any potential threats within the home. Such as intruders." Gabby inched closer to a small blue button on the wall. "With a push of button, a crew of Aurors will descend down, attacking any creature unauthorized to be in residence."

Gabby grinned broadly. "You, Ms. Weasley, are unauthorized and very much unwanted. I'd hate to see that pretty little head of yours fall to floor so suddenly."

If looks could kill, Gabby would've been dead thrice over. "Fine. Tell Harry I need to speak to him. I'm sure he's dying to speak to me."

"Fat chance," Gabby muttered. Before Ginny could demand to know what Gabby said, Gabby's mobile began to ring. She glanced down and realized she had to take the call.

"Hi Jared. Yes I can speak. Just one second." Gabby covered the mouthpiece. "I'm sure you can see yourself out." Ginny muttered a string of curses and stomped out.

Unfortunately, Gabby should've walked Ginny out herself. Even though Ginny had exited the flat, she kept the door slightly open to overhear the conversation.

"Yes, Jared…Why isn't this done with?...You know I can't do this anymore…Ugh, Jared! I need to move on. This entire thing is tying me down!...Don't say that. You are right, I need to come. I wouldn't do that to you…Yes, see you in about a week. Oh and don't send me any mail anymore. Contact me on my phone or email. Ok, thanks."

Ginny walked away from the flat with a renewed purpose. At first she thought her scheming to throw their "quiet" life into public eye had backfired on her. She still gritted her teeth. _They moved in together! And the bitch is beginning to win the public over with her blasted charm and picture bit. _Ginny shook her head. No matter, it seems that she got her own second wind. _What is she hiding? Is she meeting another man? _Ginny smirked. _Wouldn't that be perfect?_ Ginny strode out of the building and made for an alley. _Maybe it's about time I investigate this Gabrielle Peters thoroughly_.

* * *

><p>As always feedback is always appreciated, as highly encouraged. Let me know what you guys think? Too much? Not enough? Confusing? Let me know! Let's shoot for ...15 reviews! Ready, steady, go! ^-^<p>

P.S. Gabby's secret will be revealed next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Gabby paced anxiously in her bedroom, periodically looking at the clock, kneading her forearms with worry. She thought of multiple ways of telling Harry of her impending trip to the States but none of them seemed up to par. _Maybe you should just spill everything, _a small voice said inside of her. The thought freed her and frightened her. Before any further thought could go into it, Harry popped into their living room, looking tired and frustrated. All of her anxieties went out the window and concerned remained in the forefront of her mind.

"Thank God you're home." She rushed into his arms and she felt some of the tension leave his body.

"Happy to be home," he murmured in her hair, smelling the now familiar jasmine and rose scent. Harry smiled tiredly at her. "What, no welcome kiss?"

Gabby smiled. "Coming right up." Their kiss was sweet but short, reflecting Harry's fatigue and Gabby's concern for him. Immediately, Gabby went into nurse mode and began to check Harry for any injuries. Satisfied to find none, she sat him down at the table and fed him a dinner plate that she had kept warm.

She watched him eat with the gusto of a famished man. After a few moments of companionable silence, she asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry slowed down to look at Gabby's compassionate and concerned gaze on him. After a gulp of butterbeer, he deeply sighed. "We thought we had the right place. But it seemed that it was abandoned. There was enough dried blood on the floor to tell us that hadn't been there in days."

Harry pushed his plate away, suddenly losing his appetite. "For months now, Death Eaters, or whatever, have been terrorizing people in secret, without discrimination. Muggle born, pureblood, it doesn't matter to them. What's their bloody purpose? Why so many people? The count has officially hit 98." He ran a hand through his forever tousled hair and rested his elbows on the table, resting his head in his hands. "The stress is killing me."

Feeling the need unburden him, Gabby got behind Harry and began to massage his shoulders. His soft appreciative groans gave her the green light to continue. "Harry, I know you are frustrated but you, my love, are brilliant. There is no one else who can crack this but you. Don't doubt yourself. The answers will come soon enough and those bastards will rue the day made you stress."

Harry chuckled, though his eyes remained blissfully closed. "You do wonders for my ego."

"These are the few times I will stroke it. Don't get too comfortable."

They both laughed. Harry leaned back to allow Gabby further access to his shoulders and back. Brought back to her earlier predicament, she took a deep breath. _So here it goes._ "So I got some interesting mail today," she began.

Harry's eyes remained closed and unaware. "Hmm. What was it?"

"I need to head back to America."

Harry's head shot up and his eyes lost its slack. "What?" He turned to look at her. "What's going on?"

Gabby turned his head back away from her and concentrated on his massage. "Don't look like that. It'll only be for a couple of days." Harry visibly relaxed at that. "There's a... case that's been left unfinished and I need to get back and deal with a, ugh, last court date."

"When are you leaving?"

"Monday. I should be done by Thursday afternoon. I probably won't be back until Friday."

Harry mulled over the new information. "I haven't been to America for a couple of years. Maybe I should come too."

Gabby's hand stilled and started over. "I don't think that's good idea."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Because. . .How will I be able to focus on the case if I know my drop dead gorgeous boyfriend is in town without me on his arm? Who knows what cheeky Boston bitch might try? Your accent will set them on you like bees to honey! And then add your physique on top of it. And your eyes! Hell no, those bitches over there have absolutely no shame. You are so staying here!" Gabby had worked herself up by the end of her tirade that she gave the massage bit too much strength.

"Ouch! Gabs! Calm down!"

"Oops. Sorry sweetie."

Despite the pinching, Harry laughed heartily. "Kinda like the sound of you being jealous and possessive."

She snorted but said nothing.

"Ok love. If you feel that strongly about it, I'll stay. Besides it's only for a couple of days. You won't be staying there forever."

Gabby leaned over Harry's shoulder to look at him in the eye. "Nothing in heaven or hell could keep me away from you."

* * *

><p>Monday came soon enough that Gabby and Harry found themselves clutching to each other outside of her terminal.<p>

"Damn it," Harry cursed, "I know it's only for a couple of days but I'm quite fond of waking up to you, woman. Are you torturing me on purpose?"

Gabby would've either laughed or hit him for the woman comment. But she continued to tearfully clutch to Harry. "I'll be back you know it, handsome. I promise."

"You better. Don't think I won't come and get you. If any bloke over there thinks he has a shot with you, tell him your big bad boyfriend wouldn't mind taking him out for you."

That put a small smile on Gabby's face. "Ok," she sniffed. "Can I tell them you're a sniper too?"

Harry smiled crookedly. "Of course."

"Attention passengers. This is your final boarding call for Flight 339 to Boston."

Gabby uncurled her fingers from Harry's lapel. "I need to go. One more kiss?"

Harry pushed all of his feelings into their last kiss before releasing her. Without looking back, Gabby swiftly made it to the gate and to the airplane. Harry felt strangely empty and began to replay his last moments with Gabby. Was it him or did Gabby seem afraid to go back to Boston?

* * *

><p>The seven hour flight was enough for Gabby to get a reign over her hyperactive feelings. By the end of the flight, she had steeled her resolve. <em>It's time to remove this from my life forever. <em>After retrieving her luggage, she looked around the pick-up area to find the ride and the man she was looking for. Sandy-haired, brown-eyed man about her age in a suit leaned against his sport car and waited for Gabby expectantly. He held a sign labeled "Gabrielle Peters."

Gabby dragged her luggage towards him, wearing her familiar smirk. "There was no need for the sign, you know."

The man smiled. "Oh I don't know. After all this time, I wasn't sure whether you had forgotten what I look like."

Gabby laughed. "You must be joking. How could anyone forget that wonderful visage of yours?"

He sighed dramatically. "True. Very true." They came together for a long hug.

"It is good to have you back, Gabs. Things have been different without you."

She gave him a small smile. "I appreciate that, Jared. And I also appreciate your coming to get me. I didn't really want my family-"

Jared raised his hand. "No more needs to be said, my dear. I am at your disposal."

Her smirk returned. "We'll see if you're still saying that by the end of the week. Come on, let's head to the hotel."

The next day, Jared came early to pick up Gabby from the hotel and head into Downtown Boston. However, Jared noticed Gabby had not said more than a few words since he picked her up. "How you holding up, sport?"

Tight-lipped, she said, "I'm fine."

"Look, Gabby, if you don't want to go through with this-"

"Jared, we've discussed this. I'm not going to repeat myself. I love you but I will slug you, so help me God!"

Jared carefully minded the road for the remainder of their trip. After parking the car, the two made their way up a long staircase to a grand building. Police and attorneys could be seen bustling about everywhere, dealing with routine checks and talking to clients. Jared and Gabby made it to the end of the entrance corridor where another man had been waiting for their arrival.

"Mr. Thomas," Gabby greeted. "I wish I could say that it's a pleasure to see you but I was under the impression that all this was over."

Mr. Thomas's smile came off as a sneer. "Mr. Duffy. Ms. Peters. I see you didn't skip the country as rumored."

Jared cleared his throat. "Mr. Thomas, please. Do tell us why are we here."

Mr. Thomas continued to sneer. "It seems that my client feels that some additional matters should be brought before the court. Here's the paperwork." He handed the papers to Jared rather smugly and entered their assigned room.

Jared quickly read it over and swore underneath his breath.

"What is it?" Gabby asked cautiously.

"They are saying it was you. You were the instigator, you started it all."

Gabby saw nothing but red at that moment. All civility evaporated. "That bastard!"

Jared started to block her way. "Gabby, stop and think for a moment." But Gabby heard nothing. _I want blood_! She quickly wretched the door open and marched purposely down the aisle of the courtroom towards the two men sitting at the end.

They must have anticipated her coming because they stood as soon as they heard the door open. Gabby could have cared less for Mr. Thomas who stood looking like a Cheshire cat. It was the other man that had her entire attention.

Another place and time, the sight of his 6'3" frame, athletic body and gorgeous dark skin would have made Gabby stop in her tracks. Now it was only anger, distrust and displeasure. And seething righteous anger was at the top.

"Doug! What the hell is this bullshit? What are you trying to pull here?"

Doug coolly placed his hands in his pant pockets. "Why, hello _wife._ Is that any way to address your husband of 4 years?"

"You haven't been my husband in all 4 bloody years of marriage! How dare you say I was the one hitting you? You fucking bastard, it was YOU beating the crap of me!"

Doug continued to coolly look down at the heaving woman before him. "Really? I'm not sure now. The memories seem a bit hazy."

"Why?" she hissed out. "Why are you doing this? This was supposed to have been done already. Don't you know I can't stand your guts?"

Doug inched closer to her. "Oh Gabby, that hurts my feelings. You really don't want to be away from me. I know you miss me. Deep down inside, you miss us. I heard you moved to London. Gabrielle, you can't escape me."

He inched closer and whispered, "I was your first. You don't ever forget your first, right baby? I know you still want this. It can be different this time around. Just end this. Call off the proceeding."

Gabby was suddenly hit with an onslaught of memories. All the memories of her marriage. And none of them left her with soft fuzzy feelings. She stepped away from Doug and regained her aggressive stance.

"I don't know what marriage you remember but I want nothing to do with you. I've already moved on, Doug. As a matter of fact," she crossed her arms feeling confident again, "my boyfriend told me to tell any man who couldn't take the hint that he'd come and take care of him personally. Wouldn't you like a sniper after your ass?"

Doug chuckled. "Girl, please. This man sounds like a joke. Where is he if he is so big and bad? Besides," he closed the gap between them again to graze his finger against her cheek, "he can't give it to you like I can. Make you sing?"

Gabby swat his hand away. "If you mean cry out from busted lips, no he doesn't do that." She looked him up and down. "_Besides,_ he does more for me with two fingers than your itty bitty penis could ever do. Oh and news flash, he's bigger!"

Doug's cool exterior just about cracked and he raised his hand to slap her when his lawyer stopped him.

"You mouthy bitch! Looks like I still need to teach you how to talk to me!"

Gabby could remember a time where she sued to cower underneath him and beg forgiveness. Not anymore. "Bailiff," Jared called. "I'm not sure the defendant is capable of staying the courtroom calmly. Perhaps you should place in cuffs?"

The bailiff approached Doug and Mr. Thomas. "Sir, I need you to restrain yourself or I'll do it for you." Mr. Thomas whispered something in Doug's ear. That seemed to take the fight out of him though he still gave Gabby a murderous glare. "I'll be fine," he muttered.

Jared pulled Gabby towards their table and whispered, "What about you? Are you done?" She shrugged off her anger and gave Jared a smile. "Of course. I'm not afraid anymore, my dear attorney. But, I thought you would've interrupted us faster."

Jared shrugged. "You weren't in any immediate danger. Plus I've seen you in more heated conversations back at the office."

"I've taught you well."

He scoffed. "You've taught me nothing. We're the same year."

She smiled widely. "No, I meant I've taught you not to interrupt me when gorging my prey."

They received word from the bailiff that the judge was ready to enter. "All rise!"

"Jared," Gabby whispered. He looked at her.

"Thank you for helping me." He smiled softly in response.

The judge entered from the chambers and immediately got to business. "Ok people. We've got here Peters v. Stanley, a petition for divorce. Mr. Stanley here is looking to stop the final judgment because he feels that he was abused by his wife." The judge looked up from his papers. "Mr. Stanley, why am I seeing you again? This should have been over. This new evidence better be good."

* * *

><p>Harry sat in his office, absent-mindedly going through paperwork, but focused elsewhere. <em><br>What is going on with Gabby?_ For the past two nights, they had communicated briefly however she always seemed utterly wiped and exhausted. She never said too much about her case but he could tell that it was taking a toll on her.

Harry sat back in his chair, mulling over what to do. With a knock at the door, he looked up to see Ron and a very pregnant Hermione, looking back at him with tentative smiles.

"Hey mate. We're going out for lunch. Why don't you come with us?"

Harry shook his head. "Uh…I don't think so, guys."

Hermione waddled further into the office. "We weren't really asking. Come on, let's get a move on."

"Look Hermione," he began but froze at the frosty stare she threw at him. "Don't mind if I do," he muttered. Harry begrudgingly got his coat and they headed to the Leaky Cauldron. After Tom had delivered their food, Ron broke the silence. "Alright, mate. The worry is rolling off of you like monsoon. What's the matter?"

Harry sighed and dug into his chips. "It's Gabby. I have no idea what's up with her."

Hermione's ears perked. "What have you done with my friend and shopping buddy? She is in Boston, isn't she?"

"Of course she is. It's just that, I'm not sure everything is going well there. She seemed pretty resigned about going to Boston and every time I speak to her, she's totally drained. I don't know what to do for her."

They ate in silence for several minutes when Ron said, "Well I think it's rather obvious, don't you?"

Harry looked questioningly at the redhead. "Well, out with it man."

"Go to Boston."

Harry scoffed. "Don't you think I have thought of that already? Hell, I miss my wife and I want her back but I don't want her to think that I'm coming in to save her. You know how she can be."

"Yes, she's exactly like you. Doesn't want to burden anymore with her problems." Hermione smiled, not missing Harry's term for Gabby. "But I do agree with Ron. Meet up with her. Tomorrow is her last night. Escort her home. That way she'll have finished business and you get her a bit early."

Harry nodded slowly. "Sounds about ok. I'll have to catch up on some paperwork before I can leave." With a renewed appetite, Harry tore into his food to return to the Department quickly.

Ron and Hermione shared a look. "So, she's your wife, mate?" Ron asked grinning. Not catching on, Harry didn't look up from his food. "What are you talking about?"

"You said you miss your wife."

Harry froze. "I said no such thing."

"Oh, yes you did!" Hermione said laughingly. "We both heard it. Freudian slip much?"

Harry gulped a bite down. _Did I really call her my wife?_ He shook off any wayward thoughts, not wanting to divulge into what it meant. "I simply misspoke."

The Golden Trio went back and forth on arguing whether Harry truly misspoke, all the while Harry refused to acknowledge the new information on his psyche.

* * *

><p><em>Finally,<em> Gabby thought tiredly. _It's over._ The judge, in disgust, threw out Doug's attempt to stop the divorce. Unfortunately, it took the judge two days to get to that point. As if solely to torture her, Doug brought up every violent incident in their marriage, granting her endless nightmares. As Jared pulled in front of her hotel, it took every fiber within her not to burst into tears.

"So, when will we see you on this side of the pond again?" Jared smiled tentatively.

Gabby shrugged. "Don't know. I'm enjoying life in London quite a bit. I can't say it'll be anytime soon."

Jared's smile turned down slightly. "Just…keep in touch Gabs. I don't want a court order to be the only reason for us to talk to each other. Ok, bestie?"

She gave him a small smile. "Ok bestie. I promise." As Gabby opened the car door, Jared called her back in. "Gabby?"

She leaned back, looking at him expectantly.

For a moment, Jared just looked at her and studied her expression. "For what it's worth, I think you did fantastic. There was no doubt that you had moved on and got stronger. I'm really proud of you."

Gabby's smile wavered as she felt her heart swell at Jared's words. "Thank you, Jared." She exited the car and walked into the hotel. She made a beeline for the concierge to pick up her room key she had left with them.

"Here you are, Mrs. Peters. Mr. Peters checked into the room a few hours ago."

Gabby looked at the clerk oddly. "Are you mistaking me with someone else? I'm not Mrs. Peters."

Puzzled, the clerk looked at the screen. "Did you not check into Rm. 1025?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you Gabrielle Peters, with a residence in London?"

Gabby frowned. "Yes, that's me."

The clerk resumed her initial smile. "Then there is no mistake."

Gabby walked away from the concierge a bit apprehensive. Was Doug in her room, waiting for her? _Bastard, that's why I left the key here. How did he find out I'm staying here?_ _So help me God, I will beat the shit out of him if he's here tonight!_

She took the elevator up, planning in her head multiple scenarios that could play out. When she got to her floor, she dejectedly realized that she would have to call security. Bracing herself, she opened her door, to find the lights on and a man sitting on her balcony reading a newspaper. At the sound of the door closing, the man lifted his green eyes and found his shocked girlfriend staring back at him.

Gabby felt her heart leap into her throat. Of all the scenarios imagined, never did she think that Harry would be waiting for her. Harry left the balcony and placed the newspaper on the bed.

"Hello, love. I know my being here is a surprise but I was worried about you. And-"

"Shut up." She softly muttered, her head down.

Taken back, Harry stepped back, disheartened. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come."

"No, you don't get…" Gabby began to shudder. Harry tried to catch her eyes. "Love, look at me. Are you alright?" Gabby finally revealed the unshed tears in her eyes to her boyfriend. The concern in his eyes, his reassuring presence and the stress and memories of the past three days came crashing down on her.

Before she could stop herself, Gabby dropped all her belonging on the floor and rushed into Harry's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Harry could do nothing but hold on to her, puzzled and alarmed. Gabby could barely articulate what was hurting her, what weighed heavily on her. But in the end, he was relieved. In the end, he'd rather be the one holding on to her than her sobbing alone.

The next hour consisted of Harry codling Gabby, rubbing her shoulders and allowing her to relax in his arms. After calming down, she found herself lying across the bed with her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, handsome. I didn't a say a word to you and I just launched myself to you."

He shook his head and kissed her forehead. "No love. It's fine. I'm just…I'm happy that I was aware that you needed me."

She held tighter to him and snuggled closer when she remembered the clerk. "Hey, did you alter the clerk's memory?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Well, how else could I have legitimately entered freely? I had to become your husband."

"My husband?" Gabby smiled genuinely. "You could've Apparated in here."

"I didn't have a clear picture of your room. It would've been a disaster if I ended up a 'cheeky Boston bitch's' room, don't you think?" Harry chuckled at Gabby's low growl. "See? Being Mr. Peters was the easiest thing."

Gabby giggled. "Wow, I became Mrs. Peters overnight. I would've thought it was a bit more complicated than that."

Harry scoffed. "Yes…well I suppose so. This was the shortcut way."

"Oh, so I'm worth only a shortcut?" She began to tickle him, which led to a wrestle match, leaving them both breathless and Gabby on top.

Harry tightened his embrace. "Love, you could never be a shortcut. Could never hold a candle to you." He grazed his lips over hers, not deepening it to her displeasure. "Gabby, I'm not sure what is going on with you. And if you are ready to tell, I'll am always here to listen. But do know that whatever it may be, these arms will always be here for a hug. These shoulders are yours to cry on."

Gabby stared into her favorite pair of green eyes and internally fought on whether she should come clean. But more than anything, she feared his reaction. She took the easier way out.

"You know what I could use?" she asked with a lopsided smile.

"What?"

"Some Potter loving. Three whole days and I'm feeling withdrawal."

Harry chuckled and drew her in for the kiss she had been looking for earlier. Though she had redirected his attention, Harry had noticed that she had avoided the situation. _She's not ready. I'll just have to wait to hear._

* * *

><p>The secret is finally out. Gabby is still technically married. Was it predictable? Did you like it? Dislike it? Would love to hear from you!<p>

_Next time: Gabby & Harry back to Potter Manor for a surprise!_


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I have to apologize to you all! I hit a funk and writing block hit me like a fat kid slapping people out of the buffet line.

But I am back and I TRULY APPRECIATE all the reviews that I have received in the interim. It gave me a bit of mojo to get this chapter out. I absolutely promise you, this story will not be abandoned. As a matter of fact, I see the story being finished by the end of September. You guys can hold me to it!

Anyway, enjoy the next installment!

* * *

><p>The couple "reacquainted" themselves with each other and the next morning, they decided that Gabby should abandon her flight and side Apparated with Harry back to London. The moment their feet landed within the walls of their apartment, Gabby gained a new appreciation for magic.<p>

"Oh thank God for Apparition! No waiting in line for nothing, no annoying snoring man riding beside you, no bratty kids dropping food on your shoulder!"

Gabby twirled around Harry who simply smiled at her antics. She returned to her boyfriend and draped her arms around his neck. "Not to mention, the pilot of this flight is dreadfully handsome. I wonder if he'll let me take him out for breakfast."

Harry smirked, "It's nighttime, love. It would be dinner."

"Breakfast, dinner, who cares? I just want you, beefcake, on my arm."

His eyes twinkled as he laughed heartily. "My, you've gotten pretty American since your trip back."

She pouted mischievously."What? Don't like it?"

Harry pulled her impossibly close to let her feel how much he _absolutely_ loved it. "Does that answer your question?"

Gabby's eyes smoldered with desire. "Aye, aye captain." Just as their lips were to meet, a POP in the room diverted their attention. A small but familiar house elf bowed to the floor.

"Excuse me, master," she squeaked. "Excuse me Ms. Gabby for the interruption."

"Baley!" Harry exclaimed, slightly alarmed. "What is the matter? Is everything alright at the Manor?"

The majordomo house elf waved her arms in protest. "Oh no, Master! The Manor is in fine order. However, there are visitors demanded an audience with you and Ms. Gabby."

Gabby furrowed her eyebrows. "Who would want to see me at the Manor?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "I'm not sure but I'm curious enough to find out. Baley, escort them into the salon. I shall be there shortly."

"Yes, master." With a POP, she was gone.

Gabby crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't suppose this is trick to hurt us? It might be something like that the crazed fan incident." During the time they began to appear in public, they had received a letter from a fan hoping for them to appear at her sixteenth birthday party. Gabby had thought that it was sweet but Harry had been skeptical. After a thorough investigation, it turned out that the letter came from an overgrown fat wizard wishing to make the both of them "his personal friends." Gabby shook her head. She never thought those creepy collector guys existed in the wizarding world. Go figure.

Harry stroked his chin. "No, I don't think so. The Manor's protection wards would have detected their ill-will and sent them packing. Even if they were able to get through those wards, the Manor would still protect us from any other attacks."

Gabby blinked. "You sound as if the Manor is alive."

He smiled crookedly. "In a way, it is. It is very old magic, but the Master of the Manor is constantly checked on to ensure that he is always happy and safe. No matter where they may be, he and the Mistress of the Manor are tied to the Manor." Harry shrugged. "Like I said, it is very old magic."

He sauntered into their bedroom, donned the Potter Crest ring and returned to Gabby. "Ready to go?" Hiding her uneasiness with a smile, she nodded. Harry clutched her waist as he Apparated to the Manor. The couple appeared in the grand foyer with Baley waiting for them.

Harry approached the majordomo. "Let me see their calling card, Baley."

Baley handed him three cards. Harry gave them a cursory look with a slight grimace. Gabby immediately noticed that an indifferent look began to emerge on her boyfriend's face. She had seen the same look every time he received a message from his Gringotts representative. _This must be about the Potter estate, then._

Harry took a deep breath. "Lead us in, Baley."

Baley walked a short distance to the salon doors and opened it, announcing in a loud voice, "His Lordship, Lord Potter-Black and Lady Gabrielle."

Gabby slightly frowned. _Since when am I a Lady?_

Inside of the salon, three ladies sat on different chaises, their robes denoting their high stature. Underneath they wore dress embellished with particular and painstaking detail. Even their hair seemed to gloss with status. Gabby suddenly felt all of the travel dirt on her and felt very underdressed with her sweater and jeans on. The only reason she didn't excuse herself was because that Harry was dressed similarly to her. The three ladies stood at the Lordship's arrival.

"Pansy Parkinson, Astoria and Daphne Greengrass," Harry acknowledged. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

All three former Slytherins wore small smiles. "Still calling us by our maiden names, Lord Potter-Black?" Pansy asked, sporting an amused smile.

Harry clasped his hands behind his back, looking very regal. "Well, it keeps the lady behind me informed and caught up to who is our company."

The ladies really couldn't be bothered with who was behind Harry so a small nod in her direction was afforded. Daphne stepped forward, looking very earnest. "You'll have to excuse our intrusion at this hour, you Lordship. But we are in an unfortunate bind. We hope that you can help us."

Seeing that this could be a long speech and that they continued to stand, Gabby touched Harry's arm to bring attention to herself. "Perhaps we should sit down." Everyone murmured their agreement and soon Gabby found herself facing the three with Harry beside her.

"Daphne," Harry began, "if I may address you informally, what is this boon you are looking for?"

Daphne cleared her throat. "Well Lord Potter-Black, as you know, we three are in charge of the Historical Society's Annual Halloween Soiree this October 31st. We had planned for it to be at Lord Dummand's home but he has fallen quite ill and is unable to host."

Astoria piped in, "We read through the archives that Potter Manor has hosted many of these events in the past. We hope to persuade you to begin that tradition again this Halloween."

Harry leaned back in his chair and teepee'd his fingers. "And just how many people are you expecting?"

Astoria shrugged daintily. "The usually 600. Well 602 if you agree to come this year along with your lady friend. We have missed your presence these past couple of years."

Gabby hadn't missed the slight disdain when she mentioned "lady friend." Harry caught it also and was about to say something when Baley emerged from nowhere.

"Excuse me, master, but an owl has arrived for you from the Auror department."

Harry inwardly groaned. _I really don't leave Gabby with these vultures!_ He slightly looked at Gabby who nodded to him. She understood his concern and gave him a small smile. That was her way of saying, _Don't worry, I'm fine._ Harry rose from his seat. "I apologize, ladies. If you'll excuse me, I won't be long."

Gabby watched Harry's back recede behind the salon door. She returned to her previous position to find all three ladies wearing thinly-veiled frowns.

Daphne sighed. "Girls, I fear we are fresh out of luck on this one."

Pansy nodded. "I'm afraid you are right. Lord Potter-Black seems to be much too busy to plan this."

Astoria looked away to gaze at the starry night outside. "If only he had a witch in his life to plan this event. It's dreadful he doesn't have that support." Though all three refused to look at her, Gabby felt their eyes bore into her. Unable to remain silent, Gabby cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, Potsy-"

"It's Pansy, _dear_."

Gabby pretended to look embarrassed. "Yes, Pansy. I couldn't help overhearing your conversation taking place right in front of me. But what is this about Harry needing a witch?"

Astoria smirked. "Well…your name, again?"

Gabby put a small smile, hiding her murderous intent. "Gabrielle."

"Gabrielle…you must admit, your inability to perform magic puts Lord Potter-Black in a quandary."

"What my sister means to say," Daphne interrupted, "is that such a feat like this party for 600 for example would be quite simple for a witch."

Gabby heard the unspoken words. _But for a Muggle, absolutely impossible._ Gabby leaned a bit closer to the three and lowered her voice. "Are you insinuating that I wouldn't be able to do it?"

The three laughed airily. Pansy's eyes glittered with derision. "I'm sure that is the assumption. Besides, what would you Americans know about high civility? Please, my dear woman!"

Gabby wanted nothing more than to tell her where she could shove her "dear woman" comment but she bit her tongue, sat back in her seat and crossed her legs. Very shortly after, Harry reentered the salon and began to walk back to his seat. "I'm sorry, ladies, for the interruption but I'm afraid-"

"That you'll just have to have the party here." Gabby cut Harry off and joined him in the middle of the floor.

His indifferent mask slipped slightly as he arched his eyebrows asking for an explanation. Gabby arched her own and wrapped her arms around his. "Well, sweetie, these girls and I were having a _nice _chat and I do believe that tradition should be upheld by the Manor again. However," she looked at the three and smirked, "it will be completely planned by me, a Muggle Doesn't that sound fabulous?"

Harry, not completely catching on, saw the fierce determination in her eyes and said nothing. The three former Slytherins, on the other hand, rose from their seats, completely indignant. "Lord Potter-Black," Pansy said fuming, "we couldn't impose on Gabrielle. I'm sure that this would be way over what she is capable-"

"If Gabrielle is doing it my behalf, then I believe that I have the sole right to refuse it or not." Harry rounded off strongly. He looked down at Gabby who gazed back at him, looking unsure and hopeful. "I believe that she'll do a fine job."

Gabby beamed while the three looked like they swallowed a lemon.

Harry returned to the sour-looking ladies and said, "Now, I am sorry ladies, but I must bring this to an end. I have other pressing matters that are demanding my attention. Please send all correspondence to the Manor if necessary. Baley!"

Dutifully, Baley escorted the ladies away. Gabby was sure to give them a parting triumphant grin as they walked away. Once they were alone, Harry visibly relaxed and looked at Gabby expectantly.

She continued to smirk. "What?"

He snorted. "You want to tell me what just happened?"

Gaby crossed her arms angrily as she relayed their pointed conversation. "Right there in front of me, to say that you needed a witch to take care of your problems. Well, I'll show those snots. I don't need magic to pull this party off!"

Harry just looked at her and said, "You do realize that you have 10 days right?"

That slightly took the wind out of her sails. "Oh…right…um…yikes."

"Too right." Harry sighed.

"But you understand why I had to, right? They can't come in here and start saying that I'm not good enough for you." She embraced him. "I fight for what is mine."

Harry smiled. "That's why I'm letting you fight. Let's knock them and their entire lot on their ear."

Gabby squealed with delight. "However," Harry warned, "you are going to need some magical help. Baley!"

POP! "Yes, master?"

"Assembly all the house elves in the ballroom."

"Yes, master!"

Harry took Gabby's hand and led her into the ballroom where 25 house elves were waiting for their Master.

"I didn't know that you had this many," Gabby whispered.

"Yea," he muttered. "Don't tell Hermione. She still into S.P.E.W. and all that."

Harry cleared his throat. "Good evening, everyone."

"Good evening, Master and Ms. Gabby," said the answering chorus.

"In 10 days time, we will be hosting the Annual Halloween Soiree." The elves twittered with excitement. "I'm sure that some of you remember the last time my grandparents threw this party so you are aware of the work that must be done within the next couple of days."

Harry pulled Gabby forward. "Any details and questions will be posed to the Ms. Gabby. Whatever her directions are, fulfill them as if they were my own."

"Yes, master," the elves chorused.

Nodding his pleasure, he dismissed them. Harry turned to see Gabby worrying her lip. _She finally realizes the enormity of the project, huh? _"Is it really hitting you now?"

"Yes!" she yelped. "Crap! What have I gotten myself into? I'm an American Muggle. What the heck do I know about British wizarding parties?"

Harry cradled her face. "Love, you only need to know two things. One, no matter what you may put on, I will love it. Two, just look drop dead gorgeous like you always do. They'll be watching you than what's going on with the party."

Gabby rolled her eyes. "So you are comfortable with countless amounts of men watching me for 4-5 hours?"

He frowned. "On second thought, I'll be your main arm accessory for the night, putting a shield charm on you."

She giggled, but quickly sobered. "I just want this to be good."

Harry shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me anyway. I can't stand all this society stuff. But I understand where you are coming from. If you are that worried, there's plenty of information in the Library.

Gabby nodded, steeling herself for her new project. "I guess there's not much I can do now at this late hour. I'll start in the morning."

"I'll create a portkey for you to go whenever you want." Harry Apparated them back to their flat.

"Oh Harry," Gabby called as she got ready for bed in the bathroom. "What was that owl that came in?"

"Something about that unknown Death Eater case came in. I'll sort it all out in the morning."

Gabby nodded to herself and exited the bathroom. She slipped underneath the sheets, eyeing her muscle-toned boyfriend get undress. "You know," she drawled," I believe that I was in the middle of trying to shag my pilot before I was interrupted."

Harry grinned and remained shirtless as he faced Gabby. "I believed you called him a beefcake."

"Yup, still pretty accurate from what I see."

Harry crawled up her length and gave her breathtaking kiss. She grinned. "Does the pilot want to play?"

He nipped her neck. "Time to take off, love."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harry arrived at the Auror department to find several Aurors in the conference room, staring at an article on the table. He waited a couple of seconds in the doorway when he called out, "What's all the fuss, gentlemen?"<p>

Startled, all the men turned around to face their employer. The first man to speak up was Andrew Perkins. "Sir, we were about to contact you. It's about the unknown Death Eaters."

"What's the matter, Andrew?"

Perkins stepped aside to reveal a plant. It resembled something close to a Venus fly trap. Harry came forward and studied the oddity. "Did this come in yesterday? Why wasn't I informed?"

Perkins scratched the back of his head. "Well, sir, that's just it. There wasn't a plant yesterday. There was simply a note and a seed."

Harry looked at Perkins. "Are you saying that the plant grew to full size overnight? Complete with its pot?" He stared at the plant hard and begun to cast several spells to determine its magic. Nothing was revealed. "Has anyone else been in here or had access to it?"

All the men shook their heads. "None, sir."

"The note and seed was locked away in this room," Perkins added. "We found it like this just this morning."

Harry continued to study the plant. _I don't trust this thing._ "Let me see the note, Perkins."

Crossing over to the other side of the room, Perkins grabbed the note and handed it to the Head Auror. Harry looked down and saw writing on both sides of the note. "Perkins, I didn't realize that the note two sides. You didn't mention it last night."

Perkins was startled. "There wasn't another side, sir."

For the third time that morning, Harry stared at Perkins feeling annoyed and puzzled. "I beginning to think they are toying with us, don't you?" he growled out.

He read the first part quickly out loud. "Still unknown, still without, but then you are too. Let's help you out then, shall we?" He then read the latest part out loud. "Your messenger is excited to be with you. Don't worry, he needs nothing from you. He's been well fed."

The moment Harry finished the sentence, the plant began to move and wiggle around. All the Aurors pulled out their wands, ready for any attack. However, they weren't ready for the subsequent movement of the fly trap and its sudden regurgitation of a mauled finger. The Aurors looked on with disgust as the fly trap seemed to smile with its display.

Harry absent-mindedly looked down at the note to notice that new words had replaced the previous ones. "In 10 days time, everything will be revealed. Do not harm your messenger. He'll tell you your destination."

With his last words, the entire note's content vanished. With a frustrated growl, Harry threw the note on the floor. "That's bloody brilliant. Just brilliant. Now what do we use to cross-check the handwriting?"

He ran a hand through his ruffled hair. "I am not a puppet. I will not be jerked around! Find out who dropped this off. When did it get here? Whose bloody finger is that? I want a full report and I want it now. All of you, move!"

The Aurors scurried to complete his demands and avoid his wrath.

Harry huffed into his office and slammed the door. What angered him the most was the 10 day deadline. In 10 days time was Halloween. An anxious pit grew in his stomach. They had to find these monsters before then.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Gabby via portkey entered the Manor through the main foyer. Awaiting her arrival was Baley and another house elf she wasn't familiar with.<p>

"Good morning, Baley."

"Good morning, Ms. Gabby!" the two elves called.

Gabby leaned down to grace the elf with a smile. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you."

The small elf bowed deeply, his beard brushing the floor. "I am Dex, Ms. Gabby. As I am the oldest of the house elves, it was decided that I should help you plan with the tradition of the party."

Gabby grinned at the additional help. "Glad to have you aboard. Please do tell me the usual schedule of the night as planned by former Mistress Potter."

After an hour and a half, Gabby regretted asking. She felt completely inundated with details. _Can I really do this?_ She dismissed the two elves who kept her company for the better half of the morning. Gabby sat in the salon, nursing a tea that had been brought to her. _Great, Gabs. Again you are in over your head_.

She sighed. Never had she seen so much…etiquette. It was enough to make her nauseous. It's no wonder Harry never liked to stay in with the society crowd. Gabby gazed out the window, admiring the gardens.

_I still want to make a great impression. I don't want them to say I don't belong with him._

With a sigh, she called for Baley.

POP. "Yes, Ms. Gabby?"

"Can you take this teaset for me? I'm going to the library to look for some more ideas."

With the tea set gone, Gabby walked into the library, contemplating on how to get through the party when someone called her name,

"Gabby dear! What a delightful surprise!"

Glancing behind her, she saw no one. The voice laughed softly. "No, dear. Up here, remember?"

Now remembering clearly, Gabby looked up and saw Harry's grandmother smiling down at her. "Mrs. Potter! Hi! How are you?"

"Just dandy, dear. Just hanging about is all."

Gabby laughed at the picture humor. "Mr. Potter not in today?"

"I'm afraid so. He and James went to visit the Island villa. They do enjoy watching the waves through the window. But Lily is about. Lily? Are you there?"

Lily emerged within her frame. "Yes, I'm here. Hello Gabby! It's wonderful to see you again."

Still feeling slightly nervous at meeting her lover's mother, Gabby gave her soft smile. "You too, Lily. How are you?"

Lily smiled as well. "About the same. But more importantly, how are you and my son?" Gabby's smile slightly dimmed. "We are doing well. I truly hope it never ends."

Lily and Mrs. Potter shared a look. "Is something wrong?" Lily asked. "Maybe we can be of some help?"

Gabby then remembered Harry's words. _That's what he meant about going to the library._ "Actually, your help is exactly what I need." After explaining the situation, Mrs. Potter burst out laughing.

"I admire your tenacity, dear. It reminds me of Lily. Imagine the looks of those gits' faces when they learn that the entire ball was planned by a Muggle. If only I could see their faces!"

However, Lily noticed Gabby's uneasy expression. "It is a bold move, sweetie, but why do you look so unsure?"

"Because I'm not sure I can do this. Sure magic is definitely a hurdle but I'm also worried about the etiquette. I don't know anything about British gentry and rules." Gabby looked at Lily with hopeful pleading. "Would you be willing to help me? I really don't want to embarrass Harry."

"You don't even have to ask. Mrs. Potter and I would be happy to help. There is much to do within the next couple of days. But it is not impossible."

"You might want to spend the next 10 days here, dear," Mrs. Potter advised. "Less worrying about other schedules and travelling."

Gabby nodded. "I had thought that might be an issue so I will be taking the week off from work. A slight vacation I guess." She sighed and massaged her forehead. "I should probably tell Harry I'll be here."

"If he is anything like his father," Lily giggled, "he won't be too far behind. I bet he'll stay a couple of days with you."

"Baley!" POP. "Yes, Ms. Gabby?"

"Is there an owl I can use?"

"There is the Owlery, Ms. Gabby."

Gabby blinked. "There's an Owlery?"

"Oh yes!" Mrs. Potter gushed. "We have about 20 owls at our disposal. Baley, please show Ms. Gabby the way."

"Yes, Mistress Potter."

Gabby shook her head. _It seems that just when I think I've figured it out, something else shocks me. Go figure._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you guys enjoyed it. The next couple of chapters are gonna move so keep a close eye on it! As always, READ AND REVIEW!<em>**

**_P.S. I know last chapter I talked about a surprise. Not really one much here, but things will get better!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_Five days._

It was the first thought that came to Gabby's mind that morning. _I have five days to get this on track. _She turned from her side and looked up at the decorated ceiling of the master suite of the Potter Manor. The quick activity of her mind allowed whatever sleepiness she had to fade. Her head become a whirlwind of details and activities that she felt had to be done today or the day would be for naught.

Unbeknownst to her, the moment she awoke, her bedfellow had also been revived from his sleep. He watched the ever so quiet woman buzz with activity from her spot on the bed. And she had yet to move. Unable to remain quiet, Harry asked, "How it is that you have some much going on in your head that it's already making me tired? And you just woke up."

Gabby huffed with annoyance and made her way to the bathroom. "Because I have plenty to do. There are only five days to the Soiree, handsome. I need to direct the elves on the arrangements that need to be put up. I have to meet up with your mother and grandmother on seating arrangements and I –" Gabby was unable to finish her sentence when felt herself tossed over her boyfriend's shoulder, effectively knocking the wind out of her.

"Harry! What in the world are you doing?" She would have thrashed about if she wasn't afraid that she would land on her backside. As it was, Harry wasn't wearing a shirt to grab on.

With a soft plop, Harry placed her in the middle of their bed and straddled her hips. "When can I have some time?" He nuzzled a particular spot on her neck that usually got her going. "I haven't had any Gabby time since we've been here. I think that's long enough, don't you?"

Not giving him an inch, she said, "Well, is it my fault that someone's been coming in late at night after I'm asleep? If you can't work on your timing, that's not entirely my fault now, is it?"

Determined, Harry continued to work her neck until he was rewarded with a soft gasp. "I know about my horrible night timing. Why do you think I've been waking up with you?" He cradled her face as he moved in to massage his lips with hers. "Come on, love. I could seduce you, but won't it be more fun and fulfilling if you join in with me?"

Gabby felt the familiar ache in the pit of her stomach. She fought to suppress it. "Harry, I really have way too much to do so –"

Harry, already feeling defeated, rolled off of her. "Alright, Gabby. Let me not keep you from your schedule. I know you are busy." With a frustrated sigh, he got out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Gabby eyed him with annoyance as he slightly closed the door. With a shake of her head, she slowly made her way to the bathroom.

Harry rested against the sink, staring at the basin and feeling _very_ frustrated. _I'm beginning to think letting Gabby do this was a mistake. If I had known that she would have been this stressed, I would've told those three to keep it themselves._

A knock at the door pulled him from his musing. "You can come in, Gabs." He heard the door open as he splashed water on his face.

"You know, you really should have let me finish my sentence. We could have already started."

Wiping the water out of his eye, Harry looked up through the mirror to find Gabby completely naked behind him. He found the familiar mischievous look in her eyes, a look he had been missing the last five days. Absent-mindedly wiping his face with a towel, his eyes never strayed from her. He moved forward to grab her by the waist and trap her against the door. "I think we've already had this discussion before."

"Oh? And what discussion is that?" Gabby moved to wrap her legs around his waist and gave a wiggle for extra measure. Harry hissed his pleasure in her ears. "Don't you remember? I'm bit thick." He restarted his ministrations against her neck.

Gabby closed her eyes, smiling in remembrance and pleasure. "That you are, babe. In more ways than one."

* * *

><p>Harry slowly made his way down the stairs to the lower part of the Manor. When their intense lovemaking had led them back to their bed, Gabby smothered kisses over his face before realizing that they had spent an hour together and was effectively behind schedule. His last gaze of her was of her naked form running to the bathroom, apologizing over her shoulder. Feeling completely exasperated, Harry did nothing but watch her as her hurriedly ran about getting dressed and dashing out the door.<p>

_This party is really starting to get on my nerves_. Harry understood the importance to his girlfriend, however it really didn't leave too much time for them as a couple. He shook his head. At least it was only for a couple more days. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed through the window Gabby moving about in the East Garden. Unable to hear her, Harry could surmise that she was consulting with the house elves on what was needed to complete her vision for the Soiree. A vision that she has kept completely in secret. Anytime he was able to ask her, she would only smile and say, _Wait until the night of the party, silly!_

Harry understood Gabby well enough to know that she was feeling extreme pressure. He leaned against the window, watching Gabby worry her lip and say several things to the elves. An idea suddenly came to him. Harry looked at his watch and thought, _I have enough time to do this before I need to head to the office. I just hope she appreciates this and not take it wrong._

Harry hurried down the stairs and made for the Owlery.

* * *

><p>Gabby massaged her temples as she made her way up the stairs to the library. After spending close to two hours outside, she was able to get the house elves to bring her vision for the gardens to life. Now, she only had to worry about the personnel for the party, serving, menus, music…Gabby groaned softly. <em>I may think that I am Superwoman, but I seriously need some help.<em>

She walked through the doors, tiredly rubbing her eyes. "Lily? Mrs. Potter? I'm here for our meeting. Are you here?"

"I sent them off for a bit, if you don't mind, Gabby."

Gabby opened her eyes to find Hermione, looking very pregnant – 8 months pregnant – and looking very smug at Gabby's astonished expression. She sat in the middle of the library looking expectantly at Gabby.

"Hermione?" Gabby rushed forward and gave the smiling woman a bear hug. "Gosh, aren't you a sight for sore eyes! You look fantastic!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I'm a walking beach ball. I can't wait until this little one is out of Mommy." Hermione crossed her arms across her chest. "But enough about me, let's talk about you and this party. Love, what is going on?"

Gabby was about to spill her guts to her friend when she stopped short. "Wait a second. How did you know about the party? How are you here in the first place?"

Hermione laughed. "Gabby, do you really have to ask? Who else would be frantic enough to owl me and ask that I came out to help out with this massive party?"

_Harry._ Gabby felt slightly annoyed but mostly relieved that her lover saw through her smiles and saw the panic behind her eyes. "Well, Hermione, here's what happened…" After the explanation of how she got into planning the Soiree and her vision for the party, Hermione rubbed her chin and said determinedly, "Alright! Let's get to it!"

"That's it? No berating me? No lecture about getting in over your head?"

Hermione leaned over. "Gabby, when I tell you that you and Harry are cut from the same cloth, I truly am not lying to you. Now come on, let's see that guest list of yours and set up a sitting plan."

Several hours later, Gabby felt the panic recede into a slight anxiousness and finally excitement. With an actual person who understood the complexities of the wizard gentry, planning out the party became easier to grasp. They were able to create the sitting plan and sent the order to the house elves to create sitting cards for the order. As they began to think of possible menus, Gabby looked at Hermione and smiled softly. "I'm really glad that lad I call my boyfriend called you. I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier."

Hermione shrugged. "I understand you wanting to do this of your own strength. As a Muggle-born myself, I absolutely want you to succeed. So don't think of it as you being incapable. This is your vision for the party, which I think is absolutely brilliant."

Slightly embarrassed, Gabby looked to the paper and cleared her throat. "Well, I just want to show all those in the wizarding world that I am capable of being beside Harry. This party will be clear indication to those ladies out there that Lord Potter-Black is spoken for!"

Hermione smirked. "I hope you do have a smashing dress to go with that attitude."

"Of course!" Gabby smiled crookedly. "What do you think I've been doing in this library? Mrs. Potter and Lily have been helping me create a dress for the party. I'm sure it should drop a couple of jaws and turn the gentry on their ears."

Hermione giggled and said, "Darling, you could come in a trash bag and Harry would find it sexy. The man is enamored with you!"

Gabby sobered quickly as she thought of her recent trip back home. She cleared her throat and asked timidly, "Hermione, how open are you with Ron?"

Hermione, still looking through the menus, absent-mindedly answered, "Pretty open. Why do you ask?"

Gabby licked her lips, wondering how open she could be with her boyfriend's best friend. "Have you ever kept something from him in fear of his reaction?"

Hermione paused in her shuffling and looked at Gabby plainly. "Is something wrong, Gabby?"

Gabby avoided Hermione's gaze. "I'm just asking how your relationship is with each other. Just curious is all. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." She returned to reading the menus, fervently avoiding Hermione's piercing gaze.

Hermione then cleared her throat. "No, I'll answer your question. As you know Ron and I have been pretty much inseparable since we were eleven. But a couple of months before we were supposed to get married, we had a terrible row and broke everything off.

I was so furious with him that the same night as our fight, I grabbed Ginny and she took me to a party. I got so smashed that I slept with someone. To this day, I can't remember what his name is. I just woke up in a bed that wasn't mine with several memories of going home with him. For months, I kept it a secret. Ginny wasn't aware of the situation – she had pretty much ran off with some bloke before I had even left the party.

Two weeks before the wedding, the guilt was killing me so much that I finally told him. Needless to say, he was furious. Stormed out of the flat and I didn't see him for three days." Hermione mirthlessly laughed, running a hand through her hair. "The worst three days of my life. When he did come back, I practically begged him to listen to me and to forgive me. And he did. That night, we had to rebuilt everything that we had. It wasn't impossible, but it was hard. But we still got married as planned. Because we knew that we wanted no one else in our lives." Hermione looked at Gabby directly. "We were playing for keeps."

Gabby felt the emotion behind Hermione's words and felt her own eyes water. "Thank you for sharing that with me, 'Mione. I, um…why don't we have some tea? Baley?"

POP! "Yes, Mistress?"

"Could you bring us some tea please? A couple of snacks would be nice too, sweetie,"

Baley smiled and bowed. "Of course, Mistress!"

Hermione eyed Gabby strangely. "When did the elves start calling you mistress?"

Gabby shrugged. "I'm not really sure. Maybe sometime around all this started. I think it's cute. Of course not accurate, but cute." Before Hermione could ask another question, Baley returned with tea and several kinds of chocolates. Gabby gave the major domo a gracious smile and muttered her thanks. Avoiding any further conversation, Gabby busied herself pouring herself and Hermione tea. Unfortunately for her, Hermione was not easily deterred.

Once Gabby had quieted down, Hermione reached over and grabbed her hands, holding it tightly. "Gabby, I hope that you know that you can talk to me. I know that I may have been Harry's friend longer, but I hold you just as dearly in my heart."

Gabby's eyes began to water again. "'Mione, I'm just so afraid I'm going to lose him. I don't even know what to do…"

Hermione scooted her chair closer to the dark-haired woman and began to console her. "Gabby, I think the first thing you need to do is unload. I promise that Harry will not hear from me what you are keeping."

The tears began to fall fiercely. "Hermione, I love him so much. I should have told him from the beginning but I just wanted to leave everything back home and start a new life without having the past hold me back."

"What didn't you tell him?"

Gabby swallowed and finally uttered the words she held in. "I'm technically married."

Hermione felt her eyes widen at the news. She searched Gabby's eyes for some falsehood. She found none. "You are married?"

"I'm in the process of a divorce. Until it is finalized, I'm still considered married."

Hermione sighed and hugged the still-sobbing woman. "Why don't you start from the beginning, love."

Over the next 2 hours, Gabby explained her marriage to Doug and the ensuing battles she faced until her recent trip to America. By the time she was done, Gabby felt a slight weight lifted from her shoulders. But there was still considerable weight, since she had yet to tell the object of her affection.

Hermione looked at Gabby sympathetically. "You know when I first heard that you were married, I honestly didn't think the best thoughts about you. But after hearing everything, I understand why you did what you did." She pulled Gabby into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry for what happened to you."

Gabby expelled a sigh. "Well, most of the time I think of it as a 3-D movie. It seems less real that way."

The two sat with their thoughts before Hermione gathered Gabby's hands into hers. "Gabby, you know you need to tell him."

The panic flashed through Gabby's facial features. "Hermione, I want to, I really do. But I am truly afraid that I am going to lose him."

"He loves you. I know him – there's another one I've been with since I was eleven. He treats you even better than he treated Ginny. He will listen to you. But he should hear it from you."

Gabby released a shaky sigh. "You are right, I know you are. I think right after the Soiree I will tell him."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and said nothing. She nodded. Gabby looked at her clock. "Oh crap! There's still much to do. Can we move this weepy party to the kitchens? I want to go through the menus."

With Hermione's nod, Gabby called, "Baley?"

POP! "Here, Mistress."

Gabby giggled. "Why do you call me mistress, Baley?"

The small elf gave a toothy smile. "Because it has been deemed so."

Gabby and Hermione chuckled. "What does that even mean?" Gabby mused out loud. She shook her head. "Anyway, Baley, could you take the tea downstairs? We'll be heading downstairs to the kitchens to set the menus."

"Right away Mistress."

Gabby rose from her seat to be only pulled into another hug. "I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me," whispered Hermione. Gabby felt the corners of her mouth inch upwards. "Me too, 'Mione. Me too."

The two women exited the library arm in arm discussing food, failing to notice two portraits inconspicuously listening to everything discussed.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Harry Apparated back to the Manor, looking like hell had descended on his world.<em> Nothing. Five bloody days and still nothing. <em>The Auror department had been working tirelessly on finding leads on the New Generation Death Eaters. But it seemed that the villains were quite prepared. Two days ago, they had been able to determine who had sent the owl that had delivered their plant guest. However, their memories had been altered so deeply, they could barely remember who they were.

Harry slowly made his way to the kitchen, searching for Gabby. He knew that if he didn't find some leads, some break, everyone would suffer. Something from within told him so. He wasn't about to ignore his gut now after all these years. He rolled his shoulders, trying to relax. He didn't want to add his own stress to Gabby's heavy load. He entered the kitchens but didn't find a human soul around. The elves were in a flux trying to get dinner ready.

Harry recognized one of the elves as he scurried across the room. "Jenks?"

Jenks stopped short and his eyes widened at hearing his master. "Forgive me, Master, for not seeing you."

Harry waved his hand carelessly. "Yes, it's fine Jenks. Have you seen Gabby?"

Jenks nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Mistress is outside on the patio practicing."

_Practicing? _Harry exited the kitchens and slipped into the garden patio quietly. He found Gabby's back to him as she directed two elves to start over. The elves raised their hands and two violins appear in their hands. The melodic strumming of the violin filled the gardens. Gabby began to move side to side with her arms set rigidly in front of her. It took Harry several seconds to understand her jerky movements. _She's practicing the wizard's waltz._

Harry watched her for a few moments and felt himself relax. The soothing tones of the violins allowed the day's stress to melt away. He continued to watch Gabby's intense concentration on getting the steps rights. The corners of his mouth inched forward as Gabby struggled to dance by herself. _Maybe I should put her out of her misery._

"You know, love," Harry said startling Gabby, "it goes much smoother with a real partner. I don't think your invisible partner is doing anything for you."

Gabby chuckled, "He was just such a sweet talker. I couldn't say no to him. Perhaps someone has been giving him lessons."

Harry sauntered forward from his hiding spot. "Not from me. My moves can't be taught. They can only be observed." He smoothly pulled Gabby forward and dipped her, grinning. "See? Exhibit A."

Gabby rolled her and giggled. "Oh my! James Bond, eat your heart out." The couple shared a laugh together as Harry released her to stand upright.

"What's all this?"

Gabby bit her bottom lip. "I realized that I don't really know how to waltz. And apparently we need to open the dancing with our own dance. I really hope that you know how to dance the waltz."

Harry smirked. "Oh boy, I'm not sure," he teased. "Haven't done any dancing like this since my fourth year. Let's try it out. Just be gentle on my toes."

Gabby grit her teeth nervously and nodded. Harry alerted the elves start again and expertly began to move around the patio. Gabby found herself amazed at the fluidity of their dancing. She grinned at her partner. "Apparently your memory is serving you well."

"Well dancing with you is a great incentive to get the steps right. Wouldn't be the first time, right?"

Gabby softly smiled as she remembered their first date night out. "No, it wouldn't." They swayed together, reveling in the peace that the other offered. "Harry, thank you for sending Hermione over. She was such a great help today."

Harry looked Gabby over, his eyes softening. "The last thing I want to see is you suffering and being stressed. I know you are putting everything you have in this. At the same time I want you to enjoy it too."

Gabby leaned in and gave him a kiss that chased away the rest of his troubles. "I definitely am now."

"Are you? What changed?"

"It would have to be the handsome bloke sweeping me off my feet."

"Really? Who the hell is he?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know him. He is the tall, dark and handsome. Absolutely dreamy."

"I don't really care if he is the God of Love. He better not lay a hand on my wife. Tell him that I'll be watching him."

Gabby had stopped moving once she heard the w-word. "What did you say?"

"What, you missed the part about me threatening him within an inch of his life?"

"No!" she said breathlessly. "Didn't you just call me your wife?"

Harry's eyes widened as he realize his slip. He quickly let go of Gabby and scratched his head. "Oh, wow. I hadn't even realize…I mean don't think you are my…Not that you never could be my…but it is just too soon to say-"

"Harry, just stop." Gabby forced a smile and chuckle. "I get it, we're not married."

Harry's eyebrows did not relax. "Gabby, look I-"

"Hey, shh…it's ok, handsome. We're not there. Maybe one day we will. Again, just like you said, it's too soon." Gabby began to step back away from Harry, holding her now crumbling smile. "Now, I don't know about you, I am practically starved! Let's go inside for dinner. I'm just going to freshen up."

Without waiting for a response, Gabby turned and walked briskly inside, shutting herself in a bathroom. _Harry, even if I wanted to be your wife, I can't. And you don't even know why! _A few tears travelled down as she tried to compose herself. After hearing Harry's Freudian slip, Gabby knew that she wanted a future with him. And it meant telling him the truth. She took a deep breath and stared at herself in mirror. "Five days, girl," she muttered to herself. "All you get is five days. After the ball, you need to tell him."

With a quick look over her face, Gabby left the bathroom feeling oddly determined but just as afraid as before.

* * *

><p>Darkness fell over the English countryside as a piercing scream filled the dusky air. Two hooded dark figures grinned over the now lifeless corpse before him. One lifted his hood to reveal his dark hair and jaggered scar over his left eye. "Nice job, Agave. This one will do nicely as 99."<p>

Agave lifted his hood, revealing his blond locks and attractive looks. He continued to grin over his kill. "Daggard, if I remember correctly, I've pretty much killed most of them. You and Suthers have been no help at all to the Master."

Daggard cut Agave a look. "You know bloody damn well, we all played are part in getting those bodies. You couldn't have done them by yourself even if there were three of you, you git."

Agave continued to grin and casted a spell to lift the body. "Calm down, you wanker. I was only joking. We've been working on this for so long. I'm just getting excited about it."

Some of the tension left Daggard as they made their way to their decrepit headquarters. "Aye, I know what you mean. Months in the making and we've finally made it."

The two men strode in silence until they stood before to the door of the old manor. "Do you think he can do it?" Agave asked.

"Who?"

"Anderson. Do you think he can hold out any longer?"

Daggard released a devious grin as he opened the door to allow the dead corpse to float in. "In five days, we'll know for certain. Five days, Agave."

* * *

><p>Later that night, a loud banging was heard on Ginny Weasley's door. Very much annoyed at having to leave her current male companion in bed by himself, she wrestled on a robe and furiously opened her door to find a tall blond man holding a package.<p>

"Do you know what time it is, Scott? I'm busy."

Scott rolled his eyes as he espied her tousled hair and her flimsy slip. "Right, real busy. Which bloke is it this time?"

"None of your damn business. Now unless you have something to show, bugger off."

Scott handed her a thick package. "This just came in the Muggle post about that girl. My guy was very thorough. I think you'll be satisfied with what he found."

Ginny ripped open the package and rifled through the paperwork. Her eyes widened with each sheet. "Oh you have got to be joking! Is this legitimate?"

"Of course! All official paperwork – the works."

Ginny let out a squeal and twirled around in a circle. "Great job, Scott! You'll get your price as promise."

Scott inched closer to her, looking down her robe. "When can I cash in?"

Ginny smirked. "I'm free tomorrow. Come by then."

Scott nodded and Apparated away. Ginny continued to study each paper, her grin growing. "Oh just you wait, you pompous bitch. In five days, everything is coming crashing down on your world."

* * *

><p>AN: Hi everyone - so if you were wondering what took me so long, well it was basically the lack of reviews that I got.** It took over 3 days to get even one review.** I even wrote myself a test review just to make sure it was working (it was). And even after that, to get even 5 review took over 15 days. So there wasn't much enthusiasm to write.

But I did say I intend to finish this story by October and I plan to stick to that. But writing some reviews letting me know that you are enjoying the story (I can tell you are reading it with the good ol' traffic reports) is greatly appreciated.

Until next time... Read and Review!


	19. Chapter 19

The day of the Soiree had finally arrived. Harry managed to get a promise from Gabby to take the day off. "_You owe to yourself to enjoy the day, love. There's not much else you'll be able to do that day."_ Gabby heeded his advice and spent the morning trying not to about the event. Harry ran off to the Auror office but had promised to be back by midday. He had told her of the situation with the plant and its potential threats but nothing yet had been discovered. Gabby could feel his tension about the situation. Time had run out and she hoped that something would show up soon.

Gabby spent a couple of hours enjoying the October sun on the patio, though slightly at ill-ease. _I don't know what is it but something is going to happen today. _Trying to keep her promise to Harry, Gabby chalked her uneasiness to nerves about the party. She gazed out to the gardens and the open field, finally finding some peace as she studied the greenery. _I can imagine how it would be like to grow up here. There's so much space to run around!_ Gabby allowed the slightly cool wind to blow her hair away from her face. Suddenly, Gabby's head snapped up. "Oh my gosh, I am a genius! He'll love it!"

Drawing her sweater closer to herself, she ran inside and began calling for their major domo.

"Baley?"

POP! "Mistress? Is everything all right?"

Gabby grinned. "Absolutely. There is someone I would like to see and I wanted to know whether you could take me to their home."

"Of course, Mistress."

As Gabby explained their destination, Baley smiled in appreciation and soon popped out of the Manor with her Mistress.

* * *

><p>Harry returned to Potter Manor to see the elves scurrying around, getting ready for the party. He was happy to see that Gabby was not running closely after them. After a quick change of clothes, he returned downstairs to find Gabby and have lunch with her. But she was nowhere to found. Harry walked through the ballroom, surveying the work of the elves when he heard laughter coming from the gardens. Laughter of which he instantly recognized. Walking briskly out to the patio, Harry found Gabby and Teddy rolling around in the leaves and grass like two puppies frolicking in the sun. They must have been in a middle of a game when Gabby announced, "Ok! You win, Teddy! I surrender!"<p>

Teddy laughed victoriously. "I am king of the world!"

Shaking her head to remove the leaves from her head, Gabby mockingly bowed down. "Yes, sire. I am not worthy! Have mercy on your lowly servant!"

Teddy stroked his chin, thinking hard. "Hmm, what do you think I should do?"

"Let me go and be very gracious, like all good kings do, your grace."

Teddy shook his head approvingly. "Very well. Aunt Gabby, I will release you from your prison. You are free."

Gabby tackled him to ground, tickling him. "Oh thank you, your grace! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Let me give you a big kiss for that!"

Teddy's giggles filled the garden and patio, immediately wiping away Harry's stress. He found the corners of his mouth slightly upward as he continued to watch the two of them play.

"Aunt Gabby?" Teddy said breathlessly.

"What is it, dear?" Gabby laid beside him in the grass, cleaning him of the dead leaves.

"Can I please come to party tonight?"

Gabby shook her head and smirked. "Teddy, how many times have you asked that already?"

"I don't know…Eight?"

"And did I say those eight times?"

"No?"

"Do you think my answer is going to change?"

"No," he grumbled.

Gabby looked at him sympathetically. "I know it's not fair. I was just like you, you know. My parents always used to go to parties all the time and leave me and my brother behind. So you know what we did?"

"What?"

Gabby pretended to look around. "You have to keep it a secret. I never told my parents."

Teddy nodded eagerly. "Ok, I promise!"

Gabby lowered her head and said softly, "I had my own party!"

"How did you do that?"

Gabby giggled. "Well, every time there was a party, my brother and I were left to stay at my cousin's house. We were all the same age so we had our party. We stayed up and played games and watched movies and-"

"What's a movie?"

Gabby bit her lip. "Opps, it a Muggle thing, sweetie. Maybe one day I'll take you a movie."

Teddy nodded. "Ok. So you had parties with your cousins?"

"Yes, and you can too. Isn't your grandmother watching a couple of kids tonight?"

Teddy nodded again.

"Well, make the night yours! How about this? What if I have Baley to send some food over to your house that way you can have at least some food? I think we're having someone's favorite dessert – chocolate cake…"

Teddy hopped up excitedly. "Really, really?"

Gabby grinned at his reaction. "Really, really!"

Teddy tackled Gabby to the lawn who giggled at his enthusiasm. "Aunt Gabby, you are the best!"

Gabby smiled softly as she held him tightly. "You are pretty cool yourself, little man."

Feeling a bit left out, Harry walked over from the patio to the gardens. "Wait a second! Why wasn't I invited to this party? No love for Uncle Harry?"

Gabby and Teddy looked at each other before bolting up from the lawn and running over to Harry. "Get him!" they yelled.

Harry looked like a deer in headlights as he found himself tackled to the ground. Gabby and Teddy giggled at their coordinated effort to get Harry covered in leaves. The three were laughing together as they tickled and romped around. As they began to calm down, Harry fixed his skewed glasses back to their proper place. "Did you two know that I was here?"

Teddy shook his head. "No, we had planned to get you Uncle Harry the moment you came home. You had surprised us, but we were ready!"

Harry laughed heartily. "Apparently so!"

Gabby smiled. "We figured you might want to have some fun so what more fun can you have than playing with leaves!"

Harry leaned over and gave Gabby a short peck and whispered, "Thank you." Gabby said nothing else but nodded her understanding.

"Aunt Gabby? Can we eat now?"

"Sure, sweetie. I'm sure you've worked up an appetite by now."

"Can I have some food too, _Aunt_ Gabby?" Harry asked mischievously.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, you nit. Come on, help Aunt Gabby up."

The three got up and Teddy ran ahead of them, talking excited about what he wanted to eat. Harry and Gabby took their time and strolled towards the Manor.

"How long has he been here?" Harry asked quietly.

"About a couple of hours. I was out here when I thought of how much I wanted a playmate. I knew he would upset about not going to the party so I thought you both would like some time with each other before the party."

"Well, he clearly enjoys his time with his Aunty Gabby too."

Gabby swatted his arm. "I didn't tell him to call me that! He just picked it up."

Harry brought her closer to him, flush to flush. "I don't mind it all, love."

Gabby looked at him from the corner of her eye, smiling slowly. "Yeah…me too."

Both of them entered the Manor and couldn't help but notice how the rest of their afternoon felt deliciously _perfect._

* * *

><p>After several hours of playing with Teddy, the couple sent the bubbling boy home with Baley. As they made their way to their bedroom, Gabby stopped short of their door and said, "I'm getting changed next door."<p>

"You are getting ready in the Lady Chambers? Why?"

"I've had the elves set up everything in here so that I can give you the full effect." She sauntered up to him and draped her arms around his neck. "I want to give you such a shock," she whispered in his ear, "that you'll take me right against the wall."

Harry felt the rush of blood downward in his nether area. "Woman, I will take you now if you keep talking like that."

Gabby gave him soft kiss against his lips. "Hmm, it might have to wait." She released him and began walking back to the door. "Oh and Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Do remember tonight, sweetie. I am yours and no one else's, no matter what how hard they might try to flirt."

Harry quirked an eyebrow and then smirked at her words. "Oh I know, love. I know that it is _my_ bed you sleep in at night. So don't worry about the women who might try to shameless flirt with me."

Gabby's eyes flashed with fire and she began to saunter back towards Harry. "Of course. I mean they can try, but those women don't know what they are up against. I know what my man needs and I give it to him."

Harry locked his jaw, eyeing Gabby hungrily. "The same for me. Those gits can try what they want but I'm the one who knows how to make my woman sing."

Gabby's eyes turned smoky as she eyed Harry. "The hell with getting dressed now. Make me sing now."

Harry came down hungrily on her lips, feeding her passion. "Gladly." They spent the next hour, reminding each other of how much they loved each other and how well they met each other needs. Unfortunately, their afterglow was interrupted by Baley announcing that they had an hour before their guests arrived. Gabby gave a quick parting kiss to Harry before jumping out of bed and making her way through the adjacent door to the other bedroom. Harry entered the bathroom and quickly showered. He returned to find a tuxedo on the bed and a note.

_Handsome, the event calls for black and white apparel. The theme is Black Elegance. I know you've been busy so I took the liberty of getting your robes for you. I'll see you a bit._

_Gabby_

Harry smirked to himself. It never did occur to him to find out what he had to wear. "Thank Merlin women think of these things," he muttered to himself. He donned the clothes and was satisfied to find that they fitted him perfectly. He did what could with his hair but after 15 minutes, he gave up the battle. Just as he was about to find Gabby, Baley popped into the bedroom.

"Master, are you complete? We have begun to usher people into the ballroom."

"Yes Baley, I am done. What of Gabby?"

Baley simply smiled. "Mistress is ready as well. She wanted me to see if you were ready to see her."

"Of course!" Harry checked himself over and knocked on the adjacent door. "Gabby, love? I'm ready."

The doors opened and Harry lost the ability to speak. He blinked several times as he tried to find the words to describe his awe of the woman in front of him. Gabby wore a black bell-sleeved dress, with such a scooping neckline that anyone would be amazed at how her bosom remained inside of the dress. The long trained dress accentuated her voluptuous frame and small waist. Her hair was swept up in a simple French twist, showcasing her seamless neck.

Before Harry could say another word, Gabby smirked and turned. "You haven't even seen the back yet."

She giggled as Harry continued to remain speechless as he looked at her backless dress, showing off her supple back. Gabby turned back around to find her boyfriend with a reminiscent look in his eyes.

"Oh no, handsome. People are already downstairs and we cannot be-" Harry cut off with a passionate kiss. She felt her very breath had been suck away from her. Gabby clutched at his lapels to keep from sliding to the floor. Her legs had already buckled underneath her. Harry released her lips and murmured against them, "The moment I can, I am going to take you so thoroughly in that dress, you'll be speaking different languages."

Gabby felt the hot liquid shoot throughout her body. She cleared her throat and said lightly, "Can I learn Chinese? I've always wanted to learn."

Harry smiled deviously. "I'm pretty sure you'll know a couple of languages later by the time we are done." Finding strength in her legs again, Gabby righted herself and separated from him. "Well, I look forward to it. Just send the word," she said, not looking at him. She didn't want to get sucked back in again!

Harry chuckled. "Come on, love. We need to make our grand entrance."

"Oh wait!" She walked back over to the room's vanity and fastened a necklace around her neck. Harry immediately recognized it as the necklace he gave her for her birthday. His eyes warmed over as she smiled at him. "Ok, I'm ready. I just wanted to make sure I had my Potter dog tag on me," she said with a wink.

The couple made their way down the hall to the top of the grand staircase. Harry softly called, "Baley." The major domo appeared swiftly. "Master?"

"We're ready. Make the announcement." The major domo bowed and popped downstairs. At the end of the staircase, she announced in loud voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you our host for the evening, His Lordship Harry Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, accompanied by Lady Gabrielle Peters."

_There's that lady again! Is that right?_ Gabby thought as she and Harry regally walked down the stairs and the guests welcomed their hosts with clapping. Once they finally made it to the bottom, Gabby felt slightly overwhelmed at the sheer amount of the people in the ballroom, all waiting to meet her and Harry. She knew that most of them came to gawk at the spectacle she was. But she remembered the advice that Mrs. Potter gave her. _No matter what, think yourself as a princess and everyone is absolutely delighted to see you. Princesses never run away. They meet everything with a smile and a witty remark._

Gabby felt the corners of her mouth rise as she remembered. _Ok, showtime!_ Harry looked over her quickly and found that she was ready to greet their guests. The couple moved with synchronicity as they traveled from group to group, greeting each guests. They moved with such practice fluidity that the guests couldn't help but think that they had been together for years. _It is amazing to think that this American and our Lordship have such pose together._ The two met with Ron and Hermione soon after descending the stairs and the four made their way through the crowd. Gabby did notice Ginny at one point with a tall blond man beside. The two women briefly met each other's eyes – Gabby with a slight nod, Ginny with a knowing smirk. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Gabby returned her attention to the portly man (Sir David?) who was congratulating on her success with the party. "I must say, my dear, we are astounded at the work you have done here."

Harry silently agreed. Gabby's vision for the party had been implemented remarkably well. In keeping with the Halloween theme, Gabby and Hermione had enchanted the ceiling to reflect the full moon night outside and had candles floating throughout the space. Periodically, magical illusions of bats, shooting stars and owls would fly over head. She also had a five piece orchestra playing on each corner of the vast ballroom to ensure that music was heard throughout the room. What Harry didn't particularly understand was the stage at the end of the room.

As they moved to the next group of guests, Harry whispered, "What's with the stage, love?"

Gabby's smile never faltered. If anything, it widened. "Oh that, you'll find out within a couple of minutes. Actually," she glanced at the clock, "you'll find out right now. Excuse me, sweetie."

Gabby left his side and made her way to Hermione. The two friends murmured something and then made their way to the stage. Harry watched as Hermione casted a spell on Gabby. _Sonorus?_

"Good evening everyone!" Gabby announced to the large crowd from the stage. "I cannot tell you how delighted his Lordship and I are that you have joined us this evening. I have not had the chance to meet all of you, but I am sure by the end of the night, I shall have made all of your acquaintances.

"Now, the reason is I am up here this evening to do something a bit different than the usual schedule. I am aware of the normal custom of the orchestra playing until the dinner announcement however I would like to perform for you all, if you would allow me." Gabby nodded to Hermione who released the concealment charm on the piano on the stage. The crowd began to murmur. Isn't this different? We've never had a host perform. Should this be allowed?

Gabby returned her attention to the crowd. "I would like to dedicate this song to his Lordship. I hope that you enjoy this." She slightly bowed, mindful of her dress. Harry moved closer to the stage, eying any man that hoped she had bowed a bit lower. Gabby sat on the piano bench and immediately one of the corner orchestra appeared behind her ready to play. Gabby softly began to play:

_Closed off from love__  
><em>_I didn't need the pain__  
><em>_Once or twice was enough__  
><em>_And it was all in vain__  
><em>_Time starts to pass__  
><em>_Before you know it you're frozen__  
><em>_But something happened__  
><em>_For the very first time with you__  
><em>_My heart melted to the ground__  
><em>_Found something true__  
><em>_And everyone's looking 'round__  
><em>_Thinking I'm going crazy_

Gabby met Harry's eyes as she sang the chorus with the full orchestra playing:

_But I don't care what they say__  
><em>_I'm in love with you__  
><em>_They try to pull me away__  
><em>_But they don't know the truth__  
><em>_My heart's crippled by the vein__  
><em>_That I keep on closing__  
><em>_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding__  
><em>_Keep, keep bleeding love__  
><em>_I keep bleeding__  
><em>_I keep, keep bleeding love__  
><em>_Keep bleeding__  
><em>_Keep, keep bleeding love__  
><em>_You cut me open_

Harry felt the stirrings of pride rise up within him. The beautiful creature before him was defying the societal etiquette and was claiming her love for him. And she managed to do so in a manner that was absolutely endearing. Harry looked around him and noticed that everyone remained focused the performance. By the end of the performance, the crowd could not stop clapping. Gabby had effectively won them. Harry beamed at her as she stepped down from the stage. To show his own distaste for civility, Harry scooped Gabby in his arms and gave her sound kiss. The crowd chuckled at the couple's antics. Well, three people were not that amused – Ginny and her date along with a familiar platinum blond man anxiously trying to attract Harry's attention.

As Baley made the announcement for dinner, Draco Malfoy took the opportunity to discreetly approach Harry and Gabby. "Potter, tell me why does this wonderful woman want to be with you? There must be better pickings then that!"

"Malfoy, charming as always. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Gabby's ears perked at the name. _Hmm, aren't they school enemies? What does he want?_

Malfoy discreetly looked around. "I've been on business for the past couple of days and I thought I came across something that, as Lord of the House of Potter and Black, it should brought to your attention."

Harry immediately caught his innuendo. "Gabby, love, could you excuse me for a couple of minutes? I must talk to Malfoy for a few minutes."

Before Gabby could say a word, Ron stepped forward. "Don't worry Harry. Hermione and I will keep Gabby company. We'll see you at dinner." Ron was one of the few people who knew of Malfoy's informant position. The best friends both sensed Malfoy's urgency.

"Thanks, Ron. I'll be back in 10 minutes, love." Harry kissed Gabby on the cheek and motioned Malfoy to follow him to the salon. The foyer was thankfully empty due to the dinner call. The two men entered the salon swiftly and Harry erected several sound barriers around the door. "What's going on, Malfoy?"

"There's going to be an attack on you, sometime tonight or tomorrow."

Harry felt some of the blood drain from his face. "How do you know this?"

"Do you remember the name Anderson? He sent an invitation to former Death Eaters and to sons and daughters of Death Eaters to meet for a 'great opportunity.' Those invited were able to wear hoods to keep their anonymity. But Anderson showed up with no mask, no hood. I had never seen him before in my life. It was like he came out of nowhere but was able to somehow stir up the old Order and find them like it was nothing. He then spouted on about a new order coming together where 'it would be as it should.' He gave nothing concrete but he distinctly said that with the new Order, the Dark Lord's enemy will fall and the Dark Lord will rise again."

Malfoy looked at Harry in the eye. "He said the Dark Lord would rise within 2 days. That was yesterday."

Harry was confused. "This Anderson bloke is trying to be new Voldemort? Doesn't that seem a bit odd to you?"

"Of course it does!" Malfoy snapped. "Most of the older members voiced their disbelief that Anderson could fashion himself to be the new Dark Lord. If anything, Anderson looked smug and told us, 'Wait and see if you scoff later on.' The way that he said it made me pause. It was almost reminiscent of You-Know-Who. Anyway, I've done my duty and I have told you the plan. You must be vigilant tonight and tomorrow."

Harry nodded and patted Malfoy on the arm. "Thank you, Malfoy. I do appreciate it."

"You better, Pottyhead. I'd like to think all of my information will not go to waste."

Harry smirked. "Of course not, ferret."

Malfoy left the room first while Harry called for a house elf. "Dwendle."

POP! "Yes, Master?"

"I need you to go to the Auror Department and tell Perkins that it is high alert for the rest of the night into tomorrow. He'll take care of the rest."

"Yes, Master."

As Dwendle popped away, Harry strode out of the salon to the dining room. He would have to apologize to Gabby later if something interrupted their night earlier than planned.

* * *

><p>The rest of dinner passed smoothly, with everyone enjoying the food. Soon after dinner, the crowd adjourned into the ballroom for the dancing. The host and hostess opened the dance floor with their waltz. The crowd quietly gazed upon the couple as they effortlessly moved about the floor, again showing a synchronicity with each other. As other joined the couple on the floor, the majority thought that Gabrielle Peters was a suitable companion for his Lordship. Not exactly a witch but she could at least be around magic with no difficulty.<p>

Harry and Gabby found themselves entertaining guests separately as they were interrupted by requests for dances by their guests. Though neither one of them lost track of where the other was, who was with them and how close their dance partners got to them. After one of Gabby's dance partners got a bit closer than desired, Harry took the opportunity to cut in and dance with his girlfriend once more.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Of course! Did you see that last guy I was dancing with? Gosh, what a hottie!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "A hottie? He's…much…He's got nothing on me!"

Gabby raised her own eyebrow. "I never said he did. Remember what's around my neck, handsome." Harry looked down again at the necklace and smiled again at the sight of it.

"Still have your dog tag on?"

"Arf, arf, baby!"

The two laughed and gazed deeply in each other's eyes, both reflecting their feelings for each other. Harry looked discretely around and whispered, "I need to help you adjust that dress. Meet me in the downstairs reading room in about 10 minutes." As the song ended, Harry bowed, giving Gabby a meaningful glance and walked out of the ballroom. Gabby tried to keep her excitement down and continued to talk to guests. Just as she was about to excuse herself, a man stepped forward to ask for a dance. Gabby recognized him as Ginny's date.

Not wanting to snob him in front of him, she accepted it and began to dance with him. He introduced him as Scott Daniels but said nothing further than that. Gabby dutifully danced through the song and excused herself. As she made her way out of the ballroom, a thought occurred to her. _Where the hell was Ginny while I danced with her date?"_

* * *

><p>Harry walked into the reading room and looked around for a proper area to "adjust Gabby's dress." Just as he was removing items from the desk, he heard the door open behind him. "You are bit early love! I just left!"<p>

"I didn't know that you were waiting for me," the voice said.

Harry turned around to find Ginny standing in the middle of room, looking very pleased. He rolled his eyes. "I wasn't. Take a wrong turn somewhere?"

"Nope. I am where I need to be."

"Ginny," Harry growled, "I am not in the mood for your schemes. Get out."

"I'll leave in a minute. But I think there's something you need to see first."

Harry crossed his arms and leaned against the desk. "What could you possibly have that I want to see?"

Ginny came forward and handed him a piece of paper. "How about your girlfriend's marriage certificate?" Harry puzzledly looked over the paper and found the official seal of the City of Boston certifying that Gabrielle Peters married Doug Stanley four years ago. Harry suddenly felt his throat go dry and the rush of blood to his face.

"Where did you get this?" he grounded out.

"I wasn't impressed with Gabby so I wanted to expose her for the fraud that she is. And I was right. She's been playing you like a fool and you fell for it." Gabby leaned closer to Harry and began to rub his triceps. "You thought you had the perfect girl, didn't you? Well who wouldn't be fooled by her and her supposed innocence? Who knows who else she's tricked? Or slept with for that matter?" Ginny eyed Harry carefully who simply stared at the floor. "Nothing else is going to work out for you but me, don't you see that? We were meant to be together, love. Send her packing."

Harry grabbed Ginny's arm tightly, causing her to gasp. "Maybe I wasn't too clear before. I don't want you anymore. I wouldn't care if you were the last woman in the world." He pushed her away from him. "Now, GET OUT!"

Ginny smoothed her dress down. "I see that you need a couple of minutes to digest this. You'll find me when you are ready." She walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind her.

Harry slammed his fists against the desk. _This can't be true. I have not been sharing my bed with a married woman. I have not fallen in love with a married woman. This can't be true. This can NOT be true._ Harry repeated the mantra until he heard the door open for the second time.

"Handsome, you in here?" Gabby poked her head in and saw Harry facing the desk. She closed the door behind her and walked towards him. "So how do you plan to adjust my dress, hmm?" Harry remained faced towards the desk, not acknowledging Gabby. Gabby waited a moment before saying, "Harry? What's up? Is the desk more interesting than me?"

Harry furiously turned around. "Oh I don't know Gabrielle. This paper seems to be a pretty interesting read. Why don't you explain it to me?"

Puzzled at his sudden aggression, Gabby looked over his shoulder at the marriage certificate on the desk. She remained frozen in place as she saw her marriage certificate mock her openly. "Where did you get that?" she asked hoarsely.

Harry gritted his teeth and stepped away from her. "So the first thing out of your mouth is not what is that or I don't know what that is. Your first question is where did I get it. So it is true, isn't?"

Gabby swallowed and tried to calm her shaking body. "Let me explain, Harry."

"IS IT TRUE?" Harry thundered.

She jumped at the fierce sound. Gabby felt the tears pool around her eyes. "Yes, it's true," she replied softly.

Harry sagged underneath the truth – Gabby, the woman he was in love with, was married. Gabby saw the defeated way he looked at her revelation. "Harry, please listen to me. I haven't been with Doug in over 2 years. I'm in the middle of divorce. A divorce that is going to final in less than a month!"

"And you couldn't find, in the time that we were together, to let me know that I was sleeping with a married woman?" Harry asked softly, his voice rising with each question. "You couldn't find the time to tell me the truth? You still had to keep fucking lying to me!" he roared.

"Harry I wanted to but I was so afraid of losing-"

"What? Losing all this? Losing the money, the elves, and the stature? What?" he bellowed.

Gabby was taken aback at his tone and felt the tears stream down. "No! I don't care about all this! I don't care about it!"

"How the bloody hell should I know? For I know you could be nothing more than a scheming, two-timing gold-digger looking for new stream of money! Just my fucking luck I had to get a Ginny protégé!" Harry rounded out. He got impossibly close, grabbing her roughly against him. "Was it good for you? Did you get out of me what you wanted, you lying bitch?"

SLAP! Harry found his face itching red due to the force of Gabby's slap. He stopped in his tracks as he watched tears pour down her face.

"Now you wait one damn minute, Harry Potter! Yes, I messed up. I didn't tell you about my failed and abusive marriage. But other than my marriage, I have given everything I have to you. Every inch of my heart I gave it you and no one else. It has taken me years to be able to love again, stand up for myself and not be bullied anymore. I will not let any man treat me like Doug did and that includes you!"

Gabby tried to put on a brace face but it crumpled underneath the anguish she felt within her heart. _I knew it. It's over. It's over._ Gabby backed up towards the door, feeling like she was going to collapse any second. "The funny thing is I was going to tell you everything tomorrow. I guess the shit is over with now, huh?" She finally reached the door handle and turned to open the door. "I am so sorry, Harry. More than you'll ever know."

Gabby closed the door behind her and leaned against it, trying to compose herself. But the tears refused to stop. _I can't let anyone see me like this. I need to get out of here._ Gabby made for the back stairway to the library when Ron and Hermione came around the corner from the ballroom entrance.

"Gabby?" Hermione called. Gabby stopped but didn't face the Weasleys. "Gabby, sweetie, is something the matter?"

"Hermione, thank you for being such a good friend to me. I'll never forget it."

"Gabby, what's the matter? Why won't you look at us?" Ron asked worried.

She shook her head, still facing the opposite way. "I think you guys need to be Harry right now. He needs you." Gabby ran off refusing to say another word. She ignored the increased cries from Hermione to stop and ran all the way upstairs to the library. Gabby burst through the door, her sobs robbing her of her breath.

"Gabby?" Lily called. "My dear, what has put you in such a mess?"

"Lily, I have no one to blame but myself." Gabby hiccupped. "Thank you for everything you've done for me these past 10 days. But I really must leave. I can't stay here any longer."

Before Lily could say another word, Gabby grabbed the unused but saved portkey. The familiar pull beneath her navel sent her careening back to their shared flat. The flat reflected Gabby's feeling perfectly. Dark and empty. She grabbed her luggage and furiously stuffed her belongings inside. _I can't believe that we're over. God, please make this pain stop. This pull is unbearable._ Everything within Gabby's being seemed to beg her to return to the Manor, but she fought it. She filled her luggage with as much as she could.

She would return to her own flat tonight. Gabby took one final look around, grabbed her flat's portkey and instantly found herself in her living room. She threw her bags down and finally collapse underneath her sorrow. "It really can't get any worse than this, can it?" she cried out loud.

"Oh but it can," said a voice. Gabby screamed at the sound and found a dark haired man behind her, brandishing a wand and stepping out of the shadows.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here?"

"Shh, Ms. Peters. We wouldn't want your mouth to get you killed before you're supposed to, do we?"

"What?"

"Can you imagine my luck? I just happen to come here and see if I could set up a trap for you here, and here you came unprotected!" The man licked his lips, eying her appreciatively. "And dress quite nicely, too."

"If you fucking touch me-" Gabby suddenly felt her skin vibrate painfully. It seemed that every nerve was set on fire. As soon as it came, it was gone.

"Ms. Peters, please don't upset me. I am to deliver you alive. Don't make me kill you."

Gabby wisely said nothing. The man seemed satisfied. "Good. Let's go!"

"Wait, where are you taking me?"

The man grinned devilishly. "Oh you didn't hear? It's the Dark Lord's new birthday. And with your death, his return will finally become a reality."

Gabby's eyes widened in fear as the seriousness of the man's words hit her. "You mean to tell me Voldemort is-"

"Do not speak his name!" With a hard cuff behind the head, Gabby was effectively knocked out.

* * *

><p>AN: Dun-dun-dun! The drama unfolds! Harry is furious! Gabby is heartbroken! And a plot to bring back Voldemort? Return back for the next installment of Second Wind!

BTW - Thank you to everyone for the reviews. It really does revitalize me to get the next installment out much faster if I know you are dying to read it. Also I think I might be able to finish this story by the first week of October. I'd say...3 chapters left!

R&R!

P.S. if you were wondering about my inspiration for Gabby's dress, check out my blog writeandramb dot blogspot dot com


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry! I tried, I really did, but I couldn't get this out any earlier. Everything I wrote seemed like crap! So I finally got it done today! Hope you enjoy this. One more chapter to go!**

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione burst into the reading room to find Harry sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Perplexed, Hermione asked, "Harry? What is going on? We just saw Gabby run upstairs to the library in tears!"<p>

Harry wordlessly got up and marched out of the room. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other before following him upstairs to the library. Harry slammed the doors open and looked around. "Where is she? I'm not done with her yet!" he grounded out.

The sound of the door slamming brought his picturesque family to their frames. "What is all the noise about, son?" James asked worriedly.

"Where is she, Dad? Where is…Gabrielle?" Harry asked, gritting his teeth at mentioning her name.

"She's not here. She ran in here in a complete state, grabbed the portkey and left." Lily said quietly.

_She's gone._ Harry ran a hand through his already tousled hair, giving him a more wild look. "Good riddance, then."

"Harry!" Hermione admonished. "How could you say that? This is Gabby we're talking about!"

"She's been lying to me!" Harry yelled. "She had the audacity to be here with me when all the while she was married!"

The only person who seemed to be stunned at this revelation was Ron, who began to sputter about. Harry instantly recognized that everyone else had not said a word.

"You all knew."

Hermione knew that Harry's shackles began to rise as he surveyed his parents, grandparents and herself with fury. "You all knew that she was married and no one bothered to let me know about this!"

"Ron," Hermione called softly. "Why don't you go downstairs and tell the house elves to dismiss everyone from the party due to an emergency? I doubt they'll be seeing the host and hostess anytime soon."

Ron looked skeptical at the prospect of leaving his pregnant wife with his volatile friend, but Hermione nodded in encouragement and Ron left the library.

Hermione returned her attention to the now fuming Lord. "Harry, you need to calm down."

"How can I bloody calm down if you all knew that she was lying to me?"

"Because it wasn't our story to tell! I only heard of her circumstances just days ago and she had said she was going to tell you the truth after the party."

"Son," James started, "we overheard Gabby telling Hermione the same day. It was only fair that we give Gabby a chance to tell you herself. We understood her reluctance to talk about her ordeal."

"What ordeal?" Harry asked, trying to understand. "What could have made her keep this from me?"

Hermione sighed and took a seat, rubbing her swollen tummy. "Gabby was abused. Her husband used to beat her."

Harry felt all the blood drain out of his face. "W-what?"

"She met her husband at a time where she didn't have much self-esteem and was just entering law school. When he showed an interest in her, she instantly fell in love with him. Unfortunately he only saw her earning capabilities. They got married within a year of meeting and shortly after he began to belittle her and demean her. Then the beatings began. Gabby said there were days where she had been beaten so bad she couldn't leave the house."

"Oh Merlin," Harry moaned and took a seat.

"It was about their second year of marriage, of avoiding her family, that Gabby decided that enough was enough. She attempted to leave but her husband found her packing. She was almost killed that night. Fortunately her brother made a surprise visit and saved her from almost bleeding to death. She moved out of the house, back into her parents' home. It didn't stop her husband from seeking her out and demanding that she come home, even after she filed for divorce. For the past two years, he has tried to put a stop to the divorce until recently. She'll be legally divorced from him by the end of next month."

"What have I done?" Harry mumbled. "I called her every name out of the book and I-" Harry suddenly stopped cold, as he heard a distinct scream, _"Harry!"_ Harry felt his heart squeeze and a chill of fear travel up his spine.

"Gabby" he sputtered, "she's in trouble."

"What?" Hermione asked puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know. I just heard her scream and she's scared. What the bloody hell is this?" Harry asked half scared, half angry.

"The Manor is responding," Mr. Potter muttered.

Harry heard him. "What do you mean by that, Grandfather?"

Before Mr. Potter could respond, Baley popped into the library in tears. "Master! Master! Mistress is in trouble. Please save her, Master!"

Harry kneeled down to the sobbing major domo. "Baley, how did you know that Gabby is in trouble?"

"The Manor said so. I can feel her, Master. She is frightened."

Hermione looked to Mr. Potter. "What does she mean by the Manor saying so?"

Mr. Potter cleared his throat. "The Potter Manor is one of the oldest wizarding homes in all of Europe. It had been rumored that the magic forged within the bricks of this home came from the time of Merlin. Within the magic are certain protections for the Master and the Mistress of the Manor. It was said that whenever the Master or the Mistress of the Manor were ever in peril, the Manor would alert those connected to the Potter family for reinforcement and protection."

Mr. Potter looked at his grandson. "The Manor is telling you the Mistress in dire need of help."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "That's not possible. We're not married. How can the Manor recognize her as the Mistress of the Manor?"

"Because you have," his grandmother answered. "You have treated her as if you had taken her as your wife. You introduced her to your family. She to hers. You gave her dominion over your servants. You introduced her to the wizarding world as your companion. And I'm assuming you have taken her to the master bedroom?"

Though embarrassed with his grandmother talking about his sex life, Harry nodded.

"Then how could the Manor not recognize the love you clearly feel for her? The Manor doesn't stand on ceremonies but on the actions of the Master and the Mistress. Remember, Harry, the Manor wouldn't have recognized her if she hadn't felt the same about you, regardless of her supposed marriage."

Harry didn't know whether to still be upset that the Manor had recognized an already married woman as his wife or be happy that magic had bonded together irregardless of her marriage. Ron came quickly through the doors again bearing a note. "Harry, it's from the Ministry. The plant gave a message."

Harry rose from his seat. "What did the plant say?"

"The Auror on duty wrote, 'Thank you for providing our 100th sacrifice. The Dark Lord is awaiting your arrival at the resting place of his forefathers, Chosen One."

Hermione's eyes widen. "The Dark Lord? They couldn't possible mean Voldemort?"

In frustration, Harry kicked over the chair. "How the hell could they bring Voldemort back? It doesn't make any sense. We killed all of his Horcruxes. There's no way for him to come back."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Harry. You're wrong about that. You forgot about necromancy."

"Necromancy?"

Hermione turned to Baley who remained crumpled on the floor. "Baley, where can I get a book on necromancy from the library?"

Baley sniffed back her tears. "Just call out what you would like to see from the library. It will provide it for you."

"Oh, that seems simple enough." Hermione cleared her throat. "I would like to see a book on necromancy." The library seemed to groan slightly before a book shot out from the upper shelf and appeared before Hermione. "Thank you!" She nodded her head toward the other two men. "Come on."

The Golden Trio huddled over the book as Hermione flipped through the pages, seeking her answer. "I found it. Necromancy is very old magic. Not really practice anymore but it was used to bring back the dead. But in order for the dead to be brought back, blood sacrifices were needed in return. Really bad dark magic."

The cogs began to turn in Ron's' head. "Harry, you don't think all those people who have disappeared over the last couple of months have to do with this?"

"They were 99 people missing as of today. But what did they mean when they said 'thank you for the 100th-'" For a second time that night, Harry's blood turned ice cold.

"They have Gabby," he muttered.

"What?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"That's the only thing that makes sense. They have Gabby. That's why the Manor is reacting. They are about to kill her!" Harry made to grab his wand and Apparate when Ron stopped him.

"Hold on, mate! You can't just go like that. It's clearly a trap!"

"I can't leave her there to die!" Harry growled. "It is because of me that she is in danger! If I hadn't lost my bloody temper, she would have never left the protection of the Manor!"

Hermione held her stomach to calm the distressed babe inside of her. "Harry, please calm down. It won't help Gabby if you enter there without a plan. Without fully understanding who and what's there! They want you to go to the old Riddle house. There's no doubt about it - they are trying to bring Voldemort back. You can't go there alone!"

Hermione took a deep breath. "And if you so much as continue to stress me out to cause early labor, so help me Merlin!"

Harry took a deep breath. "We need to hurry up," he gritted his teeth. "We also need to be sure of where Gabby really is. They might be holding her someplace else than the old Riddle house. Damn, I wish we tore down that place!"

He didn't notice the side glance that his mother gave to his father. "Son," James called. "Didn't you give Gabby one of the Potter necklaces?"

Absent-minded, Harry answered, "Yes, Dad. What of it?"

"Was it the amber stone one?'

"Yes, Dad. The point?" he asked testily.

"I'm getting to it, boy! You can track her by the necklace."

The Golden Trio sharply looked at the portrait Harry called his parents. "There's a tracer on the necklace?" Hermione asked.

"Not exactly. Another possible reason the Manor recognized Gabby as Mistress was I believe because of that necklace. It's an old Potter relic if I remember correctly. It was said that the necklace was given from the first Master to the first Mistress to secretly tap into her mind. To understand her moods. The first Potter man who created it was clearly a genius, if you ask me. I wish I had…" Lily shot James a look that sapped the rest of his comment out the window.

Ron still didn't quite follow. "But if the necklace is meant to follow her moods, how is that supposed to help track her?"

Hermione began to pace (waddle, really) back and forth. "Maybe we can empower the spell a bit, give it a bit more. If there is already a way to feel Gabby's emotions, then maybe we can really get into Gabby's head. Possibly talk to her?"

Harry grabbed Hermione by the shoulders excitedly. "'Mione, that's it! Dad, what's the spell?"

James and Mr. Potter talked Harry through the wand motion and words. Everyone held their breath as Harry attempted to make contact with his Muggle "Mistress."

* * *

><p>Gabby wasn't sure what exactly awoke her but all she knew was that she had a fantastic headache. She slightly groaned and tried to adjust her odd sitting angle only to find that she was absolutely immobile from the waist down – her arms were tied above her head. Sitting in pitch black darkness, Gabby allowed her eyes to adjust. <em>God, what have I gotten myself into? Could this night get any better?<em>

A few moments later she wished she had never thought that. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed several shapes around her. Odd white forms were scattered around the floor and a further out than she could see. Mystified, she continued to stare at the forms when it occurred to her. _They're bodies. Oh my God, these are all bodies!_ Feeling a scream rise within her, Gabby could do nothing but hyperventilate at the mass grave site before. She immediately closed her eyes and said to herself, _Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it._

_Gabby?_

Gabby felt her heart skip beat. She shook her head, her eyes remaining closed. _Oh great. Now I'm hearing voices in my head. I've lost my mind. It's over._

_Gabby? Gabby, can you hear me?_

_Harry?_

_Oh thank Merlin! You are alright!_

_How is this possible?_

_The necklace I gave you is enchanted. That's how I'm able to talk to you. Look, there's not a whole lot of time to explain. Can you look around and tell me where you are?_

Gabby felt her head shake in response. _Harry, it's pretty dark down here. I think I'm in a basement. And…_

_And what, love?_

_There are bodies everywhere._ Gabby felt herself crying._ There are just bodies everywhere and I can't move my legs and my arms are tied above my head. Please get me out of here, Harry._

_I'm going to get you out. I promise you. But I could use your help, love. Is there anything around you that could help you figure out where you are?_

Begrudgingly, Gabby reopened her eyes and looked around. _I'm sorry. There's nothing here but the bodies. There's not even a window-_ She stopped suddenly.

_Gabby? What's the matter?_

_I think I hear voices._ Sure enough, it sounded as though someone was walking down a flight of stairs. _Someone's coming._

_Did they knock you out before?_

_Yes._

_Pretend to be knocked out still!_

Gabby immediately closed her eyes and slackened her arms and face. She took deep breaths to slow down her breathing. The footsteps seemed to shuffle around a corner because Gabby heard behind the wall, "Everything is set, sir. We sent the note to Potter and the Aurors. We expect them here within the hour."

"Good," answered a raspy voice. "Make sure to get the girl ready. Potter needs to see her die before I kill him."

_Gabby? What's going on?_

_They are talking about killing me in front of you. They are expecting you here within the hour. Harry, what are we going to do?_

_Leave that to me, ok? Just sit tight and don't do anything stupid. I'll be there soon._

_Wait, Harry! Harry?_ There was no response.

Gabby's head drooped. _Now what do I do?_

"You are awake."

Gabby's head snapped up to find the man that had abducted her watch her. "And here I thought I was going to have the chance to revive you," he said licking his lips.

"If you touch me, I swear I'll make you regret it."

The man smiled and leaned over her with a fiendish look. "I'd love to see you that."

"Daggard! Bring her over here. I want to get a good look at her."

"Right away, sir." Daggard pulled out his wand and released the spell over Gabby's legs. He grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the dark room and into another. There were several fire torches lit around the room. In the middle of the room was a table with what looked to be etchings on the sides. There were several large white crystals along with a piece of parchment in the middle of the table. Two men in long black cloaks were huddled over the table gingerly placing the crystals in a particular formation.

The shorter of the two men stood tall at their approach. "Well, well, well. Potter definitely has taste. Your pictures in the paper do you no justice, my lady."

Gabby eyed the attractive blond man with disdain but said nothing.

"My name is Agave, Ms. Peters. And if I can make your remaining stay here more comfortable, please let me know."

"How about you stop breathing? That would make me comfortable," she bit out. However she was rewarded with stinging pain all over her body, dropping her to her knees.

Daggard tutted. "Ms. Peters, that mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble."

"But I have to agree with Agave on this one. Her pictures do not do her justice..."

Gabby looked up to see the other man towering over her. His long hair was pulled into a ponytail, leaving high cheekbones and a Roman nose available for viewing. A round chin and white teeth greeted Gabby as she looked on. But no matter how regal the man's features were, nothing could hide the darkness in his eyes. _This is the leader, I can feel it._

"Can I ask who you are?" she whispered.

"You may call me Anderson. Daggard, why is our guest on the floor? Please, such a creature shouldn't be rolling in the dirt."

Daggard rolled his eyes but helped Gabby off the floor. She licked her dry lips. "Thank you, Mr. Anderson. It seems that only you have the curtsey to treat me like a lady."

"But of course. It is a shame that we have to kill you but my Lord demands it."

Gabby looked around. There was no one else around but the four of them. "Your Lord?"

"Let me see her," a cold raspy voice said near Anderson. Anderson's body seemed to shiver and shake. "But, my Lord!" he gasped.

"Let me see her," the voice said angrily. Anderson shook slightly as he undid the clasp of his cloak. As he removed the cloak, Gabby was met with his bare chest with a protruding face in the middle of it. A face seared into Harry's memories – a focus of all the battles he faced including the last one of his seventh year. Voldemort was staring back at her.

Gabby remained speechless as the face regarded her openly, studying her from head to toe. "She is pleasing, for a Muggle. Leave her body untouched for me after I've been revived." Anderson quickly donned his cloak again and gained control of his body once more.

Bile rose in Gabby's throat at the thought of her body being used by the bastard. But as she felt herself being dismissed, an idea popped into her head. She cleared her throat. "My Lord, I'm sure that my company would be better appreciated while I am alive. I'm sure that bastard Potter can tell you that."

The three men eyed each other. "Not a fan of Potter, Ms. Peters?" Agave questioned slowly.

Gabby raised her eyebrows. "You must be joking. We had a terrible fight before this one snatched me out of my flat. I hate him with a passion," she said fiercely. "And I hope you are successful in bringing the Dark Lord back, Lord Anderson. I wish I could see him die first."

Anderson slowly smiled. "Ms. Peters-"

Gabby smiled as well. "Please call me Gabrielle."

"Gabrielle, I must say you intrigue me. I never would have thought you have such animosity for Potter."

Gabby leaned closer to Anderson, holding his gaze intently. "Lord Anderson, I am not naïve about the workings of this world. Such things as love and peace are as fleeting as the wind. That which changes the world is power." She slightly touched his arm and smiled. "I would rather be beside the winning side, the power side."

Anderson felt the stirrings of lust overtake him. Daggard though didn't seem convinced of Gabby's performance. "Sir, perhaps we-"

"Silence!" Anderson hissed. He eyed Daggard and Agave for a moment and said, "Why don't you two get ready for Potter's arrival?" His gaze returned to Gabby. "Gabrielle and I have some talking to do."

Daggard and Agave scowled as they sauntered out of the room, leaving Gabby with the half-possessed man. Anderson crossed his arms and looked Gabby up and down. "Gabrielle, I am seriously considering your offer but you must understand that I have some reservations about your commitment."

Gabby smirked as she continued her performance. "Of course, Lord Anderson. I do understand your concern. But what you don't understand is how much this plan _excites _me. You don't understand how your power right now is affecting me."

Anderson's eyes glittered. "Show me."

Without a moment's hesitation, Gabby grabbed Anderson's face and gave him her most heated kiss, a kiss that could potential save her life. As she stepped away from him, she noticed the lust in his eyes had grown exponentially. "As much as I want to continue further, I know that you have much to prepare for _Potter_," she spat. Her smirk widened. "And I also have a plan."

"Do tell, my dear."

* * *

><p>The moon had risen to its highest peak when several POPs were heard around the perimeter of the Riddle house. Harry, along with thirteen Aurors, quietly stalked up to the Manor and separated into smaller cells. Harry, Ron and two other Aurors stayed while the others surrounded the Manor.<p>

"She's here." Harry said quietly.

"How do you know that?" Ron hissed.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling. Probably the Manor's magic letting me know."

Ron nodded and glanced around to ensure that everyone was in place. "Well, the old formation is it? Sneak in and figure out what's going on?

"You guess it."

The Aurors waited for their signal. After a few moments, Harry gave it to them. They slowly made their way to the walls of the home, looking for some opening. Someone must have stepped on an alarm because all at once, bodies appeared around the home. Mangled and dirty bodies were strewn around the front of the home and the back. The Aurors looked at each other, looking for some idea as to what to do. The hairs on Harry's neck rose as he noticed the bodies began to twitch.

"Inferi! They are Inferi!" he yelled.

The Aurors were immediately on guard as the bodies shot up on their own and attacked. A multitude of fire spells and Inferi comingled around the Riddle Manor. After several minutes, Ron yelled, "Get inside, Harry! We'll cover this, just go get Gabby!"

Harry ducked as an Inferi jumped to take out his head. "Thanks!" He weaved in and out of the ongoing battles and entered the house. Harry cautiously surveyed the area and found no one. Yet, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a slight glow coming from the door to the basement. Harry quietly descended down the stairs, still finding no one. He felt his stomach turn at the amount of bodies strewn around the floor. _This is what Gabby meant. She must be around here._ He walked further into the basement and came before an odd alter. As he was about to inspect the odd crystals on the table, he felt the point of a wand at his back. "I wouldn't move if I were you, Mr. Potter. Drop your wand."

Harry hesitantly dropped his wand and saw a dark haired man kick it aside and returned his wand to his back. "Who are you?"

"Daggard's the name. We've have been expecting, haven't we, my lord?"

Another man came out of another room. Harry noticed that everything about the man spelled coldness. "Good job, Daggard. Is Agave keeping the others busy?"

"Yes, sir."

Anderson returned his sights to Harry. "Well, Mr. Potter, it is wonderful to see you again."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Have we met?"

"Not necessarily, but in some ways, I feel like I've seen you grow up. The Dark Lord has kept nothing from me about you."

"Who are you?" Harry grounded out.

"My name is Anderson. Though I am surprised you don't see the resemblance. My mother always said that I look exactly like my father."

"Your father?"

Anderson crossed his arms and smiled coldly. "Amycus Carrow. I learned my Fiendfyre well from him. Didn't you like my handiwork?"

Harry felt his blood boil. "You were the one behind the village fire? Why? What do you gain from all this?"

Anderson's smile grew. "I'll be the Dark Lord greatest servant. A feat my own bastard father," he spat, "could not have accomplished. Not even death could keep the Dark Lord from reaching out and claiming his rightful place." He walked closer to Harry. "A place that you denied him of, isn't that right, Potter? Well no matter now. With these next two deaths, the Dark Lord will share my body and return."

"Where is Gabby? I swear if you have touched her!"

Anderson's eyes glittered with delight. "I wondered when you would ask for her. She's right here. Why don't you come out my dear?"

Harry watched as Gabby came into the room with a small smile on her face and headed straight into Anderson's arms. "Well, well, well," she said with a smirk. "Isn't my former beau! Enjoying the view?"

If it wasn't for Daggard's wand at his back, Harry would've charged Anderson right then and there. "What have you done to her, Anderson?"

Anderson laughed. "Please, Potter. She wanted to be with me – no spells, nothing. As a matter of fact, she planned this entire scene just for you. Isn't that right, pet?"

"But of course," Gabby grinned, leaned in and kissed Anderson, shattering Harry's heart.

"Gabby, what are you doing?" he croaked.

Gabby stepped away from Anderson and slowly walked up to Harry. "Well, if you really thought for a second that I would stay with a bastard like you, you better have another thought coming. Oh and one more thing." SLAP. Harry's head turned sharply with the force of Gabby's slap.

"That was for the names. See you in hell, Potter."

Harry just felt cold. Cold from the inside out. Trying to get a rein over his tremulous emotions, he asked, "So if she is apparently with you now, then who are you going to sacrifice?"

Anderson chuckled. "I would worry about yourself, Potter." He then went behind the alter and said, "Daggard, place him a Body-Bind and begin the chants with me."

Harry felt his entire body go rigid. He watched Daggard join Anderson and they began to chant a spell of a language he couldn't recognize. Harry watched Gabby as she intently watched what Daggard and Anderson were doing. _There's no way she is with them. I need to talk to her._ Harry began to wandlessly cast the mind contact spell to try to get a reaction.

_Gabby, please. Tell me you are still in there. Tell me that this is joke._

Gabby made eye contact with him for several moments. She then merely smirked and winked at him. Harry didn't know what to make of it. With a loud shout from Daggard, Harry returned his attention to the two Dark wizards to find that Anderson had stabbed Daggard.

"My lord!" he gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Daggard, your service has been most exceptional. However, the Dark Lord has demanded another blood sacrifice other than the woman. We do have needs."

Daggard's eyes rolled as he fell to the floor dead. Anderson began to loudly chant and a sudden wind began to swirl around the room. Anderson dropped his robe and Harry felt like retching at the sight of Voldemort's face stretching Anderson's chest. Anderson's own eyes rolled behind his head and continued to chant. The moment Gabby saw that the Anderson was completely preoccupied, she dashed for the alter and grabbed one of the crystals.

"No one is coming out of that body!" she yelled and smashed the crystal to the ground. Immediately the wind picked up violently and Anderson reacted with a roar.

"Villainous bitch!" he screamed and backhanded her. Anderson's strength must have grown during the chanting because Gabby was thrown several feet and hit the wall with great force. Harry himself roared as he watched Gabby's body hit the ground hard. He wandlessly performed the Body-bind counter spell and grabbed his wand.

"Anderson!"

Anderson turned and Harry saw that half of his face had been transformed into Voldemort's own. "I will not be defeated again, Potter!" Voldemort's own raspy voice answered. "I will still kill you and take over this body."

Harry lifted his wand and pointed it at Anderson/Voldemort. "I am not the boy I use to be, Tom. I will kill you before you get the chance."

Anderson/Voldemort laughed. "Is that right, Potter? Not one of the Light anymore?" He cackled and didn't notice the Reducto spell shot his arm, taking off his wand hand. Anderson/Voldemort shrieked in pain, holding his stump. "Does that answer your question?" Harry sneered.

"Harry? Mate, where are you?"

Harry remained staring at Anderson/Voldemort as he heard Ron bound down the stairs. "Down here, Ron," he called calmly.

Ron ran into the room and stopped short. "Bloody hell! What is that?"

"It appears our good friend Tom Riddle was making a visit up to the living possessing this man. Fortunately it seems to have gone horribly wrong. And I suggest that he doesn't want to die for a second time, he will leave this body immediately."

Anderson/Voldemort sneered. "I will find another way, Potter. I will come back."

"And I'll be waiting for you, Tom."

After an intense staring contest, Anderson convulsed for several minutes before his face began to shift. A few more Aurors ran down the stairs and into the room as Anderson's face returned and he passed out cold.

"I want you all to gather everything that is on the alter, the back tables, books everything." Harry barked. "You three, I want you to get this Anderson out of here. Take him straight to Azkaban. Did anyone get the other man behind the Inferi?"

"He's dead," Ron said quietly. "Hit by an Incendio spell."

Harry nodded. "Get to work," he muttered.

The Aurors quickly move about and Harry felt himself run over to Gabby's side. He knelt beside and gently touched her face. "Gabby, love. Come on, love, wake up for me."

However, Gabby did not respond at all. Harry slightly turned her over to find an open gash behind her head. "Ron! Take over for me. I got to get Gabby back the Manor! She's injured!" Harry didn't wait for Ron's response before he gathered Gabby into his arms and Apparated back to Manor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that. The last chapter coming up! As always, READ AND REVIEW! xoxo<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

Harry Apparated into the Potter Manor library where Hermione and his portrait family were awaiting news. "Baley! Get me a nurse or doctor here now!" he bellowed.

Hermione rushed to his side. "Harry, what happened to her?"

"She was hit and has a horrible gash on the back of her head. She's not responding," he said hurriedly as he made his way out of the library for their bedroom. He gently placed her on her side and looked at the wound. The blood had matted her hair together which may have stopped some of the bleeding.

"Oh Merlin, look at her! This is my fault," Harry moaned.

Hermione shook his arm. "Harry, now is not the time for a pity party. We need to get Gabby medical help." There was a knock at the door and the Potter family doctor entered into the bedroom.

"My lord," he bowed. "You major domo told me that my services were needed immediately."

Harry's eyes never left Gabby. "Take care of her. If she doesn't come out of this, your head is on a platter," he growled before stalking out of the room. The blood drained out of the doctor's face. Hermione patted his arm. "Don't mind him. But see to it that she is healed. We will be in the library."

The doctor sighed a sigh of relief as Hermione closed the door behind her.

She returned to the library to find Harry pacing back and forth. She rolled her eyes and sat on one of the couches. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Harry recanted what he had witnessed with the Inferi and the Anderson/Voldemort incident. Hermione shook her head. "It seems that Voldemort is still trying to defeat death."

"Yeah, and apparently he will try again. Will I never be done with him?"

Hermione smiled sadly. "You aren't alone, you know? There are many who continue to keep the peace that we have fought so desperately for. We can at least take solace in that."

Harry paused in pacing and nodded. "I suppose you are right."

Ron Apparated right behind Harry as he began to pace again. "Harry, we've got the evidence from the basement at Headquarters and Anderson in custody. How's Gabby doing?"

"We've got the doctor looking at her right now." Harry ran a hand through his forever tousled hair angrilly. "What possessed her to do such a thing? I told her not to do anything stupid!"

Ron joined his wife on the couch who proceeded to inspect him for any injuries. "What happened to her?" Harry quickly told Ron of what Gabby had done.

Ron whistled. "Wow, she actually kissed Anderson. From what I saw, he wasn't much of a looker."

"His face changed because she broke the crystals." Harry paused in his pacing again. "I don't know whether I want to snog her senselessly or shake for her stupidity."

Ron and Hermione looked at him and said simultaneously, "She's just like you!"

Harry was about to say a witty comeback when the doctor entered into the room with Baley in tow. "My lord," he greeted.

Harry made a beeline for the medic. "How is she? What's going on?"

The doctor hesitated and said, "The blow to the back of the head has given her a severe concussion. I've healed the gash but she will be in and out of consciousness for the next several days. I suggest that you monitor her closely and ensure that she gets plenty of rest. The next 48 hours will be crucial."

A hard but exhausted line formed on Harry's face. "Thank you for your work, doctor."

The doctor nodded. "I'll stop by in the morning to check on her." He nodded to Ron and Hermione and left the library.

Ron stood as well. "Harry, we better get home as well. We'll stop by to tomorrow to see how she's doing." He helped Hermione up and gave Harry hug. "Get some rest too, mate. It's been a long night."

Wordlessly, Harry nodded. The married couple left the library to use the downstairs floo.

Harry sat down on the couch and ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you alright, sweetie?"

Harry looked up to see his parents and grandparents staring down at him with concern. "Mom, I just…I thought she was dead. All that blood and she was so lifeless," he said brokenly. "Why is that everyone I care about always gets hurt? They targeted her because of me!"

"Oh sweetie," Lily said softly. "I think Gabby always knew there was a possibility of this happening. But she still wanted to be with you. I think being with you was a risk that she was willing to take. No matter the consequences."

"Maybe I should remove the risk all together then," Harry whispered. "Maybe this is a sign that we should just stop this now before anyone else gets hurt."

"Son," James said, "do you think that is fair to either one of you? Do you really want to make yourself miserable? Make her miserable? You two are clearly crazy about each other."

"Dad, I don't think I could lose her."

"Then don't. No matter what, the best protection for her is to be beside you. Nowhere else."

Harry stared at the floor and said nothing in response. After a few moments, he got up and said, "I'm going to keep an eye on Gabby. I'll see you all soon." And with that, he left. Lily and James looked at each other questioningly. "What do you think he'll do?" Lily asked.

"If he's anything like me, then I'm pretty sure he won't be leaving her side anytime soon."

Mr. Potter chuckled. "Besides, the Manor will nag him incessantly about the whereabouts of its Mistress if he does something to break ties with her. No, I'm sure they'll be just fine."

* * *

><p>Gabby heard slight shuffling beside her as she awoke. She kept her eyes closed as she felt out where she was. <em>It feels like I'm on a bed. I think I smell Harry's cologne on the sheets. Am I back at Potter Manor?<em> Gabby slowly opened her eyes to see that it was sometime in the afternoon. She slowly raised her head to see that she was back in the master bedroom. Gabby felt the slight shuffling beside her and turned to see.

Harry had fallen asleep beside the bed and was trying to find a comfortable position in his sleep. Gabby felt herself smile as he unconsciously turned his head to and fro. She ran her hand through his hair, which had a calming effect on him. Moments later, he awoke to find Gabby smiling at him.

"Gabby," he croaked. "Thank Merlin you're alright."

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"When you broke the crystal, Anderson hit you so hard that you cut your head open. You've been out of for three days."

Her eyebrows furrowed together. "Did it work? Voldemort wasn't successful?"

Harry shook his head. "No, it was only half finished."

Gabby relaxed at the news. "Thank God."

After a few moments, Harry said softly, "You really scared me back there. I didn't know what was going on at all."

She looked back at Harry and saw the questions in his eyes. _Why did you do that?_

"I knew that in order for me to stay alive and possibly help you, I had to pretend that we were enemies. When Voldemort told Anderson to keep my body so he could use it later, I had to use it to my advantage. So I played the scorned lover and how I wanted power. Anderson was horny enough to fall for it."

Harry's eyes blazed at hearing Voldemort's intention of using Gabby's body. "You didn't…?"

Gabby rolled her eyes. "God, no! Stroke a man's ego once and he'll tell you everything. Ugh, I did have to kiss him though to convince him I was on his side. Once I told him of 'my plan' to break your spirit, he told me of his plan to bring Voldemort out of the world of the dead into the living with the crystals."

"What are the crystals?"

"I'm not particularly sure. He said something about an old cave where the crystals grew. That people used to them as a gateway to bring about the dead. Anyway, he said he would spare me if I stayed by his side. Of course I agreed but I knew that I had to destroy the crystals. When I saw my chance, I took it."

Harry stared at her. "Do you realize how incredibly stupid that was?" he asked furiously.

Gabby blinked. "But…"

"No! Do you have any idea what it did to me to see you like that? To see you kiss him? To have you slap me? Then to see you get see you hit so hard?" he yelled.

She winced at the noise. "Harry, I had to."

"Why? Did you have no faith in me?"

"The complete opposite. I knew you would come to my rescue."

That deflated Harry a bit. "What?"

Gabby rolled to her side to look at Harry directly. "I knew that you would've risked your life to save mine. There was a greater possibility of you getting killed if I hadn't done anything." She gently touched the side of his stubble-covered face. "I couldn't let that happen, even if it meant me getting hurt."

Harry felt a swell of emotions get caught in his throat. "You stupid woman. You stupid, stupid woman," he said brokenly.

Gabby took his hand and squeezed it. "Harry, call me stupid one more time."

They both chuckled and Harry leaned in for a soft kiss on her forehead. "You need to get some more rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

She nodded and closed her eyes. Very soon, she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Over the next several days, Gabby recovered. Harry never strayed too far from her, keeping close watch over her. While Gabby appreciated the attention, towards the end, it became a bit overbearing. She finally convinced him that she was ok to by herself for a few hours. After several thin-veiled threats, he conceded and went to work.<p>

While he was gone, Gabby went through the last couple of events through her head. Most of all, their fight about her divorce. Since that night, neither one of them brought it up. But Gabby felt as if it was the proverbial "elephant in the room." That night when Harry came home, she tried to bring it up, but he became rigid and side-stepped her every attempt and distracted her with other questions.

After the third night in a row of Harry side-stepping, Gabby devised a plan to deal with it. After Harry left the Manor for work, she went into the library. "Lily? Are you here?"

"Gabby, dear! You are looking quite well!"

"Thank you. I'm sorry if this isn't much of a social call. I have a favor to ask of you." After explaining her plan, Lily sadly smiled and nodded. "I understand why you want to do this. I will miss you, my dear."

Gabby sadly smiled as well. "I'll miss you too. These are the times when I wish I could hug you."

"I feel the same way."

Gabby looked around and noticed that James and the Potters were not around. "I really shouldn't wait any longer. Could you tell the others of my plan and that I'll miss them as well?"

"Of course, dear."

Gabby nodded and took a look around. "Ok," she said to herself. "It's time. Baley?"

POP! "Yes, Mistress?"

"Have you gotten my things for me?"

"Yes, Mistress. Everything at your flat is taken care of."

Gabby sighed. "Ok, let's go." And with a POP, Gabby was gone.

* * *

><p>Harry returned several hours later to the Manor. "Gabby, I'm starved. Are you ready for dinner?" he asked as he entered the master bedroom. He glanced around to find the room empty. Harry looked puzzledly around and made his way to the library. Again, Gabby wasn't anywhere to be found.<p>

"Mom," he called. "Have you seen Gabby?"

Lily nodded hesitantly. "Yes, I have."

Harry waited and when no further response came he said, "And? Where is she?"

"She's not here, sweetie."

"Not here? What do you mean, not here?"

Lily sighed. "She's gone back to her flat, sweetie. She left you that note over there on the desk."

Harry's face fell as he eyed the parchment with his name on it. He slowly walked over to the desk and read the note. His expression didn't change as he read. "Why?" he asked more so to himself. "Why did she have to do this?"

"Because you refused to deal with her impeding divorce! She could tell that you were bothered by the fact that she was still married but you didn't want to bring it up. She felt that this was the only way to deal with it."

Harry leaned against the desk and stared at the floor. "Does her flat at least of some protection?"

Lily nodded. "Baley placed some elfish protection around her flat. She should be fine."

Harry continued to stare at the floor when he heard Ron enter the library. "Oi! Harry! Aren't we having dinner together tonight? Hermione is downstairs crying of hunger." Ron looked around.

"Where's Gabby?"

Harry stood up from the desk and walked past Ron towards the entrance. "She left me, Ron. She's gone."

Ron's jaw dropped to the floor. "What? What do you mean? What are you going to do about it?"

Harry stopped and he turned around to look at his best friend. His eyes shone with determination. "That's a stupid question. I'm going to get her back."

* * *

><p><em>25 days later<em>

Harry sat at the bar, ignoring at the crowd at the Midwater Pub. The Saturday night crowd was as lively as the usual Friday night regulars. The men were still raucous, the ladies still flirtatious. There were still those who were giving him looks of interest. But Harry was none the wiser. His attention was on the letter he had read a thousand times over.

_Hey Handsome,_

_By the time you read this, I will already have been gone. I'm going back to my flat and I'm staying there. Harry, you have refused to talk about my marriage and pending divorce. I get it – I know you are still angry about it. And you have every right to be. It's not fair to you to be constantly feeling like you have to walk around eggshells around me. So I'm doing us both a favor and waiting the rest of my married life out alone. _

_I don't want you to come looking for me. I want you to keep going and being the wonderful wizard that you are. But there is something I do want to ask you. Will you come get me later? My divorce is finalized as of December 1. At that point there'll be nothing stopping us. I know I'm probably jumping the gun on this one, but while the Manor may recognize me as your Mistress, I would rather just be known as your girlfriend. Or possibly your wife._

_I know I'm jumping the gun, but in the deepest parts of my heart and soul, nothing would make me happier. So if you want that too, if you want to start over on December 1, then I'll be at the Sanguine that night. If you don't show up, I understand. I just thank God I had a chance to be with you. You've truly placed a handprint on my heart._

_Gabby_

Harry sighed as he folded the worn letter and placed into his pocket. "Oi! Harry! Wake up, mate!"

Harry turned to see Ron approaching him with two pints of beer. "Thanks, Ron."

The best friends sat at the bar, watching the crowd get into a frenzy over a football game on the television.

"So are you sure about this?" Ron asked, still staring out into the crowd.

Harry told a deep drink from his cup. "What do you think?"

Ron sighed and took a drink himself. "This may be the hardest thing you do, you know."

"There's no other way. I can't do it." Harry took another deep drink. "I do appreciate you being with me, Ron. Hermione missing you tonight?"

"Nah, she knew you would need the support tonight. Besides, her mother is over our house helping her with the baby."

"How is my little Rose?" Harry chuckled.

Ron smirked. "Your little Rose goes through nappies like tissue. I swear the amount that comes out of her doesn't make sense!"

They both had a good laugh as they continued to drink. Harry looked at the clock and finished the last of his beer. "I think it's about time that I head on out."

Ron eyed his friend and finished his own. "You gonna be ok?"

Harry nodded. Ron clasped Harry on the shoulder and smiled. "Go and get her. Hermione is already furious that she's missed Rose's birth. What kind of godmother is that?"

Harry chuckled. "I'll be sure to let her know."

Harry bundled himself up before setting for outside. The London streets were busy, people getting ready for the holiday season. Harry was careful to slip into an alley before Apparating to the Sanguine. After not seeing Gabby for 25 days, he felt slightly nervous. _Maybe she changed her mind? What if she moved on to someone else?_

Harry shook his head free of doubts and entered the Sanguine. The hostess seated him immediately and he began to look around for Gabby. After several moments, she was still nowhere to be found. Harry's heart started to ache. _Maybe she really did move on_.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen." Harry recognized the announcer as the manager of the Sanguine. "We have been so blessed over the past couple of weeks to have this next performer grace us with her piano and her voice. She continues to do so tonight. Give a round of applause for Gabrielle Peters!"

Harry watched as Gabby stepped on stage and his heart fluttered at the sight of her. _Merlin, she looks fantastic._ Gabby took the microphone from the manager and sat at the piano. "Good evening, everyone. Well tonight, I'm singing this particular song for a particular person. I'm not sure if he is here in the audience, but Harry, this is for you."

She began to play softly and Harry felt the familiar awe as he watched her play and sing.

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cause you know, you know_

_You know_

Gabby then looked at into the audience as she sang:

_I love you, I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you, been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming, you'll be with me and_

_You'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

Gabby continued to play with flourish, the words of the song her catalyst. Harry gazed at her lovingly, knowing that she was the one. And that he was the one for her.

_I wanted, I wanted you to stay_

'_Cause I needed _

_I need to hear you say_

_I love you, I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you, for being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it, hold to me, never let me go_

Gabby ended to a sound round of applause. She took her bow and made her way to the exit to find that Harry was waiting for her by the stairs. Gabby eyed his face hungrily, taking in his green eyes, his full lips. _God, it's been way too long._ They said nothing to each other as Harry escorted her to his table. As soon as they were both seated, Gabby cleared her throat.

"Hello, my name is Gabrielle Peters and I'm newly divorced as of today."

Harry shook his head and smiled. "How do you do, Gabrielle? My name is Harry Potter and I am a wizard."

"Nice to meet you, Harry. And please call me Gabby."

The two continued to look at each other before Gabby said, "Are you upset with me?"

"I was at first. But I understood why you did it. You know, everyone misses back at the Manor. The elves are constantly asking for their Mistress, Teddy wants to know when his aunt is taking him the movies, and my parents and grandparents nag at me about you."

Gabby smiled. "I miss them all too. Maury misses a certain person who used to feed him table scraps."

Harry chuckled. "Is he still jumping on the table?"

"Yes, no thanks to you."

"Hey, the cat deserves a treat every now then."

"Well, now he's completely spoiled. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to continue spoiling him, that's what."

Gabby paused. "And how do you plan on doing that?" she asked carefully.

Harry leaned over and whispered conspiratorially, "I plan on taking his mistress back to my place."

Gabby fought the smile that threatened to come out. "Oh I see," she whispered. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

Harry grinned. "Like this." He grabbed her hand and made for the door. He whisked her into an alley and held on to her tightly. "Hold on." With a turn, he Apparated them both back to his flat. Gabby pinched Harry on the arm as soon as they were on the ground.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"You know, it is considered kidnapping to just take someone without their permission!"

"Even when you have a surprise for them?"

"Oh really what would that be?" Harry pointed to something behind her and she turned. She was met with a flood of floating lit candles and rose petals all over the floor of his living room. In the middle of his couch as a large box.

"Oh Harry," Gabby gushed. "This is beautiful."

"Open the box."

Gabby gingerly took the box into her lap and opened it to find a box. She opened that to find another. And she opened that to find a small velvet box. Startled, she looked up to find Harry staring at her intently.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Just open it."

With shaking hands, Gabby opened the velvet box to find a folded up note. Puzzled, she opened it to see one question written inside: "Will you be mine forever? Check Yes, No or Maybe?"

Gabby rolled her eyes and looked at Harry with a sarcastic remark on the tip of her tongue when he abruptly got down on one knee.

"Harry, are you serious?"

Harry took her by the hand and nervously licked his lips. "Gabby, these past 25 days away from you have been complete torture. On so many different occasions I was so close to popping over here and taking you back. But I knew that you wanted us to be together with no barriers between us. And I want to make sure that no other barrier will ever be between us again. Be mine forever. Never leave my side again. We might not get married immediately, but I want to go to sleep tonight knowing that one day you'll be my wife."

Gabby could barely speak due to the tears streaming down her face. "Yes," she hiccupped. "Yes!"

Harry's grin lit up his entire face as he slipped on the ring that was hiding in his left hand and he pulled Gabby into a hug. The newly-engaged couple held on to each other, enjoying their new found happiness. As they would look back, that night was truly the beginning of the rest of their lives. For each of them, the other was the second wind. A second wind of new beginnings, of released pasts and of unconditional love.

* * *

><p><strong>The last chapter comes to a close!...Or does it? I have a idea for a epilogue but I want to see some interest for it first! Give me ...oh let's say 30 reviews and I'll post the epilogue!<strong>

**I just want to say, this has been such an awesome experience. My first story - 80K words finally done! I want to thank everyone who has been with me since the beginning and has patiently waited for the story to unfold and come to an end! I hope that I didn't disappoint any of you!**


	22. Epilogue?

Hello everyone!

We have reached the number specified reviews! That puts a great big smile on my face.

To business: about the epilogue…

After much hemming and hawing, I have come to a decision. **I will not do an epilogue.**

.

.

.

.

**I have decided to do a sequel!** I really loved writing this and I think there are some different aspects of the Wizard/Muggle relationship I could explore a bit more. Besides there are still some unfinished questions still out there, new people to introduce… you get the picture.

SO! Look out for the new installation,_** Third Time's a Charm**_, March 12! If you want to be sure when it comes out, you can author alert me or just take a look at my profile.

Until then!


End file.
